You stepped back into my life
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: It's been 4 years since the Cullens left Forks. Bella is working in a bar when one night she hears a voice that she thought she would never hear again.What happens when Jasper shows up without Alice,but more sure of himself.
1. Chapter 1

You stepped back into my life

A Jasper and Bella fan fiction

Song of Story: You stepped into my life

By: The Bee Gees

By: Laurie Whitlock

Summary: It's been 4 years since the Cullens left Forks. Bella is working in a bar when one night she hears a voice that she thought she would never hear again. What happens when Jasper shows up without Alice, but more sure of himself.

Author's note: Everything twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 1- Part 1-Meeting Again

Bella POV

It has been 4 years since the Cullens walked out of my life. When they left I thought I was going to die. Edward said he didn't love me anymore and no one said goodbye to me. Not Alice my best friend or Emmett who was like a big brother. I couldn't even tell Jasper that I didn't blame him or tell Carlisle and Esme that I loved them like my second parents. I fell apart for 4 months. By the end of the 4th month Charlie and Renee were trying to figure out how to help me, I knew I had to pull my life back together for Charlie and Renee. They didn't need to see me like the way I was. I finished high school and got my diploma. I couldn't work at Newton's anymore without reminders of the Cullens going 'hiking'. Plus Mike wouldn't get a clue to realize I didn't like him. So I got a job tending bar in Seattle. I had an apartment here and went to see Charlie as much as I could. I knew what I wanted to do with my life but that option left when the Cullens did. Charlie wasn't too happy about me working in a bar but understood that Newton's held too many memories and it was the only place hiring at the time. In the 4 years, I have grown and filled out, my hair was longer and I could walk across a flat surface without tripping even in heels.

It was late September on a Friday night the bar was always crowded on the weekends. I had my back turned fixing a drink for one of the regulars Paul (he was the only one who knew me from Forks. He lived in La Push 15 mins outside of Forks. But he never said anything to the others in La Push about where I was. Everybody just thought I left, but Paul and my dad knew better), when he walked in .I didn't see him at first, I was just finished the rum and coke for Paul when I heard a voice I thought I never hear again. It was golden and dripping with honey, I noticed his Texas accent was stronger now.

"Bella, is that you?" he drawled.

I turned around surprised; there he was looking like a cowboy god. He had on a pair of jeans that made his ass look good and black cowboy boots. He was wearing a black button-up shirt that showed off his abs. His hair was the same beautiful golden, honey blonde and his eyes were a beautiful gold. I could get lost in his eyes.

"Jasper Hale, how the hell are you?"

"I'm good Bella, buts its Whitlock now not Hale"

Oh how I loved that Texas twang, I was getting wet just thinking about hearing it again.

"What's with the name change and what are you doing here?"

"Well it's a long story about the name change Bella. As for what I'm doing here well that's also a long story."

"Well I want to catch up with you and know what is going on with you. Can we talk after I get off work?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. When do you get off work? I also want to hear what you have been up to since we left."

God I can feel my body tingle every time he talks.

"I get off work in half an hour and then we will talk."

"Alright Bella, I'll sit here and wait for you, if that's alright?"

"Sure Jasper that will be great."

So Jasper sat at the bar and made small talk with me. After a few minutes Paul called me over and told me he was leaving. I gave him a hug and told him I see him soon. After my shift was over I told Jasper to go around back to the employees door and wait for me, I told him I would only be 15 mins. He agreed and I finished up and went back to get my stuff. I got outside and there he was looking like a cowboy god leaning up against the wall.

"So where do you want to go and talk?" he drawled

"Well I have an apartment not to far from here, of you want we could go there and talk. This way you don't have to pretend to be human." I said the last part quietly.

"Where is your truck Bella?"

"It's right around here"

So we walked to my truck, he came around to my side and opened my door. I got in and before I knew it he was sitting beside me. I started the truck and we made our way to my apt. I was glade that I didn't live far, because I really wanted to talk more than just small talk with Jasper.

Authors Note:If you could give me a review it would be really great and let me know how I am doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-Part 2-Meeting Again

Author's note: Everything thing belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Jasper's POV

It's been 4 years since Bella awful birthday. It was a simple paper cut. As soon as I smelt her blood, I stopped breathing. That would have worked if everyone else stopped breathing also but that didn't happen. There bloodlust was crashing in on me and it made me lunge towards her but I wasn't going to hurt her, I was trying to protect her. Out of everyone's bloodlust, Edward's was the strongest her being his singer. If anything Bella had more to fear from him then from me. That night after Bella left, Alice had a vision but she wouldn't share it with me. For a couple of days both Edward and Alice were acting strange. Five days after Bella's birthday, Edward calls a family meeting and tells us all that we have to leave, that it's for Bella's own good. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were really sad because they loved her a lot. Rosalie was pissed that we would have to leave and start over again all because of a human. Alice's emotions surprised me; she was all willing to go. I thought that is was a weird emotion to have because she said she loved Bella a lot as a sister and a best friend. Edward was determined to leave Bella so she could never be in danger from one of us, mad at me, which made me laugh because he and I both knew that it was his bloodlust that almost ended Bella's life not mine, and there was love for Bella that I figured would always be there. As for me on top of filling all of the others emotions I was upset that I wouldn't get to apologize to Bella. Edward left to go tell Bella that we were leaving and told us to have everything packed and ready to go when he got back. We did as we were told why I don't know and after he got back we left for Alaska. It was very hard for me because I really wanted to go and talk to Bella. We stayed with our 'cousin' in Alaska. It was about three months after we left that something happened that I never thought would happen. After getting back from hunting, I went to Alice and mine's bedroom to get some clean clothes and take a shower. Alice wasn't around, so I figured she went hunting or shopping. As I walked to the dresser I saw a letter on it address to me in Alice's handwriting. What was inside shocked me and made me very angry. Alice left me a letter, she said she was leaving me, because she had a vision that our lives were going in different directions. She said she loved me a lot and that is why she was setting me free to find my soul mate. I growled after reading it, I was so pissed. How the hell was I supposed to find my soul mate, if I didn't know where to look, she was the one to have the fucking vision not me. I was so mad, I packed all of my things put everything in my mustang convertible and left my family to go to Texas. I knew that my brother Peter and his wife Char would let me stay with them for as long as I needed to. Peter isn't really my brother when I was with the evil bitch that created me Maria I created Peter and Char. They both knew me better than anyone even the Cullens. So I have been living here in Texas with Peter and Char for the last 3 and a half years. I changed my name back to Whitlock and found the old me, the cowboy that I was.

It was late September that Peter came to talk with me.

"Listen Jazz, you know that Char and I love having you here but you need to get on with your life."

"Yeah well how the hell am I to do that Peter?"

"Why don't you get out of Texas and go somewhere"

"Where the fuck do you want me to go Peter?"

"How about Seattle?"

"Why the hell would I want to go to Seattle Peter? What do you know that you're not telling me?"

My brother was an asshole and very cryptic, he never told you straight out what he was talking about. That was his stupid gift, whatever that was; to know things happening but being very cryptic about how it would happen.

"It would be nice for you to go to Seattle; you never know who you'll find there"

Before I could say anything else, he took off.

"Asshole" I called after him and I heard him laugh.

So here I am in Seattle on a Friday night. I had gotten used to humans something that was hard to do with the Cullens; I was more able to be around them. I had recently hunted, I was walking passed a bar when the door opened and I smelt a very beautiful smell, one that I haven't smelted in 4 years. It didn't make me thirsty, just brought back memories of a pretty brown eye, brown hair girl, so I went inside and there working at the bar was Bella, brothers human girlfriend. She had changed in the 4 years, her hair was longer and she was a little taller. I walked up to the bar and said

"Bella is that you?"

I felt her emotions as soon as I spoke, there was surprise, shock and the last one made me wonder, why was she feeling lust? I could also feel the lust of every other woman in the bar. She turned around to me and looked me up and down, her lust picked up. She smiled at me and I swear I was human I would have melted. That smile was so beautiful.

"Jasper Hale, how the hell are you?"

I felt a lot of happiness coming from her at seeing me and that made me glad.

"I'm good Bella but its Whitlock, not Hale."

She looked surprised. I talked with her for a bit and was happy that she wanted to spend time with me to catch up. She told me her shift was over in half an hour. So I sat at the bar and made small talk with her when she could talk. I smelted a werewolf a few seats down and I wondered if Bella knew what he was. After a few minutes he called Bella over and hugged her and said goodnight. When her shift was over she told me to meet her out back. So I went out back and leaned against the wall. As soon as I saw her I smiled. When she saw me her lust was strong again. She asked if I wanted to go back to her apt. to talk so I wouldn't have to pretend to be human. Same old Bella, always thinking of others. I told her that would be fine and we walked to her truck. I went around to the driver's side and open the door for her, like the good southern gentleman that my momma taught me to be. Once she got in I ran around the truck and got in. We made our way to her apt. I couldn't wait to talk to her and to say sorry for her birthday.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter2-Starting the Talk

Author's note: Mrs. Meyers owns everything

Bella's POV

"Where are you living now Jasper?"

"I got into town a week ago and have been staying in a hotel"

As we were driving I was wondering how long Jasper was here for and why did he come back, not that I wasn't glad to see him. I was also thinking how much I wanted to hold his hand, it's not like we were ever close before but for some reason I really wanted to hold his hand. Of course I forgot I was driving with an empath.

"Bella what is wrong? What are you struggling with?"

"It's too embarrassing to say out loud"

"Please will you tell me?"

Oh how I loved when he laid on the southern accent thicker than it already was. I was stopped at a red light and I looked over at him to gage his reaction and I got lost in his gold eyes and before I knew it I was telling him

"I want to hold your hand and I don't know why. There is a strong pull that I feel that makes me really want to hold you hand, plus you have Alice."

We were driving again and when I looked at him out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirking at me in a very sexy way and said

"Well Miss. Bella, if you wanted to hold my hand why didn't you just say so. Also I don't have Alice, she left me."  
"Oh Jasper I am so sorry what happened?"  
"I tell you latter."

He held out his hand and as soon as I took it an electric shock went through my body. I looked at his face and saw that he had felt it too. We were a block from my apt and I kept wondering what the shock was about; we were talking about nothing of interest. Finally we made it to my apt. After we parked Jasper can around to my side and helped my out of the truck I could get used to that I thought. We walked through the door still holding hands and over to the elevator. We got in and went up to the fifth floor. I was thinking about how nice it was holding Jasper's hand when Jasper asked

"Did your dad help you get this place Bella?"

"Yes he did. He said that if I was going to live in Seattle he wanted to make sure I was in a safe place to live."

The elevator door opened and we walked to my apt door. I opened the door and told Jasper to make himself at home. As soon as our hands let go of each other I felt empty. I made myself a cup of tea and a sandwich and went to go sit with Jasper on the couch.

Jasper's POV

We started to drive to Bella's apt. She asked me where I was living and I told her in a hotel. Her emotions were going between being curios to being embarrassed. I finally asked her what was wrong and she told me it was too embarrassing to say. Well that just made me want to know even more so I laid on the southern charm and said

"Please will you tell me?"

Lust was coming off of her very strongly and when she told me that she wanted to hold my hand, I was happy. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman wanted to hold my hand. Then she told me that she was worried because of Alice and me being together. So I told her

"Well Miss. Bella if you wanted to hold my hand why didn't you say so? Also I don't have Alice she left me."

She felt anger, sadness and happiness. She told me she was sorry that Alice left me and asked what happened. I told her I tell her later and I put out my hand. As soon as I took her warm hand in my cold one and electric shock went through my whole body. I looked at her and saw that she felt it too. We kept talking about nothing of interest still holding hands. We got to her apt and after she parked I went around too help her out of her truck. We walked into her building and into the elevator never letting go of her hand. I asked if her dad helped her with the apt and she said he did, he wanted her to be safe. We reached the fifth floor and I felt happiness coming from Bella. She must fell the same way as I do while holding hands. She opened the apt door and told me to make myself at home. I went to sit on the couch and felt empty as her hand left mine. She made herself something to eat and drink. It smelted and looked awful. When she was done, I waited for her to start speaking.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3-Part 1-Confessions

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella POV

I sat on the couch looking at Jasper gathering my thoughts. He was waiting for me patiently. So I started to speak.

"I want to say 2 things to you Jazz. First I want to properly thank you for helping to protect me from James back in Phoenix. I realized I never thanked you and I am so sorry for running away from you but I really thought he had my mom. And second I want you to know that I was never afraid of you 4 years ago. I know that is wasn't you fault that you tried to attack me. I also don't blame you for Edward leaving me. He told me in the woods that he didn't love me anymore and then he left me there in the woods. So please don't think that it is you fault that Edward and I are now longer together."

I was crying by this time because it still hurt to think of Edward. Jasper pulled me into his lap and rocked me, as soon as I touched him I felt the electric shock again. As soon as I felt it I realized that nobody had ever held me like Jazz was doing now. Sure I felt something when Edward touched me but it was never as strong as what I was feeling now. Jazz was running his hand through my hair and telling me that things were going to be alright. In his arms I felt peace and love. It felt like home, something I never experienced with Edward. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent, he smelt like chocolate, whiskey and mint. I saw my life flash before me eyes, I was walking hand in hand with Jasper, we both had golden eyes and we were in so much love. I knew in that moment that I was in love with Jasper. I was crying again but they were not sad tears, they were happy tears. But then I thought that I would never get that happy memory because Jasper probably didn't like me. Why would he we never spent anytime together except for Phoenix, but that was a stressful time and we never really talked, except when he said that his family was strong and that his family wouldn't get hurt they were only concern for my safety. I was feeling sad again. After a few minutes Jasper spoke

"Bella what is wrong? One minute your sad, than you happy but now your back to being sad again. Please tell me what is wrong?"

Now what do I do? Do I tell him the whole truth or part of it? Or do I lie to him? As if he could read my mind he says

"Please don't lie to me. Please just tell me the whole truth, don't worry about hurting my feelings."

I sighed what was I going to do. I sat back in his lap so I could look into his eyes.

"I am afraid to tell you this Jazz, because you will probably think I'm stupid and that I'm just a human who doesn't know what I'm talking about. Also I'm afraid you'll leave me as soon as I tell you."

"Bells, I will never leave you if that is what you if that is what you want, I'll stay as long as you want me to. And you're not stupid."

I took a deep breath and told him what I just felt

"Every time I touch you I feel and electric shock that I never felt with Edward. When you look at me I don't see someone trying to control me, I see someone who looks at me like an equal. I feel like I can be myself around you and not trying to be perfect for Edward. I close my eyes and I saw a picture that I seen before but this picture was stronger then the other one."

I took a breath not sure if I could continue.

"Bella, please tell me about what you saw. The other time was the picture with Edward?"

He didn't sound angry so I continued.

"The picture I saw was you and me. We were holding hands and had gold eyes. There was so much love between us that it felt like nothing could ever tear us apart. The other time I had this picture it was with Edward but it was different. The love was not a strong as what I felt with you in the picture."

I hid my head in the crock of his neck, not sure what he was going to say. I was not sure if I was ready to tell him I loved him out loud. So I whispered in his shirt

"Jasper, I love you."

Of course him being a vampire I knew he had heard me.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3-Part 2-Confessions

Jasper's POV

Once Bella had finished eating, she sat on the couch looking at me. I could tell she was trying to gather her thoughts together. When she thanked me for helping her in Phoenix, I was a little surprised because she didn't need to thank me because she was and still is a part of the Cullen family and I would do anything to protect my family. She was also sorry for running away from me to go and try to save her mom from James. Then she told me that she was never afraid of me for trying to attack her on her birthday. I got very angry when she told me that Edward told her he didn't lover her anymore and left her in the woods. How could Edward been so stupid as to leave her in the woods, anything could have happened to her. Then she told me not to feel guilty for Edward leaving her. She was crying by this time so I picked her up gently and held her, whispering to her that everything would be alright. As soon as we touched I saw Bella and I holding hands, we both had gold eyes and there was so much love between us. I had never felt anything like that with Alice. I felt Bella going from sad to happy back to sad again. So I asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer right away and I felt her being confused so I told her to please just tell me and don't lie because it wouldn't hurt me feelings what ever she was thinking. She told me about the picture that she saw when she closes her eyes, I was so happy because she was describing the same picture that I was seeing. She told me that she had seen the picture before but with Edward, the only difference was with me in the picture the love was stronger. Again it was like she was seeing in my mind. I had the same picture before but with Alice and like Bella the love was not as strong as when Bella was in the picture. I could feel that she was getting tired. I was about to suggest to her that she should go to sleep when I heard her sat

"Jasper, I love you"

If my heart was still beating I tell you that it would be soaring at those 3 little words. I pull her back a little so I can see her face and say

"Darlin did you really mean what you just said?"

What did you hear Jazz?"

"I heard that you love me is that true?"

"Yes Jazz I love you. But don't worry I don't except you to say anything."

"Darlin I am going to say something to you and I want you to listen o.k.?"

I was hit with a wave of sadness so strong that if I wasn't sitting it would have knocked me on my ass.

"Bells what are you sad about?"

"I just know that I won't like what you tell me."

"Women, why don't you just listen first and we will see what you think after"

"O.k. Jazz what do you want to tell me?"

"Darlin the picture that you see is the same one that I see when I touch you. Like you I have also had the picture but as you said the love wasn't as strong. I am not lying to you."

"You really see the same thing as I do Jazz?"

"Yes Bells is like you are looking into my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes really, Darlin there is something else I want to tell you"

"What Jazz?"

"Bella, I love you"

"You do?"

"Yes darlin"

"On Jazz I am so happy to hear that"

"I am happy also. Now why don't you go to sleep and we will talk some more tomorrow."

"All right Jazz, um…would you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure Bells, I'll stay as long as you want me to. Now go get ready for bed."

"Alright Jazz, goodnight"

"Goodnight darlin"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4-Happiness

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I was walking to my bedroom to get ready for bed; it felt like I was walking on a cloud. I could not believe that Jasper actually loved me. I mean there is nothing special about ma and I know that we hardly spent any time together but our love was stronger than anything I have ever felt with Edward. I will still always love Edward because he was my first love but my heart went down that path of destruction after he left me. It took along time for my heart to heal. I knew there would always be a place in my heart for Edward. I wondered if Jazz felt the same way about him and Alice. I stepped into the shower and all I could think about was me in a beautiful white wedding gown on the arm of Charlie walking down the aisle while Pachabel's Canon D played. At the end of the aisle was Jasper looking very handsome with an angles smile on his perfect face. I had to stop that train of thought because I hardly knew Jasper and I didn't even know if Jasper wanted to be married again. I decided that I would let us get to know each other first and see where our relationship would go. If he wanted to marry me I would not let what Renee had said to me about marriage stop me from marrying my mate. The water was starting to get cold so I turned off the water got out and got dried and put on my pajamas. I couldn't wait to be in Jasper's arms again. I started to walk out to the living room.

Jasper's POV

I had just sent Bella to go and get ready for bed because it had been a long day. I was sitting on the couch still and I was the happiest that I had been in my long life. I have truly found my soul mate. I had often thought that with the tings that I did on my early vampire life that I would never find my soul mate. When I first met Alice I thought she was it, but I soon realized that even though I really and truly loved her, she didn't know me inside and out the way that Bella seems to. I knew that I had to tell her about my past life before this went any further; I knew already that it would kill me if after I told her she ran away from me but it was something I had to do. Just then my phone rang and without looking at the caller ID I answered my phone

"Hello"

"Hi ya Major"

I should have known that Peter would call me soon, seeing as how he was the one to send me here.

"What do you want Peter?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your favorite brother, Major?"  
"You are my only brother Peter, now what do you want?"  
It was true that Peter was the only vampire that I turned for that bitch Maria to survive. Peter and his mate Char who I also turned survived there first year as vampires and had been my family ever since. If it wasn't for them I would still be with Maria.

"See I told ya Major going back to Seattle would be a good thing."  
"Yes you did happy now? Now is there any reason besides driving me crazy for your call?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that everything will work out find with sugar and Char and I can't wait for you to get you ass back here to Texas and don't forget to bring sugar or Char will kick you ass. Seems Char thinks sugar will be a great part of the Whitlock's and she can't wait to meet sugar."

Before I could say anything back to Peter he had hung up. As soon as Peter said part of the Whitlock's I was hit with an image of Bella looking beautiful in white on the arm of her father walking towards me, while our friends looked on. As soon as I heard Bella getting out of the shower and finishing her nightly routine I was anxious to be in her arms again. I waited for her to come out again to say goodnight to me, A minute later she walked out to me.

"Goodnight Jasper, I guess you'll be leaving now?"

I could feel the sadness coming off her once she said that.

"Not if you don't want me to Bella"  
As soon as I said that she became hopeful

"No I don't really want you to go, would you mind staying?"

"Of course not Bells now go and get some sleep and I will see you in the morning"

"o.k. goodnight Jazz"

"Night Bells"

I got up and gave her a hug and a kiss on her check. After she left for bed, I got a book to read until morning. Bella had a very good collection of books.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5-Nightmare

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I fell asleep happier than I had ever been these past 4 years, but I know better than think that the nightmare had gone. I just hope that tonight of all nights they would stay away because I hadn't told Jasper about them yet. I had been asleep for awhile before the nightmare started. It was always the same one, Edward and I standing in the forest and him telling me he doesn't love me anymore. Then it would switch to a couple of weeks later and Laurent and Victoria stalking me. I'm running through the forest trying to get away from them when giant horse size wolves appear in between me and Laurent and Victoria. Looking into the wolves eyes they look almost human. I later found out that it's the boys from La Push Jacob, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil and Jared. They weren't too happy when Paul accidently told me. Everyone including Jacob my former best friend wouldn't talk to me anymore. I should say almost everyone because Paul and I still hang out together. He makes sure not to think about our time together when he's around the pack because when they are in there wolf forms everybody can hear each others thoughts and Paul and I don't want to get into trouble because he was forbidden to see me from Sam the leader of the pack. I knew that I was making small whimpering noises, but I couldn't stop them. All of a sudden I felt two cold strong hard arms around me and I felt at peace. I kept hearing

"Shh Bella, everything is alright, shh."

Very soon a sense of calm came over me and I stopped whimpering and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jasper's POV  
I was sitting on the couch reading and feeling happier than I had felt in a very long time. I was happy with Alice but I never felt complete. I couldn't wait to take Bells to Texas to meet Peter and Char. It was 2:30am when I heard Bella, she was whimpering, moaning and her breathing was labored. I got quickly to her room and the sight before me made my dead heart break. She was tossing and turning and her sheets were getting tangled around her and she kept saying

"No please don't please please no"

I ran over to her and sent a dose of safety over her and I threw my arms around her and kept telling her everything was alright over and over again. I sent a dose of calm to her and after awhile she calmed down and her breathing even out again. I was just about to get up and leave when Bella said

"Please, don't leave me"

I told her that I was just going to go and get my book and I would be right back, I was back in 2 seconds. I sat on the bed beside her and when she felt my presence she rolled over to me and threw her arm over me. I wrapped my arm around her and waited for the night to be over. Some time later Bella began talking in her sleep, she would say my name a couple of times and then she told me that she loved me. I told her that I loved her also and finished reading my book. When morning comes, I would have to ask Bella what had her so scared that it was giving her nightmares.

Author's Note: Please review thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6-Reliving the nightmare

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

When morning came I was so happy to still be in the arms of Jasper, but I was feeling scared because I knew I needed to tell Jasper about the nightmare. I wondered how he would take it, I knew that he knew I was awake but he waited for me to speak first

"Morning Jazz"  
"Morning Darlin, you know you talk in you sleep right?"  
"Oh no what did I say?"

"Just my name and that you love me"  
"Oh good, I do love you, ya know"  
"I know darling I love you to"  
I loved how he called me darling in that Southern accent it just sounded a million times better then if someone said it without an accent.

"Bells would you please tell me what has you so scared at night?"

"I'll tell you Jazz but first I need a human moment"

"Take as long as you need darlin I'll be here waiting for you"

So I got off the bed grabbed a pair of short and a blue tank top and my bar and boy shorts underwear and went into the bathroom, I'll leave my clothes in the bathroom for after my talk with Jasper and breakfast. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I figured that I just start at the beginning of the nightmare; it would be good to tell Jazz all about the nightmare and not to keep it to myself anymore. Even my dad didn't know the whole of the nightmare. I went into the bedroom. I sat down at the corner of my bed and was going to brush my hair. I was about to start telling Jasper what my nightmare was about when Jasper leaned over and brought me to sit in front of him, he said

"How about I brush your hair and you tell me about the nightmare"

"O.k. Jazz"

When he started to brush my hair it was the most amazing feeling to have him want to take care of me. It felt better than when my mom did it. I took a couple of deep breaths and began telling Jazz about the nightmare.

"Well there is two parts to my nightmare. The first part is when Edward took me to the forest and told me that he didn't love me anymore, I tried to follow after him when I got lost. The next thing I knew was that Sam Uley from La Push found me and took me home. Then it switches to a few weeks later, I am standing in the forest because I liked to walk in the forest because it reminded me of you guys when all of a sudden I'm not alone anymore. Laurent and Victoria are there stalking me. I start to run but after awhile I am standing in a clearing and Laurent and Victoria are across the clearing with an evil look in their eyes. They start to walk towards me when all of a sudden out of the trees come giant horse sized wolves, they were standing in between me and Laurent and Victoria. One of the wolves looks at me and their eyes look like they are human, Laurent and Victoria take off in to the trees and the wolves take off after them. I later found out that the wolves had killed both Laurent and Victoria; I also found out that the wolves were kids from La Push. They were Jacob, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil and Jared. Paul let it accidently slip to me that they were the wolves. They were so upset that all of them including my former best friend Jacob never talked to me again. They only one who didn't listen to Sam's rule was Paul, he still talks to me and comes to make sure that I was alright. When he isn't busy he comes to the bar to talk to me. He was there the night you came in."

After I finished I waited to see what Jasper was going to say or do.

Jasper's POV

When morning came I could tell that Bella wasn't ready for the morning, she just laid there beside me trying to pretend to still be asleep. But I knew that we had to start the day, we had to talk about the nightmare I waited for her to speak first.

"Morning Jazz"

I just loved to hear her call me Jazz, for some reason it sounded better coming from her mouth.

"Morning darlin"

I joked about her talking in her sleep and then she was silent for a few minutes, so I decided to ask about the nightmare. She took a deep breath and then told me she would tell me but first she needed a human minute. I told her to go and do what she needed to do and I would be waiting for her. She got off the bed, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. I was trying to figure out what her nightmare could be. After awhile she came out and sat at the corner of the bed. I reached over and gently pulled her closer to me and took the hairbrush from her. When she looked at me I told her I wanted to brush her hair while she told me about the nightmare. She told me all about the nightmare, I was angry with Edward for leaving her in the forest and making her believe he didn't love her anymore. Then I was shocked that Laurent and Victoria had come back to try to kill her to hurt Edward. I was also surprised to find out that she knew there were werewolves in Forks. I was glad that they were there to protect her when we weren't. I was glad that one of the wolves was still looking after her, even after he was told not to be the Alpha. By the time she finished telling me about her nightmare I was determined to help her get over the nightmare. Soon her stomach grumbled and realized she would want to have breakfast, so I said

"Come on darlin lets go get you something to eat."

She laughed and agreed. We got off the bed and as we were walking down the hall, she reached out and grabbed my hand and said

"Jazz would you tell me about you?'

"Sure darlin I'll tell you while you eat."

Author's note: Please review thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7-Jasper's Story

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Jasper's POV

I watched Bella in the kitchen making herself breakfast. I knew that I had to leave her soon to go and hunt, I would never hurt her she meant too much to me but I wanted to make sure nothing ever happened. I was also trying to figure out how to tell my story without her getting upset. Once she had her breakfast made she came and sat at the table with me. She started to eat and I asked her where she wanted me to begin.

"Well I would like to know what you have been up to after you guys left me and I would also like to know more about you"

"O.k. I tell you what I have been up to after we left and we will leave my back story for another day"

"Alright Jazz where did you guys go?"

"When we left and I am sorry about how we left you, if I had known what really happen I would have came and talked to you. We went to Alaska to visit with another coven like ours, the Denali coven you could say that we are like cousins. Everything was going fine most days Carlisle and Esme were missing you terribly. Edward left to go to South America; he calls and checks in every couple of months. Rosalie was well Rosalie nothing really changed about her. Alice well she was all over the place. She was happy, sad and very far away, it was even worse with me, she was so distance, I didn't think anything about, I was just dealing with all of the emotions and trying to figure out what was going on with my wife. Out of all of us though Emmett was taking it the hardest. He really loves you Bella and he really thinks of you as his little sister. He is trying to get along be he just not the same without you."

I felt her emotions there was anger and sadness

"Bella please talk to me are you alright? Why are you angry and sad?"  
"I am angry at Alice and Edward for the way they treated us, I'm sad for Carlisle and Esme and really sad because I really miss Emmett. I thought of him as my big brother he was always so much fun even if he was teasing me."

Bella was crying a little after talking about Em

"Darlin would you like me to see if Em wants to come and see you? Nobody else would have to come if you don't want to see them yet."

"What about Rosalie? I don't think she would want her husband to come and see the human who ruined her family."

"Darlin I love Rose like a sister but if you want to see Em we will figure a way for him to come see you. And you didn't ruin the family Edward and Alice did that NOT YOU."

I didn't like to yell at her but I could feel that she wasn't listening to me.

"Won't Alice see and tell Rosalie where he is?"

"Fuck Alice, the evil pixie hasn't been in touch with the family for 2 years after she sent me divorce papers. I found out that she was in Paris and trying to find her soul mate."

"So that's why you are back to Whitlock now?"

"Yeah darlin that's why and I am sorry that I yelled at you but it was the only way for you to listen to me."

"I know Jazz and it is o.k. I would really love to see Em again, I miss him so much."

"Alright darlin you go and get dressed and we will call Em when you are dressed."

"O.k. Jazz love you"

"Love you to darlin I'll clean up the kitchen for you."

"Thanks Jazz."

Bella's POV

We got to the kitchen; Jasper went and sat at the table while I made my breakfast. I went and sat at the table and Jazz asked me what I wanted to hear. I told him I wanted to hear about what he has been up to for the last 4 years and I wanted to know more about him. He told me that he would tell me more about him another day. I was excited to hear more about him; he started to tell me where they went and how everybody was feeling after they left me. I was angry for they way Alice treated Jazz and how Edward treated me. I was sad that Carlisle and Esme were sad and I was really sad because I really missed Emmett. When Jazz asked me if I wanted to see Em, I was so happy that I might get to see him again but I was also wondering how we were going to get around Alice and Rosalie. Jazz told me not to worry about them and if I wanted to see Em we would figure out what to do. I couldn't wait to see Em again. I went to go and get dressed while Jazz was cleaning the kitchen. I was also happy to know that Jazz loved me; I liked his real last name better, because it suited him. Jasper Whitlock just sounded better than Jasper Hale or Jasper Cullen. Plus I think Bella Whitlock sounded really great. Opps Bella don't think about that.

Authors note: Please review thanks

Also I know that some of you are wanting longer chapter and you will get them but these chapters I already have written so you will have to wait for the longer ones starting chapter 11 or 12


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8-Call to Emmett

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Jasper's POV

After Bella left to go and get dressed, I went to clean the kitchen. I was trying to figure out how to get Em here. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Peter

"Hi Peter"

"Major, long trip alone"  
"What?"  
"Listen to me" he growled

".Alone"  
It took my vampire mind a minute to figure out what the hell he was talking about. I though at first he was calling me to sing Dierks Bently to me. When I though of his words it dawned on me.

"Thanks Peter"  
"No problem Major, still waiting to meet sugar"

He hung up and I finished cleaning the kitchen. I got the kitchen all cleaned and went to sit on the couch to wait for Bella, I knew thanks to Peter what to say to Em so Bells and him can see each other again. Not long after Bella came out and all I could do was stare at her. She was wearing shorts to show off her long legs and a tank top. She was so beautiful. She came and sat with me on the couch I asked her if she was ready and she said she was. So I took out my cell and dialed Em's number, it was a good thing that we all had our own phones, it rang 3 times before he answered

"Hello"  
"Hi Em"

"Jazz man where the hell are you are you alright?"  
"I'm great Em. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Rose and mom are hunting and dad is at the hospital. Why what's wrong?"  
"Are you sure there is no way for you to be overheard?"  
"Yeah Jazz, now tell me what the hell is going on?"  
"Calm down everything is alright. I'm in Seattle"  
"Why the hell are you in Seattle?"  
"Hang on you'll find out in a minute"

I looked at Bells and mouthed to her

"Do you want to talk to him?"  
She nodded her head yes, so I handed her my phone.

Bella's POV

I took Jazz's phone took a deep breath and said

"Hi Emmy bear"

I used his nickname that I gave him and only I was allowed to use. He didn't talk for a minute and then said

"Belly bear is that you?"

A huge smile broke out over my face and I wanted to cry because I missed him so much and it was great hearing his voice again

"Yeah it's me"

"Oh Bella it's so great to hear from you, I've missed you so much it's not the same without you, Edward was an idiot for leaving you and making us go with him."

"I've missed you so much also Emmy bear"

"Are you all right? How long have you been living in Seattle? How long has Jasper been with you?"

"I'm fine. I have been living and working in Seattle since I graduated. Jasper has been here for a day"

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure Em, what do you want to ask?"

I smiled because I was pretty sure he wanted to ask if he can come and see me.

"Why did Jasper want to know if I was alone?"

Well that wasn't the question I was expecting. I decided to tell him the truth

"I'm not ready to see the rest of your family yet. You guys just up and left me and it took me awhile to get over that. When I first saw Jasper, I was so happy. But then I was sad because there was something else missing. Do you know who is missing in my life now Emmy bear?"

"Me?"

"Yes, Em I've missed you so much. I really want to see you again, but I'm not ready to see Carlisle or Esme yet. I know I will want to see them again but not yet."

"Belly bear I really want to see you to."

"I think Jazz has away for you to come see me without the others knowing."

"Alright let me talk to him."

Emmett's POV

I was sitting at home alone missing Bella. Rose and mom went hunting and dad was at hospital. It was days like these that I missed my Belly bear. Edward was a complete idiot to leave Bells. In the past 4 years not a day went by that I didn't want to call her, but I didn't because I was afraid that she wouldn't want to talk to me. When my phone rang and I saw it was Jazz man I was so happy to hear from him because I missed him also. I was worried when he kept asking if I was alone. Then I heard a voice I was so happy to hear. I was shocked at first until Bella used the nickname for me that only she was allowed to use. As soon as I heard her voice I wanted to run to her wherever she was and tell her how sorry I was for leaving her. When I asked her if I could see her she said yes and Jazz knew how to get me to Seattle without the others knowing

"Alright Jazz what is the plan?"  
"Long trip alone."

"What the hell are you talking about Jazz?"  
"Listen. To. Me Long. Trip. Alone"

It took me a minute to understand what he was saying.

"I understand Jazz, I'll leave a note saying I'm going hunting and I'll be back in a couple of days. I should be there by tomorrow afternoon, let me talk to Bella again please so I can tell her."

"Alright here she is see you soon."

"Hey Emmy bear, so when will I see you?"

"I should be there tomorrow afternoon; I'm going to leave a note saying that I'm going hunting o.k. Belly bear?"

"O.k. Emmy bear, see you soon love you big brother"

"Love you to little sis."

I hung up with Bella, wrote a note and went to pack a few things. Once everything was ready I jumped into my jeep and made my way to Seattle. My only hope was that Alice wasn't going to tell the others where I was.

Author's Note: Please review thanks

Song: Long Trip Alone by Dierks Bentley


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9-Waiting for Emmett

Author's note: Mrs. Meyer owns everything

Bella's POV

I hung up the phone very excited that very soon I would get to see Em. I turned to look at Jazz noticing that his eyes were getting darker and gave him back his phone. Once he put his phone down without thinking I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his check. It took him a minute but he put his arms around me and I said

"Thanks Jazz, it means so much to me that you did that."

All of a sudden my brain caught up to me and I realized that I had just thrown my arms around a hungry vampire. I started to move away when Jasper's arms tighten around me and he said

"Where ya going darlin? I wasn't finished hugging you yet."  
"I'm sorry Jazz, I shouldn't thrown myself at you because noticed you were hungry and I'm guessing me being so close didn't help but I was just so happy."

"There is nothing to be sorry for darlin, you are just happy to be seeing Em again and I understand that. Yes I am hungry but you don't need to worry about being so close to me because I wouldn't have it any other way. I would never hurt you."

"What are we to each other Jazz? Are we going to be boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends? And do you know what that electric shock is from?"

"Yes I do know what the electric shock is; I have felt it in the emotions of Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie and my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte."

"What is it?"  
"Well went a vampire finds his or her true other half, they just know instantly. You feel a pull to that other person, and that person is the one and only that knows you inside and out. They are soul mates."

"Is that what we are? I do feel a pull towards you cowboy. I can't bear to be away from you."  
"Yes darlin we are soul mates because like you said I can't bear to be away from you."  
"Um…I want to ask you something but I'm afraid of what you'll say and how you'll react."  
"You can ask me anything darlin, what has got that pretty little head of yours all confused about?"  
"Howlongdoyouwanttokeepme"

"What was that darlin?"

I narrowed my eyes at him because I knew that he heard me the first time with his vampire hearing being so perfect. But I knew that I would have to say it again because he was going to make me.

"How long do you want to keep me?"  
I asked him again and hid in the crock of his neck so I wouldn't see the look on his face. He leaned close to me and whispered sang in my ear

"I'm going to love you forever and ever. Forever and ever Amen."

I smiled in his neck as he sang my favorite Randy Travis song. I pulled back to look in his eyes and said

"Quoting Randy Travis, Mr. Whitlock?"  
"Yes darlin I am"  
"Do you mean that?"  
"Yes, of course I do."

"So does that mean that you want me to … become like you?"

I whispered because I remembered Edward's answer when I asked him the same thing and I was afraid Jazz's answer would be the same.

"I would love it if you became a vampire darlin, but only if you want to become one and only when you are ready."

I was shocked by his answer  
"You mean you really want me to become a vampire and stay with you forever?"  
"Yes Bells, but like I said only when you are ready."

"I am ready Jazz I have been ready for a long time. Ever since I found out what you all were but Edward…."

"Edward what?"  
"He said that he wanted me to stay human and I thought you would say the same thing."

"Darlin, I am nothing like him. I will always try and honor you wishes."  
"Thanks Jazz. When do you have to leave and how long will you be gone?"  
"I should leave now and I'll be gone a couple of hours, because I have to go back to my hotel to get cleaned up."  
"If you want you could live with me."  
"Is that what you want darlin?"

"I don't want to be apart from you for longer then necessary for your hunting."  
"O.k. darlin after I hunt I'll pack up all my things and move in with my soul mate."

"Why Mr. Whitlock are you cheating on me?" I laughed

"No darlin you are the only women for me."  
"Alright then cowboy you go hunt and I'll see you soon."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Clean the house, call Charlie and wait for my cowboy to get home."  
"Are you cheating on me Miss. Swan?"  
"No Jazz you are the only man for me."  
I looked into his eyes and then down to his lips, and he did the same thing to me. I nodded my head and he leaned towards me. I feel his cold marble lips on mine and it is heaven. The kiss starts out slowly but all too soon passion is taking over and the kiss becomes deeper. My heart is racing by the time he pulls away to let me breath. He smiles at me and presses his lips to mine once twice more, I try to make the kiss last longer but he just pulls away laughing and says

"Darlin if we don't stop this I'll never get to hunting and back to my beautiful girl."

I pout but know that he is right. He kisses my check and says

"Love you darlin, I'll be back soon."  
"Love you too cowboy, hurry back."

He kissed me again quickly and then he is out the door to hunt. I could spend all my time kissing him.

Jasper's POV

I could tell that Bella was very happy to be seeing Em again and to be honest so was I. I haven't seen any of the family since I left and I really missed Em. Em was always so much fun to be around and didn't let anything get to him. But you threaten his family then watch out because gone is the happy playful Em and in his place is a bear. I knew that sooner or later Bella was going to ask about the electric shock. So after she hugged me and kissed my check witch felt warmer after she touched her lips to it, I had a feeling that she was going to start asking questions about it. When she did ask I told her the truth about what it was. I hated that she thought that I would act the same way as Edward when it came to her wanting to be changed. I also knew that I had to tell her that Edward left thinking that she would have been better off out of our world (that didn't work seeing as how Laurent and Victoria came back) and that he loved her. I hoped though that if he should come back that she didn't leave me for him, because I knew that I could never go on if she ever left me. I just hoped that if Edward ever did come back that he would be happy and had found his soul mate like I did. I was so head over heels in love with Bella that I hoped to make her my wife one day if she wanted that. I decided that after Em left that I would tell her about my past, Peter and Charlotte and also how that Edward still loved her. When she asked me to move in with her I was happy that she wanted to do that and I also love my new nickname from her. If she wanted me to play cowboy with her I so would. I also wanted to take her to Texas to meet Peter and Char and hopefully show her some of the things that I kept there since my time in the Civil War. That is if she didn't go running from me after seeing my scars and hearing how I lived before I went to live with the Cullens. I wondered what she was going to tell her father about our relationship. I guess I will just have to wait and see what happens with her father. I was in heaven kissing Bella and I could feel that she thought the same thing. I could spend the rest of my life kissing her and would if she really wanted to become a vampire.

Author's note: Please review thanks

Song: Forever and Ever by Randy Travis 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10- Emmett's arrival

Author's note: Mrs. Meyer owns everything

Bella's POV 

After Jazz left I started to clean the apt. When I got to my bedroom, I moved my clothes to one side of the closet so Jasper could have half I also made room for him in the dresser and bathroom. Once all the housework was done I decided to call Charlie. I figured to tell Charlie that 2 of my old friends had come for a visit and that they were going to be crashing at my place. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:00pm so I knew that I had about 15 mins to talk to him before he went to the diner for lunch, I called the station

"Forks Police Department, Chief Swan speaking, how may I help you?"  
"Hi daddy"  
"Hi honey, how are you?"  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
"Good, not doing much, small town you know. What are you up to?"  
"Well that is why I am calling you. I thought I should let you know that 2 of my old friends have come for a visit and they will be crashing here for awhile."  
"Who are these people? What are their names?"  
I had to laugh my dad the police chief

"They are really good friends of mine and there names are Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy."

"You have 2 guys crashing with you"  
"Yes dad but don't worry nothing will happen. Emmett is a happily married man and he is overly protective of me and he would never let Jasper do something to me if I didn't want it to happen."  
"Maybe I should do a background check on them."

"No Charlie you don't need to do that, I trust them and nothing will happen."  
"Alright Bella, I trust you. I'm glad that you are finally moving on."

After that we talked about different things. Charlie was planning to go fishing with Billy Black next weekend and that Sue Clearwater was making sure he had a good home cooked meal every once in awhile. Soon my stomach growled and I told Charlie I would call him again soon and went to go get something to eat. After I ate I decided to take a nap before Jazz got home, home I like that sound of that and before Em got here.

Jasper's POV

After I left Bella I decided to go up to the mountains to go hunt. I caught the scent of a heard of deer. I quickly drained the 2 biggest and bury the bodies. I then caught the scent of a mountain lion, I drained and buried him. I found a river and cleaned up before I went around humans. I wasn't a messy eater but I did get a bit of fur and blood on my hands. I found a tree stump and sat down on it. I was thinking about my life, I realized that when I was with Bella I was truly happy. I was happy with Alice but I never felt complete, like something was missing. I wondered what I did right to get lucky to have someone in my life like Bella. After sitting awhile reflecting on my life, I got up to go back to the hotel. Once there I packed all my stuff, packet everything in me car and checked out of the hotel. On my way back to Bella's apt I thought over our talk, I was very happy to learn that Bella wanted to become a vampire and spend the rest of her life with me. I also wondered if she would want to marry me because I knew that I wanted to make her my wife. I know Peter said that she would make a great addition to the Whitlock family but did that mean she wanted to marry me? I decided not to say anything to Bella about getting married to me yet, I was hoping that soon we could talk about it. I wonder what she would say to a Christmas Eve proposal. I got back to Bella's and found her asleep. I woke her up and asked her how her day was.

"It was good, I told Charlie that I was having 2 old friends crashing with me"  
"And how did he take that?"  
"I told him who you both were. He doesn't know that you guys have any connection to the Cullens."  
"What did you tell him about us?"  
"I told him you were both vampires and that you were going to change me" she laughed

"Not funny Miss. Bella" I drawled

"I told him that you guys were really great friends of mine, he asked what your names were and I told him Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. He wasn't happy that 2 guys would be living with me until he found out that Emmett is a happily married man and very protected of me and that you wouldn't do anything to harm me."

The way she spoke my name it was if she was talking about a god.

"So is everything o.k. with him now?"  
"Yes everything is fine, he is happy that I'm moving on with my life."  
"Em will be here soon, what do you want to do now?"

"Well I'm going to get something to eat and you can put your stuff away I've mad room for you in my closet, dresser and bathroom."  
I was so happy when she said she made room for me

"Alright darlin you go eat and I'll unpack."  
"Alright Jazz."  
Bella went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat and I went to put my stuff away.

Emmett's POV

I made it to Seattle just as morning came, I was glad that it was an overcast day and that my jeep had tinted windows. I was passing a gift shop and I decided to stop and get something for Bella to say sorry, that I missed her and still loved her. I wanted it to be something for her to have when I couldn't be with her after I left. I walked into the shop and looked around; there were a lot of nice things but nothing that was for my little sis. I walked over to the stuffed animals and I found the perfect gift, it was 2 bears that had best friends forever written on it, they also had magnets in them so when you put them together they were hugging. I decided to get those and a necklace that had a bear charm. I also hadn't seen Jazz for along time also so I got him a bear dressed in a civil war uniform. I paid for those and went back to my jeep. I drove to Bella's apt happier than I had been for a long time, I got to the door and knocked. I heard Jazz tell Bella that is was me. I dropped my bags and waited with open arms because I knew she would be opening the door. She opened the door and stood there for a minute then she screamed

"EMMY BEAR I'VE MISSED YOU"

"I've missed you to Belly Bear"

"Hey Em come on in, darlin move so Em can get in."  
"Hey Jazz thanks"  
So Bella moved and I picked up my bags and walked into her apt she had a very nice apt. Jazz was standing with his arm wrapped around Bella and I was hoping that Bella and Jazz was moving on after what the evil pixie and jerkward did to them. I looked at Bella and opened my arms again hoping that this time she would hug me. It took her a minute before she ran and jumped into my arms, I gave her an Emmett bear hug until I heard

"Em. Can't. Breath."

I put her down and said

"Sorry Bells, I'll be glad when you become one of us and I won't have to worry about you being breakable."  
I realized what I had said and was about to say sorry because I didn't know if she still wanted to become one of us when she said

"I know right. It will be so much easier when I am no longer breakable."  
I was happy to know that she still wanted to be changed

"So you're still going to be one of us?"  
"Yes Em it's just that Jazz and I haven't talked about when it is going to be yet"  
"So what else is going on that I don't know about?"  
"Em, why don't you and Bella go and sit down and talk and I'll make Bella something to eat"  
"Alright cowboy thanks. Come on Emmy let's go talk.  
I saw Bella wink at him and he gave her a smirk. I knew something was going on with them and I was going to figure out what it is. Bella and I went and sat on the couch to talk while Jazz went into the kitchen.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11-Talking with Emmett

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I was so happy when I opened the door and saw Em there, I invited him in and after talking for a bit he picked my up into a famous Emmett bear hug, a hug that I missed so much. I had to remind him that I was still breakable and he laugh and put my down. He then said it would be better when I was changed and when I agreed with him he looked like a kid on Christmas morning who just got the gift that he has been asking about all year. Jazz told us to go and sit and talk while he made something to eat. Em told me that Rosalie was still the same she had a new car to work on so she was happy there but other than that she was still the same. I asked

"So Emmy how long can you stay?"  
"I will stay until Thursday but then I'll have to get back before the family worries. But I don't want you to be lonely while I'm gone so I got you something"  
"What is it Em? You know that I hate when people spend money on me."  
He got up and went over to his bag; he unzipped it and pulled out another bag. He came over and sat back down again and said

"O.k. I got you something and I hope you like it even though I know you don't like to get presents"  
I signed because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I knew Jasper knew I wasn't happy about getting presents

"Of course I'll like it, it's from you so what did you get me?"  
Jazz came over to us then and gave me a sandwich, coke and a chocolate cupcake before sitting in the chair in front of us

"I got you something as well Jazz."  
"Well show us already Emmy"  
From inside of the bag Em pulled out first 2 teddy bears that had best friends forever written on them

"O.k. Bells these are for you and me, there are magnets in them and when they are put together they are hugging. I'll keep one to keep me company when your not with me and you keep the other one to do the same thing when I'm not here with you"  
"But won't Rosalie find yours?"  
"No because I am going to hide it somewhere only I know where to find it."

I was crying because only Em could get something like this and truly not look stupid. Everyone saw him for his size but once you get to know him, he is just a lovable teddy bear only life size and really cold and not very cuddly.

"Oh Emmy I love it thank-you"  
"It isn't the only thing, here I hope you were it"  
He handed me a small black box. I opened it and saw a gold necklace with a black bear charm hanging from it.

"I love it Em, will you help me put it on?"  
"Sure sis come here"  
So I went over to Em and he put the necklace on me. It was so pretty on me.

"What did you get me Em?" Jazz asked

"Oh yeah hope you like it" 

Jasper's POV

I was trying to figure out what Em had gotten me. I could also feel that Bella was curious as to what Em had gotten me. He handed me the bag and I reached in and pulled out a civil war bear. I was laughing only Em would get me something like this. Bella was confused as to why Em had given me a civil war bear

"Jazz why does that bear have on a civil war uniform? Are you a collector of civil war things?"  
"No darlin I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary during the civil war before I was turned."  
She was shocked and surprised by my answer. I guess Eddie didn't talk to her about my back story.

"Wow you were in the civil war. Can you tell me about it?"  
"I'll tell you my story but not tonight."  
"Will it be soon?"  
"Yes darlin"

She tried to hide a yawn, it was getting late and we were talking the whole day. I was glad that she didn't have to go back to work until tomorrow.

"Darlin why don't you go to sleep, its getting late and you need some rest. If you like Em and I will go to the bar with you tomorrow while you work.

"O.k. Jazz, night Emmy bear, night Jazz"  
"Hey Bells, I don't want to make you upset but have you heard from Edward?" Em asked

"No I haven't. I don't know where he is and after the way he left me I don't really care." She said angrily

She got up and walked to her bedroom feeling angry and hurt. Once she got to her room and closed the door I turned on Em

Emmett's POV

"Why in hell would you ask Bella something like that Emmett?"

Jazz growled at me and I knew I was in trouble because Jazz only called me Emmett when he was mad at me

"No listen man I was just making sure that the asshole wasn't calling and making her feel bad."  
"Well I just hope that your stupid question doesn't make her have nightmares tonight."  
"What do you mean nightmares? What the hell are they about? Has she told you?"  
"The first night she let me stay all was well until I heard her whimpering and moaning, I went into her room and she was thrashing around in her bed it took me awhile to wake her up. I got her awake but she didn't want to talk about it yet, so I helped her fall back asleep. Next morning she told me all about her nightmare."

"Well what is it about?"  
"Well I don't know if she would want me to tell the whole thing so I will just tell you the highlights"  
"Alright, I hope maybe soon she will tell me the whole thing."

"Edward left her in the forest saying that he didn't love her anymore. She was stalked by Laurent and Victoria. She found out her best friend is a werewolf and he no longer talks to her."

"Holy shit man all this happened after we left? I knew that we should have stayed"

"Yes we should have but we listen to Edward and that almost got Bella killed."

We spent the rest of the night just talking and catching up. Only once did Jazz have to go and help Bells sleep. I still wonder what Edward is up to, not that I care but I don't want him to come back and hurt my baby sis.

Authors note: Please review thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12-Edward

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

This chapter will make sense at the bottom

Edward's POV

4 years ago I left the girl who I though was the love of my life. My whole family left after my brother Jasper tried to drain Bella on her 18th birthday. We all moved to Alaska, but I couldn't stay there and see the sadness on the faces or hear their thoughts of how they wondered if Bella is alright, had she moved on and other thoughts. Being a mind reader had its up and downs. I left my family and traveled the world; I went to England, Scotland and Ireland where I visited with the Irish coven. I went to a lot of different places trying to find something what I didn't know till I got to Brazil and found her. I decided that I wanted to be alone without everybody thoughts running through my mind. So I figured I go to Isle Esme, the island that Carlisle bought for Esme for one of there many anniversaries. I was passing by a group of trees when I heard her thoughts

"_Why does he have golden eyes?"_

There was also a pull towards her that I felt. I knew I had to see what she looked like so I called

"My name is Edward, I won't hurt you, please come out"  
It took her a few minutes to come out, with a lot of should I hurt him, will he hurt me running through her head. When she finally emerged from the trees, I was speechless. She was a tall Puerto Rican beauty; she had long silky black hair, and red eyes and the pull just got stronger

"What is your name?"  
"Sammy"  
"Who were you turned by?"  
"Garratt"

"Where is he now?"  
"He left a couple of years ago. We were together for 10 years before we realized that we would never be anything but friends"

"Are you mated?"  
"No. Can I ask you something now?"  
"Yes please"  
"Why do you have gold eyes and not red eyes?"  
"Because I don't drink the blood of humans"  
"Well then what do you drink?"  
"Animals"  
"Why?"  
"Because that is what my family and I decided that we didn't want to drink the blood of humans"  
"Are your family here with you?"  
"No something happened and I couldn't be with my family anymore because it hurt too much"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Isle Esme, the island that my father bought for my mother for an anniversary"  
'Did your whole family get turned?"  
"No Carlisle is the one who turned me. Carlisle and his wife Esme are the parents figure in our coven. So would you like to join me?"

"Yes Edward I would"

That all happened a year ago. We went to the island and talked and learned about each other. Sammy was a voodoo priestess when she was human and her special power is conversing with spirits, which is something I never come across before. I was able to help turn her onto drinking animals and she took to it very well after a couple months. We are mated because she also felt the pull and that's why she followed me to Isle Esme. I told her about my past, about Bella and about my family. She had been bugging me to take her to meet my family and I wasn't sure if that was a good ideal but she said it was.

"What are you thinking about Edward?"

Sammy walked over to my place at the window where I was sitting and sat in my lap, giving me a kiss.

"Nothing dear just the past 4 years and meeting you"  
"What has you so concern about?"  
"Oh just wondering if Bella is alright and if she has been able to move on. Plus I am also missing my family"  
"Well why don't we go and see them and find out about Bella"

That was the great thing about Sammy she didn't get jealous over Bella she just wanted to help me to get over her. I would forever love her but as a friend or sister.

"You right we should go; when do you want to go"  
"How about Christmas? I think it would be nice to see them then."

"Alright my dear Christmas it is"

We had a couple of months left to ourselves before we went to see my family.

Author's note: O.k. I know no Bella and Jasper they will be back next chapter but this is a set up to what is going to come in a couple of chapters. Sammy is based on a really good friend of mine. She loves Edward and so I put her in, she knows who she is, hope you like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13-Fun at the bar

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV  
I woke up to an empty bed which is not something that has happened since seeing Jasper again. I was sad but then I remembered that Emmett was here and I couldn't expect Jasper to be rude to Em and stay with me. Today was Tuesday and I had to work so I got up and got a shower once I was finished I got out and dried off. I wrapped a towel around me and went into my room. I put on my blue bra and underwear set and threw on a pair of yoga pants and a black tank top. I brushed my hair and went out to the front room to see how Jazz and Em were. When I got out there Jazz and Em were playing video games with the sound turned off. I knew that Em had to get it because I didn't own any video games.

"Morning boys where the video games come from?"  
"Morning Bells well um… you didn't have anything to do so I got it to play while I'm here" Em said

Jazz walked over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the check and said

"Morin' darlin sorry I wasn't there when you got up this morning"

"Morning Jazz don't worry I understand"

I kissed him back on the check

"What would you like for breakfast?"  
"Scramble eggs on toast, but don't worry I'll get it"  
"I can cook darlin you just go sit with Em and make sure he doesn't cheat"  
"Hey I don't cheat" Em yelled over to us

"Alright Jazz if you are sure"  
"I'm sure darlin go have fun"

So I kissed him again and went over to Em and gave him the biggest hug I could

"So En what are we playing?"

"Guitar hero"

So I played guitar hero with Em until Jazz brought out my breakfast and while I ate he took over for me beating Em. We spent the rest of the day playing video games and talking. Soon it was time to get ready because I have to go to work. Once all of us were ready we got into Jazz's car and drove to my workplace Rae's Bar. We got inside and I introduced Jazz and Em to my boss Marjorie. She was a lovely lady. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was nice but if you made her mad a whole other side of her came out.

"Hello Bella" Marjorie greeted me

"Hi Marjorie I got some people with me that I would like you to meet"  
"Alright where are they?"  
"Right here; Marjorie these are my 2 friends Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock"  
It took her a few minutes to say something because she was just staring at Em and Jazz. I couldn't blame her they did look like gods.

"Please to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you to ma'am" Jazz drawled

"Nice to meet you also" Em said

Marjorie didn't mind that Jazz and Em had come in early with me, so I got them to help bring out a couple of cases that we would need for the night. Half an hour before we opened my 2 good friends Elizabeth and Amy came in. Elizabeth had red hair and storm cloud grey eyes she was tall and athletic. Amy had brown hair and brown eyes; she was also athletic but not as tall as Elizabeth

"Elizabeth Amy I would like you to meet my friends Jasper and Emmett"

"Well hello boys" Amy said seductively

"Hi guys" Elizabeth said

They guys said hello to Elizabeth and Amy and then went to get a table before we got packed. We had a good crowd tonight and I didn't think there would be a problem when Paul walked in.

Jasper's POV 

The bar was pretty crowded tonight and me being an empath didn't help. There were a lot of emotions in the room; the strongest were lust drunkenness and anger. I didn't have to worry about my bloodlust tonight I just had to worry about my emotions I needed to keep a strong hold on them or who know what would happen if my emotions slipped. Bella came over to our table a couple of times to check on us. It was 10:30pm when I smelt werewolf I looked over to the bar and there was Bella hugging who I guessed was Paul, I heard Bella whispering in his ear

"2 of my friends are here and I want you to behave or I won't talk to you for a whole month. No e-mails, no texts, and no phone calls nothing got it?"  
I felt his emotions he was angry that we were here but he also didn't want to hurt Bella and he didn't want to go for a whole month not talking to her.

"Alright Bella I behave. Where are they Bells? Don't worry I just want to talk with them for a minute then I will leave them alone"

"They are over in the corner and remember behave"  
Paul walked over to our table and said

"I don't like that you two are here, but I am not going to start anything because Bella asked me to but let me tell you this you hurt her again and you will have to deal with me"

"We are nothing like Edward and we would never hurt her and us leaving the first time wasn't our choice" Em told him

"You say that now but what will happen if she gets hurt and there is blood what will you do?"  
He was looking right at me when he asked his question, so I told him

"Her blood doesn't bother me anymore. I care too much for her to want to hurt her in anyway"

"Fine but we will see, just know that it would be only me coming after you if you leave her or she gets hurt. The pack doesn't know where she is or that I see her"

"I heard about what happened and I want to say thank you for protecting her from Laurent and Victoria. Also for still wanting to be her friend"  
"There is nothing that I would do for Bella"  
I could tell that he felt protective towards her like a brother and a best friend

"Well thank you again. Would you like to join us for a drink?"  
'I really didn't want him joining us but I thought it would be polite

"No thanks, I just came here to check on Bella, I have to get back or Sam will wonder where I am"

"I understand maybe next time"  
"Yeah maybe"

With that he left. A few minutes later Bella came over to our table she was feeling worried about what was said

"What happened guys? Is everything going to be fine with our relationship?"  
While waiting for my answer she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth chewing on it. That act was so sexy and I wanted to be the one chewing on it.

"Don't worry darlin everything is going to be alright"  
"Are you sure Jazz?"  
"Would I ever lie to you?"  
"No I trust you Jazz"  
"Good now go back to work. We will be fine here"  
"Alright Jazz, see you soon guys my shift is over in half an hour"

With a hug for Em and a kiss for me she left to go finish her shift. Nothing else happen after that, once Bella's shift was over we got in my car and drove home. Once home Bella made herself something to eat and we played Pac Man for awhile, soon Bella was falling asleep beside me so I carried her to her bed so she could be more comfortable. I made sure that she was fully asleep before Em and I left to hunt. I made sure to leave a note for her telling her where we were incase she woke up while we were gone.

Author's note: Please review thanks

Amy is based on a really good friend of mine and I hope she likes this chapter. Also Marjorie and Elizabeth are very close to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14-Emmetts leave and friends come 

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

Wednesday passed with nothing exciting happening. Paul came into the bar and was nice to Jazz and Em. Now today was a sad day Em said that he had to leave on Thursday when he came on Monday and today is Thursday. I was rambling again; I tend to do that when I was sad or scared. I was sad that Em was leaving and I didn't know when I would see him again. I was also missing Carlisle and Esme, I was not missing Alice as much as I used to before I found out how she left Jazz. But a part of me was happy that they were no longer together because now I get him is that a wrong feeling to have? I think it is but I can't change it. Em was going to leave tonight, so we spent the day playing video games. Jazz knew I was upset and he would send me some calm but it didn't work. Em made sure to crack jokes even if they were stupid. I was brought out of my thoughts when Em asked

"What is the difference between Europe and Your up?"  
"I don't know Em what?"  
"One is a country and the other is what an umpire says"  
"That is really corny Em"  
"I know but that is why you love me"  
"You're right I do love you"

All too soon for my liking it was time for Em to leave, Em asked Jazz if he could talk to him so I went to get ready for work and pack for Em.

Emmett's POV

"O.k. Em what do you want to talk about?" Jazz asked

"Well I know that you and Bells are close and I want to tell you something"  
"What is it Em?"  
"I just want you to remember that Bells is my little sister and if you do anything to hurt her like that idiot Edward believe me when I tell you I will hunt you down and make you pay for what you did to her. You might be the Major or God of War but you don't know what I can do when my little sis is hurting, because believe me if Edward didn't leave when he did I would have hurt him."  
"Do you honestly think that I could hurt her Em. You heard me tell Paul that I don't even want her blood anymore; I care too much to do anything to hurt her. I love her so much"

"Yeah well I am just telling you"  
"Listen Em I lover her and I want to make her my wife and spend the rest of this life with her" Jazz made sure to whisper

"Why are you whispering Jazz?"  
"Because I haven't ask Bella yet to be my wife" he whispered again

"Oh I see are you going to ask her soon?"  
"Yes, I was thinking about Christmas Eve"  
'I think she will really love that"  
"I hope she will"

Before I could say anything else to Jazz Bella walked back in

"Here is your stuff Em, is everything alright boys?"  
"Yes Bells everything is fine you know you didn't have to pack for me"  
"Yes darlin everything is fine"  
"O.k. if you guys say so and also I didn't mind packing for you Em. Don't forget to hide you half of the friendship bear"

"Don't worry Belly bear, I won't forget. I'm going to miss you"

"Not as much as I am going to miss you"  
Bella had started to cry by this point so I picked her up and gave her a big Emmett bear hug. That made her feel somewhat better.

"I'm going to miss you to Jazz man"

"I'm going to miss you also Em but we will see each other soon"  
"I know we will. Will you guys walk me to my jeep"  
"Oh course Emmy bear besides I have to go to work"

So we all left the apt and walked out to my jeep. I gave Bells another hug and I was so sad to be leaving her. She had started to cry again and I was going to go to her but Jazz put his arm around her waist and she leaned into him. I knew that she was going to be alright with him, not just with me leaving but also if anything gets thrown there way. They were strong and could make it through anything. I got into my jeep and left for Alaska. I got a text message not long after

_Emmy bear,_

_I am going to miss you_

_Come to see me again soon_

_Love _

_Belly bear xoxo_

I texted her back saying that I would be back as soon as I could.

Jasper's POV

After Em left Bells was crying a lot so I asked her

"Darlin are you sure you want to go to work tonight?"  
"Yes cowboy I'm sure. I'll be alright and you'll help me if I need it right?"  
"I will always help you sweetheart all you have to do is ask"  
"Thanks Jazz lets go we don't want to be late"

So we drove to Rae's and her friends were already there. They came up to hug her and Elizabeth hugged me as well

"Bell is everything alright? You look so down like when I first met you" Elizabeth asked

"Yes Elizabeth I'm fine"  
"Where is your other friend Emmett?" Amy asked

"He had to go back to Alaska and his wife"  
"Why didn't she come with him?" Elizabeth wondered

"Because she doesn't like me to much"

"I'm sorry Bell are you sure you want to work tonight?" Amy asked

"Yeah Amy I'm sure I need the distraction"  
So Bells kissed me on the check and went to the bar to get ready and I went to my regular table. Everything went alright Paul came in to check on her again and sat with me for awhile. I found myself starting to like him. I was keeping a check on Bells emotions all night, so when all of a sudden she turned happy I wondered what made her that way. I looked over to the bar and saw two people from high school Angela and Ben, Bella was hugging Angela and saying

"Ang I never thought you guys were coming this soon I thought it would be Christmas until I saw you guys again"  
"Well Bella we missed you so much that we wanted to surprise you and came this weekend we don't have class tomorrow so her we are" Angela said

"Oh that is so great. Hey you guys remember Jasper right?"  
"Jasper the one that was with Alice?" Ben asked

"Yeah well he is no longer with Alice and I bumped into him almost a week ago he is over in the corner if you want to go and sit with him that way it would be easier to take care of all of you"  
I felt there emotions and they like so many humans were unsure of me

"Alright Bella lead the way over to him" Angela told her

So they came over and Bella said

"Jazz you remember Angel and Ben"  
"Yes Bella I do"  
"Would it be alright if they sat with you and Paul"  
"I don't mind Paul what about you?"  
"No that's fine they can sit with us" Paul answered

"Great o.k. so I will be done soon and then maybe we can all go and get a late night pizza I know a place that's open all night"

"Great Bella can't wait" Angela told her

So Bella went back to work and Paul and I talked to Angel and Ben. I found out that they were in there last year at the University of Vancouver. Angela was going to become a lawyer and Ben was going to be working at a comic book design company.

"What happened with you and Alice?" Angela asked

"We fell out of love"  
"I'm sorry Jasper, I knew how much you loved her by the way you would look at her" Ben said

"It's alright we did what was best for us"

Soon Bella came over to us and we left to go get pizza. Bella caught up with Angela and Ben after awhile it was time for all of us to leave; Paul gave Bella a hug and told her he would see her tomorrow. Angela and Ben left to go to their hotel with promises to get together soon to spend a whole day together and Bella and I left to go home

"It was a sad and happy day Jazz"  
"Yes it was sweetheart"  
We got home and got ready for bed. I kissed Bella and she responded like it was our first kiss again. I wondered if it would always feel like the first time when we kissed

"Goodnight darlin"

"Goodnight cowboy"

Author's note: Please review thanks

Also this is the last chapter for awhile that has 3 POV's


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15-Learning Jasper's back story

Author's Note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV 

I rolled over and saw a pair of beautiful golden eyes staring back at me. My amazing Jasper.

"Good Morin' darlin"

"Good morning cowboy"  
"How was your sleep?"  
"Great, how was your night?"  
"Very well thank you but I think we need to make a trip to the bookstore I need something new to read"  
"So it's Friday what do you want to do today before work?"  
"You know Jazz a week ago today you stepped back into my life and I couldn't be happier"  
"Your right darlin and I also couldn't be happier"

"I want to learn about you today"  
"Alright darlin what do you want to know?"  
"I want to hear about your life before the Cullens"  
"I should tell you my life before the Cullens was not a pleasant one"  
'Don't worry cowboy, nothing you tell me will make me run"

"Alright well why don't you get cleaned up first and I will make you breakfast and then I'll tell you all about me"  
"O.k. Jazz I would like to have French toast today please"

"Sure darlin I'll go start that for you"  
I kissed him and got up to grab a shower while Jazz went to the kitchen. While I was in the shower I was trying to figure out how I got so lucky to have Jasper in my life. I got out put on my black bra and underwear, I then put on my jeans and a blue tank top. I went out to the kitchen and Jazz had my breakfast all ready, the French toast had both maple syrup and powered sugar on it, there was also strawberry halved around the plate. It looked so good, and tasted even better. For a vampire he sure knew how to cook, after I finished Jazz took me over to the couch so he could start his story.

Jasper's POV 

"I used to live in Houston Texas it was 1861 and I was 17 years old when I joined the Confederate Army. I lied and told them that I was 20. I wasn't in the army for long but I did do a lot of things that most people who have longer careers in the army never do. I was the youngest major in Texas not taking in to account my real age. I was in charge of evacuating the women and children. I still remember that night very clearly I had just escorted a group to Houston and got myself a fresh horse. I was on my way back to Galveston when I came across them. When I first seen the three women I thought that they were angels because I never seen anyone more beautiful at the time. I dismounted my horse thinking that they were stragglers. There names were Maria, Lucy and Nettie, Maria was the one who changed me. The three days that it took for me to become a vampire were very painful. Once the three days were over I began my new life. I was not taught the same was that Carlisle taught the others, I was taught that humans were our natural food source and not to feel guilty about taking their lives, but being an empath I felt everything that my prey was feeling. I was Maria's second in command I was put in charge of training and turning newborns which is where I got all of these"  
I pulled off my shirt and even though Bella was a human I knew that she could see some of them

"Oh Jazz did you get all of those training the newborns?"  
"Yes Bella I did"  
I felt her emotions but she wasn't scared she was sad

"Darlin why are you sad?"  
"Because I don't like that you were hurt"

Then I was hit with such a strong wavy of anger

"Why are you angry?"  
"I HATE that bitch Maria so much for what she did to you"  
I was shocked because I have never heard anything like that from my Bella.

"Would you like to hear about the rest of the story?"  
"Yes Jazz please continue"

"Decades later I finally found a friend named Peter; he was one of the ones that I turned. One day when Peter and I was in charge of purging the newborns who Maria thought was worthy of staying. Peter was acting strangely and I found put why when it was time to dispose of Charlotte. Peter looked at me and then turned and yelled at Charlotte to run and he took off after her. I could have caught them easily but I didn't. Maria gave me hell for letting them get away but I didn't care. Five years later Peter and Charlotte came back to get me and told me about a different life. I left with them and never looked back, I spent many years with them but the depression of feeling everyone emotions that I was draining got to be too much for me. I left them and just wondered the world; I was in Philadelphia when I came across Alice. She told me about life with the Cullens and so I just went with her"  
Her emotions were anger I guess for Maria still and happiness.

"Darlin why are you feeling happy?"  
"I'm happy that Peter and Charlotte saved you from Maria and I'm happy that Alice found you and brought you to the Cullens to learn about the life that you are now leading"

"You aren't discussed by my past?"

"No Jazz that is who you were not who you are now; that man doesn't exists anymore"

"Yeah but I killed a lot of people"

"Jazz listen to me you had to do what you could to survive if you didn't you would not be sitting here with me now"  
"You really are an amazing women you know that"  
She blushed and then said

"Thank you Jazz"

"Are you sure you want to go into work tonight sweetheart?"  
"Yes Jazz I'll be fine"

"Alright then go get ready"

Bella went and got ready and then we went to the bar.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16-Sunny Saturday fun

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

It was Saturday and I didn't have to work tonight. It was a sunny day so we played video games. I have to admit that I was happy that Em go this and left it here to play when he is here. I haven't been able to talk to him on the phone but he did text me when he was alone. Today was one of those days because he texted me and said

Belly bear,

How are you?

Rose is hunting

So I thought I see

How you and Jazz

Are Hope

Everything

Is good love you

Say hi to Jazz for

I miss you

Emmy bear xoxo

So I texted him back saying

Emmy bear

I'm good

And so is Jazz

He says hi

Miss you too

Belly bear xoxo

After that Jazz and I played Pac Man and Guitar Hero all morning and after lunch we watched a couple of movies. We also talked some more. He told me that Peter had this gift were he knew things, he was not like Alice by seeing the future but he just knew when something was going to happen. Peter was the one that pushed Jazz to come here to Seattle and I am glad because if he didn't then Jazz wouldn't be here with me now.

"Jazz can I ask you something?"  
"Sure darlin what do you want to know?"  
"Can I meet Peter and Charlotte?"  
It was something that I was dying to do since hearing that they were the ones who rescued this beautiful man sitting in front of me

"Sure sweetheart we can go anytime you want"

"Well when do you want to go?"  
"It could be in a couple of weeks or it can be before Christmas its up to you"  
"Well it can't be Christmas because Charlie is expecting us to see him around that time"  
"Us?"  
"Yes us I told him that we started seeing each other and he seems happy for me and he said if you didn't have plans with your family then you can come with me"

"That's very nice of him"  
I wasn't sure how Jazz was going to take this next thing I was going to tell him

"Jazz if it's not too much for you I would also like to see Carlisle, Esme and Emmett again"

I waited with baited breath for his answer

"Are you sure that is what you want?"  
"Yes Jazz I miss Em and I don't want him to keep lying to Rosalie because if she finds out then it would be a problem and also I miss Carlisle and Esme they were like second parents to me"

"Well if that is what you really want darlin then I'll call Carlisle and see if we can come home"  
"Jazz do you think that Edward and Alice will be there as well?"  
"They might be sweetheart, it is a holiday after all and Esme likes to have us all home. I haven't gone since leaving them so Esme will be happy to hear that I'm coming home"  
"Where do they usually have the family get together in Alaska or Forks?"  
"Well usually Forks, which will be good because you can also see Charlie that way"  
"You mean we can see Charlie"  
"Very funny yes I meant we. What do you want to do now?"

"Will you read to me until I fall asleep?"  
"Sure darling and once you are asleep I'll call Carlisle and ask him"

So we went to our bedroom and I got in to my p.j.'s and Jazz pulled off his shirt. Ever since he told me about his life before the Cullens he wasn't afraid to be shirtless around me, which I liked very much because he had a very nice body, if only I could see the bottom half of him, hopefully it would be soon. I got into bed ad Jazz started to read and before I knew it I was asleep but not before hearing Jazz say

"Love you darlin"

"Love you to cowboy"

Jasper's POV

I wasn't all that surprised that Bella wanted to see Carlisle and Esme again. I knew that it only be a matter of time before she asked, I was happy that we would be going to Forks because there was a really beautiful spot near the river that I thought would be good to ask Bella to be me Mrs. Whitlock. Once she fell asleep I got my phone and called Carlisle, the phone only rang once before he answered

"Hello"  
"Hi Carlisle"  
"Jasper how are you?"  
"I am good, how are you and Esme?"  
"We are both well. Where are you?"  
"Seattle. Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course Jasper what would you like to know?"  
"Well first I should tell you why I'm in Seattle. I was in Texas with Peter and Charlotte when Peter told me that I should go to Seattle. So I went and when I passed a bar I smelt a scent that I haven't smelt since we left Forks"  
"Who was it son?"  
"The smell belonged to Bella Swan"  
"Does she know that you are there?"  
"Oh yes she knows. When I touched her hand I felt an electric shock go through my body that I never felt before"

"Did Bella also feel it?"  
"Yes she did. It seems that we were meant to be together forever Carlisle"  
"How does she feel about this?"  
"Happy, she had just been in life not living it"  
"I understand what you are saying"  
"So what I was calling you about is that, Bella and I would like to come home for Christmas if that is alright with you and Esme"  
"Of course son, Esme will be so happy to see you and Bella again"  
"Really that's great"  
"When should we expect you and Bella?"  
"Well I'm not sure yet we haven't talked about when we are coming we wanted to see if it would be alright to come"  
"Well call me when you know"

"Oh are you going to be in Forks this year like always?"  
"Well we were going to stay here but I think Esme will have no problems coming back to Forks"  
"O.k. great. So when I know when we are coming, I'll call you"  
"O.k. son sounds good"  
"Thank you Carlisle"  
"No need to thank me. We love having you home and we do miss Bella a lot take good care of her"

"I will. She also miss you Esme and Emmett. Goodbye Carlisle talk to you soon"

"Goodbye Jasper I'll await you call"

Author's note: Please review thanks

Also next chapter will be jumping to December and a week before Jasper and Bella go to Forks and see the Cullens.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17-Week before going to Forks

Author's Note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

We are now in December

Bella's POV

It was a week before we were to go to Forks. Most days I am happy to be going and other days I am scared to find out how everyone will react to Jazz and I being together. Jazz had just got back from hunting and after he got out of his dirty clothes and into the shower I took his clothes to put with the rest of the laundry. When I was doing the laundry I put in my MP3 player and was dancing very badly and signing a long with my favorite songs. I had a mix of all kinds of music, new songs and old songs. Romeo by Dolly Parton came on and every time I hear that song I think about my cowboy. I had just finished folding a load of clothes and I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me that I went into the bedroom thinking that Jazz would already be out and dressed. I opened the door and sang the line "And the little body is all I ever seen I ain't never seen a cowboy look that good in jeans." I look up and there is Jasper fresh from his shower with water still dripping down his body wearing nothing but a towel slung low around his hips. I couldn't stop my eyes from taking in the sight in front of me. I was glad that he had a good body before being turned; probably all that work that he did o the farm. Did his family even have a farm? Have to remember to ask him. Oh I wonder if he even had a farmer's tan. My desire for this manpire in front of me was growing. I looked at his face and he had a sexy smirk on his face, he leaned against the door and said

"Like what you see darlin?"

He laid on the Texas accent thick

"Oh you have know ideal how much I like what I see"

Did that just come out?

"Actually I do empath remember"  
"Oh yeah"

He had his hand at the knot in the towel, and I so badly wanted him to take the towel off so I could see everything.

"Darlin would you mind throwing me a pair of jeans"  
"Sure Jazz"  
I grabbed a pair of jeans that I had just folded and walked them over to Jazz.

"Thank ya darlin"

He took the jeans and kissed me then went back into the bathroom to put them on. It didn't escape my notice that he didn't ask for a shirt. I had finally got up the courage to as him about how physical we can be with each other. The kisses that we shared were amazing and nothing like how I kissed with Edward. I had all of the clothes put away before he came out and when he did come out he took my breath away like always. He walked over to sit on the bed with me.

"Jazz can I ask you something?"  
"Darlin you can always ask me a question"  
"Can you and I … you know"  
"What have sex?"  
"Yes"  
"Did you and Edward never?"  
"No he said he could kill me"  
"Oh sweetheart we can make love if we wanted to. I would just have to use a condom to make sure that my venom doesn't harm you"  
"So you mean we can have sex?"  
"Yes darlin we can" 

Jasper's POV

Before I know it Bella is sitting in front of me kissing me all over my face, neck and chest

"Whoa, whoa darlin slow down"  
"No cowboy I want to feel you please I've waited to long"  
"Darlin are you sure"  
"Yes Jazz please make love to me"

"Darlin I want your first time to be special"  
"Cowboy I don't need flowers or candles but if you want to put on music that I am fine with. All I need is you"

"Are you sure darlin?"

"Yes Jazz please"

So I gently pushed on her shoulder to get Bella to lie back on the bed. I hovered over her making sure that I didn't put to much weight on her. I started to place kisses all over Bella. I started with her lips and then made my way to her jaw and down to her collarbone. She brought her hands to my chest and started to rub up and down and then moved to my back and up to my neck. She laced her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer to her to put more presser into the kiss. I moved my hands down to her breast they were beautiful and made to fit my hands. I nibbled on one while pulling and twisting the other. Bella was letting out some beautiful moans while I was doing this. I switched breast and she arched up to me to give me more access. I moved one hand to the hem of her top and began to lift it up I stopped kissing her long enough to get her top off and when I saw her in only her bra I was memorized, she was the most beautiful women I had ever saw. She reached down to the top of my jeans and started to unbuckle them and then she pulled the zipper down slowly. She was trying to pull them off without breaking our kiss but it wasn't working so I got up and removed my jeans but left on my boxers.

"Please Jazz I want to feel you"

"Time is a great thing darlin"

I moved my hands slowly down her body placing kisses all the way down till I reached the top of her yoga pants. I ran my tongue right at the top of her pants and start to pull them down I left her underwear on for now. I placed kisses all the way down her legs. When I got to her feet I pulled off her pants and sat back to look at the beauty lying before me. She blushed and said

"What are you looking at?"  
"I am looking at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"  
She blushed harder and I started my way back up again. I ran a finger up her slit and she was already dripping wet and waiting for me. I ripped of her panties and snaked my arm up her back to undo her bra. I went back to running my finger up her slit, she was moving trying to get some friction so I inserted a finger in to her and she let out a moan, I began moving that finger in and out and soon added a second finger. I could feel her orgasm coming so I rubbed hard over her clit and I felt her walls clench around me I kept moving my fingers in and out I added my tongue to lick up her sweet juices, she tasted even better then her blood. After she came down from her orgasm I removed my fingers and went up to kiss her.

"Jazz please more"

"Not right now darlin, I am not fully prepared yet"  
"Can we do that again sometime?"  
"Yes sweetheart we can"  
"Good"

She was yawning so I sent her a dose of clam and before I knew it she was asleep.

Author's note: Please review thanks

Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter I hit a wall and couldn't figure out what was wrong but I finally figured out what was wrong. Sorry for the wait hope it is a good chapter, this is the first time I have done this from a man's pov.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18-Going to Forks

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Jasper's POV

Well today is the day that Bella and I leave for Forks. It wouldn't take us long to get there but we are stopping in Port Angles to do some shopping seeing as it is almost Christmas. We were spending the whole day together and tomorrow we were going to see the Cullens. As far as I knew beside Alice and her seeing the future Carlisle was the only family member that knew we were together or even coming for Christmas. I wanted it to be a surprise for Esme. I had called Carlisle at work and asked him to do this for us and he said that he wouldn't tell anybody. The day after we visit the family we were going to see Charlie that should be something. Bella was in the bedroom packing for the week but we would probably be bringing back more clothes if Alice was there. Bella emotions were going from happiness and sacredness. I try to help her as much as I could. I walked in to the bedroom to see if she was almost ready

"Darlin, are you almost ready we should be on the road if we want to do some shopping before we get to our hotel"  
"Yes cowboy I am ready. I just put the last thing in the bag"

"Darlin I have something for you and I would like for you to accept it and not fight me on it please"  
"Jasper what is it?"  
From inside my pocket I pulled out a black credit card with Bella Whitlock on it

"Here darlin I would like for you to use this for whatever you need"  
"Jasper I can't accept this"  
"Sure you can darlin what mine is yours and I have a lot of money and I would like to spend it on my girl and I would like my girl to spend it on herself and on whatever else she may want or need."

"Jazz I do have some money"  
"Yes but sweetheart I have more and it just keeps growing and if another vampire ever killed me I can't take it with me so why not have the love of my very long life help me spend it?"  
"Am I the love of your life Jazz I know we are soul mates but is that how you really feel?"  
"Yes darlin it is I have searched and searched for my true other half and you my dear are it."  
"I don't know what to say"  
"Say that you will take this card and use it for whatever and who ever"  
"Alright cowboy if you are sure"  
"I am 100% positive"  
"Then I will take it. Thank you cowboy"  
"No problem my darlin"

We grabbed the last bag and left the bedroom. I had already taken the other bags and put them in my car. We locked the apt and went down to my car. I put the bag in, helped Bella get in to the car and then ran around to the driver's side and got in. I started up my car and purred because I love the sound of my car starting up but not as much as I love the sounds that Bella makes. I pulled out of the parking space and started to make my way to Port Angles. I had my iPod hooked up and I pressed play, I had a mix of songs but most of them were country songs, there were old school songs and new songs. Bella seemed to like the songs that were on there and was singing along with the ones she knew. It was late afternoon by the time we reached Port Angles. I found a place to park and put the alarm on my car because I didn't want it to be stolen.

"So darlin any ideals of where you want to go?"  
"Well I think first to the bookstore and then I don't know where from there. I guess we will just wonder around and if something catches our eye we will go and see it"  
"Sounds good to me but in the bookstore no trying to fine out what I am buying"  
"That goes for you as well. Maybe we should shop separately"  
"Do you think that is necessary?"  
"Well no but only if we can keep what we are getting each other for Christmas a secret then we should be fine"  
"Alright then darlin lets go"  
So we walked to the bookstore to start shopping. Once there we did separate. But my number was programmed in to Bella's cell if she did need me for anything. I knew that I didn't need to worry about getting an engagement ring or a wedding ring for Bella because I was planning on proposing to her with the ring that has been in my family for a very long time. The ring was my great grandmother's that was passed down to my grandmother who passed it down to my mom. I found it one day when I went back to my house after everyone had passed in a box. Nobody went to the house once everyone had died. I had gone back to try and see if I could find any of my human memories and when I found the rings, I remembered how they were passed down, I took them and other treasures from my house. I knew that Bella would like them they were simple rings but very beautiful. The wedding ring was a gold ban with three diamonds on top and the engagement ring only had one diamond. I bought Alice's ring because I knew that she would want something more that suited her style. I couldn't wait to ask Bella to become Mrs. Whitlock. I knew that Bella would be the only ones to wear these rings because I was hoping to spend forever with her.

Bella's POV

Once we got to the bookstore I went one way and Jazz went another. I was trying to figure out what to get everyone. I think Emmett will be easy; I will get him some video games and something with a bear on it. Carlisle I would get him an engraved watch with World's Greatest Doctor on it. Esme I will get a bracelet that had a charm that represented the family. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward I will just have to look around to see what I could find. I knew that what I needed was not in here so I just looked around to see if I can find any books that interest me and wait for Jazz to be finished. A while later Jazz walked up behind me and whispered

"Darlin are you an angel because I have never seen anyone so beautiful as you before?"  
I turned around and smiled at my cowboy

"Oh I think I can think of someone more beautiful than me"  
"Oh yeah who?"  
"You cowboy, you are the angel here not me"  
"I don't think that is true"  
"Well I do"  
"Well thank ya ma'am"

"Get everything you wanted in here?"  
"Yes I did. Did you?"  
"No, my gifts are not in the bookstore"  
"Well where do you want to go now?"  
"I need to go to a jewelers store"  
"O.k. lets pay for these books and we will go"  
So we went to pay for the books and left the bookstore to go to the jewelers store. We got there and a nice old man who looked as if he ran the store for a very long time asked

"How may I help the two of you?"  
"Well I need a watch with World's Greatest Doctor engraved on it and a gold bracelet with different charms on it"  
"O.k. my dear. What type of watch were you looking for?"  
"A gold pocket watch"  
"A what charms for the bracelet?"  
"A piano, a bear, a rose, a cowboy hat, a pixie, and a stethoscope"  
"Alright my dear you leave it with me and come back in a couple of day and everything will be ready for you"  
"Thank you very much. See you in a couple of days"  
"Good bye for now"  
We walked out of the store and Jazz asked

"Where to now darlin?"

"I am not sure lets just walk around and see if anything catches my eye. I need gifts for you, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett"

"Are you scared about seeing Edward again?"  
"A little yes but as long as you are by my side everything will be alright"

"Don't worry sweetheart I will never leave you"  
"I know you won't cowboy. What about you, how is it going to be for you seeing Alice again?"  
"It will be fine as long as you are there with me"  
"I will never leave you cowboy, not for anything in my world or your world"  
"Thank you sweetheart"

We continue walking and we came across an antics store

"Jazz lets go in I may find something in there"

"Why don't you go in and I will go to the electronics store. I want to get Em gift in there"  
"I want to go there for Em also"  
"Well why don't I go for the both of us this way here if you don't find anything in the antics store we can go and get dinner and then go to our hotel room"  
"Alright sounds like a plan see you in a half hour"

"Call me if you need me for anything"  
"I always will, love you"  
"Love you also"  
So with that I went in to the antics store to look around. They had all kinds of stuff but I found something that I didn't think I would find. It was an old wooden box with Whitlock on the top. Inside there was old letters, a locket that had a picture of Jasper before he joined the civil war and some pictures and a couple of other things. In one photo was a younger Jasper in a civil war uniform, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I knew that I had to buy this, I continued looking around and I found an old looking doll that had A.B. on it under her dress. I knew that this doll had belonged to Alice because she once told me that her last name was Brandon so I got that also and the last thing that I found was a silver heart bracelet with to my beautiful daughter Rosalie, may you always have love inscribed on it. I went to pay for all of my findings and hoped that they would like what I got them. Just as I was getting the everything Jasper walked in the door

"Ready to go darlin?"

"Yes cowboy I am, where are the things from the electronics store?"  
"Already in the car"  
"Should have known. Let's go get some wrapping paper and tape, get something to eat and go to the hotel"  
"Alright darlin"

So we went got the wrapping paper and tape, got me something to eat and went back to the hotel room. Jazz went to go and hunt and I wrapped all of the gifts, grabbed a shower and got in to bed to watch some T.V. Jazz got back just as I was dosing off, grabbed a shower and climbed in beside me to help me fall asleep. Tomorrow was a big day, seeing the Cullens again.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19-Going to the Cullens

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

Well today we go and see the Cullens. I am excited to be seeing Em again I also can't wait to see Carlisle and Esme. I wondered how Rosalie will act and if Edward and Alice will be there. I got up and got a shower I was trying to figure out what to wear when Jazz came up and wrapped his arms around me

"Darlin why don't you wear something that makes you fell comfortable"  
"Well what would you like to see on me?"  
"How about a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, I love you in blue"  
"O.k. cowboy I'll wear that as long as you wear a pair of jeans also and a black sweater"  
"Alright darlin I'll wear that"

So after he went to go grab his shower I got dressed. I was just making the bed when he walked out, anytime I saw this manpire shirtless took my breath away. He already had his jeans on and was looking through the closet to find the black sweater not realizing that I had already got it out for him.

"Looking for this cowboy?"  
I held the sweater in my hand

"Yes darlin I am, can I have it please"  
"No, you have to catch me if you want it"

I ran out of the room with him hot on my heels, I ran to the kitchen and out the other door, just as I was passing the couch he pounced and gently grabbed me around my waist and throw us on the couch with him underneath me

"Now that I caught you darlin can I have my sweater?"  
"No not until you kiss me"  
"So that is how you want to play is it darlin o.k."  
He flipped us over so that I was lying on the couch and him hovering over top of me he had the sexy smirk and a glint in his eyes

"What are you going to do to me cowboy?"  
"I am going to kiss you till you can't breath and after you catch your breath I am going to kiss you again and again until you give me my sweater"

"Is that all you are going to do cowboy?"  
"Yes it is for now"  
We have had some fun since that day after his shower but he didn't want to take it any further. I was willing to wait until he was ready but sometimes it was frustrating. I was brought out of my thought by two cold and sexy lips pressed to mine and like Jazz promised he kept kissing me but I wasn't ready to give him the sweater yet. I felt his cool breath next to my ear and he whispered

"Darlin we are going to be late if we don't go soon"  
"But I'm not ready to stop kissing you yet"  
"How about this we go and when we come back we will continue kissing"  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Have I ever broke my promises or gone back on my word?"  
"No you haven't"

So I handed him the sweater and he finished getting dressed. Once dressed we got in to his car and drove to the Cullen house, as we got nearer I was starting to get nervous, Jazz sent me some calming waves and it helped a little. We got to the turn off for the Cullen house and I started worrying about how they would react to us being together.

"Don't worry darlin everything will be fine"  
"Are you sure Jazz?"  
"Yes as long as we have each other we will get through anything"

We came to a stop in front of the house and sat there for a minute, no one came out to bug us. Jazz leaned over and put his hand under my chin to gently turn it and said

"Darlin everything will work out are you ready?"  
"Yes I am as long as you are always here for me"  
"I'll never leave you I couldn't"

He leaned forward and kissed me until I forgot about everything. He pulled away smirked at me and got out of the car and came around to help me out. We walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and wait.

Jasper's POV

The door opened and there stood Esme, she looked at us and then she said

"Oh My God Jasper and Bella you are here I didn't know if I would ever see you two again"

She then grabbed Bella in to a hug and said

"I've missed you so much Bella I am sorry we ever left you please forgive me"  
"Oh Esme of course I forgive you"  
She then grabbed me and said

"Jasper I am so happy to see you again. I thought when you left I would never see my son again"

"Its o.k. Esme I am here, I would always have come back to see you"

She took my hand and Bella's and lead us in to the house calling

"Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie look who has come"

As if they already didn't know what with our super hearing. Carlisle came down from his study and smiled at us. He came over and hugged Bella and said

"Bella it is so good to see you again. I am sorry that we left you"  
"Its o.k. Carlisle"

I was so proud of the way that Bella was handling seeing Carlisle and Esme again, she had really missed them and I wasn't sure how she would have reacted. Carlisle then turned to me and took my hand to shake it

"Son it is so good to see you again, how was Texas and Peter and Charlotte?"  
"It's good to see you also Carlisle. Texas was good and so were Peter and Charlotte. Just then Em and Rose walked in from the garage. Em was so happy that Bella was here and Rose was not her usual bitchy self, it made me wonder what that was all about. Em come over to us and looked at Bella, a smile was on her beautiful face and Em picked her up and gave her an Emmett bear hug

"I've missed you so much Bella"

"I've missed you to Em"

He put her down and turned to me

"Jazz man how the hell are you?"  
"I'm good Em how are you?"  
"The same as always"

Rose then walked over to us and Bella looked a little scared

"Bella, I want to say to you that I never hated you, I just didn't like that you were acting like a puppet to Edward, I know you love him but you let him do everything and you never stood up for yourself."  
"Thank you for not hating me Rosalie because I never once hated you I didn't understand why you didn't like me but I never hated you"  
"Well thank you for that I will try to be better towards you"  
She then turned to me and said

"Brother it has been to long I thought you would never come back"

"Don't worry Rosie no matter how much you drive me crazy I will always come back to see you"  
She hit my arm and then gave me a hug. Esme then said

"Lets all go into the living room and see what Bella and Jasper has been up to since we left. So we all went to the living room (it's funny to call it a living room when we are not living we just are here) and talked. Bella told them about what had happened to her since we left and they were all saddened because nobody thought of Victoria and Laurent when we left. I then told them what I had been up to and then we told them about when we met again and how we discovered that we were soul mates. I thought Rose was going to be mad about this but she wasn't, she was happy so I asked her about it

"Rose why are you happy?"  
"Because I see how happy the both of you make each other and I couldn't want anything else for my brother but to find happiness"

"Thank you Rose"

We talked some more and Esme asked

"How long will you guys be with us?"  
"Well tomorrow we are going to see my father and then we will be back here for Christmas if it is alright with you Esme"  
"Of course it is. Umm … I should tell you that Edward and Alice will be here also"  
"Yes Esme I figured as much and Bella and I will be fine with seeing them again as long as we have each other nothing will come between us"

I leaned over and kissed Bella on the head. We played video games and talked with the family until Bella got hungry. Esme felt bad for not having food in the house for Bella but Bells just said

"Please don't worry Esme you didn't know that we were coming to see you"

We left then with hugs all around and promises to come back again before Christmas. We went to go and get something to eat for Bella and then went to the hotel room where I kept my promise to Bella. She fell asleep very happy. Tomorrow was going to be interesting seeing Charlie and telling him that we are in love and want to spend forever together of course as far a Charlie knew that was until one of us died, but what he didn't know was that Bella may want to be turned into a vampire.

Author's note: Please review thanks

Also a thank you to all who review


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20- Going to see Charlie

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Jasper's POV

Today I was meeting Bella's father that should be interesting. I was pretty sure that he didn't want anything to do with my family after Edward left her the way that he did. I would just have to make Charlie see that I am nothing like Edward and that I love Bella more than my own life. Bella was starting to stir and I knew that she would be up in a few minutes; she rolled over and snuggled in closer to me as she could without lying on top of me. I knew that she was awake but was just lying there so I kissed her on top of her head and said

"Come on darlin, we need to get ready and go see your father"  
"I hope he won't be too hard on you"

"Like I said to you before as long as we are together nothing else matters"

"I agree with you Jazz"

So we got up and I went to get a shower while Bella went to go get something to eat, we were expected to be at Charlie's around noon. I got out and had my jeans on by the time Bella came back into the bedroom, her lust spiked when she saw me put on my cowboy boots and that I was still shirtless

"Not now darlin you need to get a shower and we have to leave soon"  
She pouted but went to get a shower. I found a blue button-up shirt and put it on. Bella got out and put on her jeans and a red turtleneck. We left the hotel room and got in to my car, the drive to Charlie's house was a quite one. When we got there Bella turned to me and said

"Charlie likes fishing and baseball"

"O.k. anything else I should know about him?"  
"He loves me a lot but he just doesn't show it and he like Harry Clearwater's home made fish fry"  
"That sounds gross what is it?"  
"It is gross and its something that Harry makes and Charlie loves it"  
She kissed me and I got out of the car and went around to her side to help her out also. We walked up to the door and knocked.

Bella's POV

We knocked on Charlie's door and waited for him to come and answer the door. When he did he looked at me and then looked at Jazz, he then said

"Bells I am so glad that you are here"

He then gave me a hug and turned to Jazz and said

"Weren't you the one with Alice?"  
"Yes sir I was"  
"Dad can we please go inside and talk"  
"Sure kid come on"

So we went inside and Charlie took the recliner and Jazz and I sat on the couch. Charlie looked over at Jazz and said

"So how come you are still not with Alice?"  
Alice was always Charlie's favorite, I think she had him wrapped around her finger, he would do anything for her and was so grateful when she came and took care of me after James broke my leg.

"Alice and I decided that it was time we went our own way. We were just going in different directions, we are still friends though"  
"So how did the two of you meet up again"  
"Well I was working at the bar when Jasper walked in, I had my back turn and Jazz called my name and when I turned around he was there. We talk and hung out together."  
"So what are you dating him now?"

"Yes Charlie I am do you have a problem with that?"  
He was getting me mad now and I didn't want to be mad at him but he was treating me like a child. Before I knew it a calming wave thanks to Jazz was sent out and I felt calmer and I noticed that Charlie did as well.

"I just want to make sure that he doesn't hurt you like he did"  
"Chief Swan I am nothing like Edward. I respect Bella and I don't try to control her"  
I turned and smiled at Jazz and sent he all of my love. I knew he felt it when a spark came in his eyes.

"Bella how do you feel about him?"  
"I really care about him and like Jasper said he is nothing like Edward he treats me like an equal"

I couldn't tell Charlie how I really felt because I don't think that will go over to well with Charlie that I fell madly in love with a manpire only after we reconnected and that we are soul mates and meant to be together forever and not a human forever but a forever till the world ends or we get killed by another vampire. But even then I don't think that our love would stop and we would find a way to be together if we ever did get killed.

"Well just let me tell you Jasper if you ever hurt my baby girl I will hunt you down and kill you. I would have done the same thing to Edward if he didn't leave when he did"  
"Don't worry Chief Swan I would never hurt Bella and I would never leave her she means so much to me more than my own life."

"Well that is what Edward said and look where it got her"  
"Dad we told you before Jasper is nothing like Edward"  
"I am just saying so you know what to expect Jasper"  
"Dad I am with him now and there is nothing that you say can change that. If you don't like it we will leave now"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21-Christmas Eve

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I woke up to see that Jazz had decorated the hotel room with Christmas decorations; there was a small fake tree on the night stand and streamers around. I looked for Jazz and saw him sitting in a chair and just watching me

"Jazz did you do all this?"  
"Yes darlin I did Happy Christmas Eve"

I got up out of bed and ran over to him and jumped in to his lap and hugged and kissed him and said

"Thank you Jazz Happy Christmas Eve"  
"Your welcome sweetheart, I know how much you love Christmas and I know that we can't be at home right now because we will be spending it with family but I thought that today would be our day to celebrate our first Christmas together, so I decorated our room"  
"Oh Jazz I love you and thank you so much I love everything you did"

"Later today I am going to take you out to my favorite spot and give you a Christmas gift early"  
"What are we going to do this morning?"

"We are going to watch Christmas movies and just be with each other"  
"Sounds perfect Jazz let me go get cleaned up and then we can start our morning"  
"Alright sweetheart take your time"

I gave Jazz another kiss and went to the closet to find something to wear; I saw a white garment bag with a note written by Jazz saying

_Darlin please put this on this afternoon went I take you out._

_Love Jazz_

I pulled down the zipper and saw a beautiful light blue dress I was so amazed that Jazz had got this for me. I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a green tank top. I looked on the floor and saw a shoe box with another note from Jazz

_Darlin these go with the dress_

_Love you_

I was trying to figure out how I got so luck as to have a man so caring such as Jazz. I went in to the bathroom to get my shower; once I was done I got out, dried off and get dressed. I didn't brush my hair because Jazz loved to do that. I walk out and went over to him and handed him the brush and said

"Please"

I bit my lower lip and waited for his answer

"Sure darlin come here"

I went closer to him and sat in front of him and he started to brush my hair while humming Jingle Bells. I thought it was funny that he would be humming that around me.

"Jazz what movies are we watching?"  
"The Santa Clause movie with Tim Allen all of them, How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Jim Carry and 1950s version of A Christmas Carol"

Jazz had picked all of my favorite Christmas movies. Once he was done brushing my hair he ordered up some breakfast for me. Once I was done we got comfortable and began watching the movies. After they were all watched Jazz got me lunch and then I took a nap. I slept for two hours and when I woke up Jazz said

"O.k. darlin now is the time from my second gift to you go and get ready and then we will go."  
So I got up grabbed another shower making sure that I shaved my legs. I got out got dried off and then I put on the blue dress and brushed my hair, I put my hair in a bun with a few pieces hanging out framing my face. When I saw what I looked like I was amazed that I could look that good. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Jazz was already dressed in a pair of black dress pants and black button-up top he looked so sexy. When he saw me his eyes lit up and he said

"Darlin you are so beautiful in that dress"

He then walked over to me and kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Kissing Jazz was out of this world and I wanted to spend forever kissing this beautiful sexy manpire. He chuckled against my lips and that sent a shiver through my body.

"Darlin we have to stop so we can go and I can give you my Christmas gift"  
"But I don't want to stop kissing you yet" I pouted

"Don't worry darlin we will be kissing again"  
"Fine where are we going?"  
"That sweetheart is a surprise"  
"Are we running or taking the car?"  
"Both"

We that Jazz took my hand and we walked out to the car. Once I was in the car Jazz put a blindfold on me

"What are you doing Jazz?"  
"I don't want to ruin the surprise by having you see where we are going"

"Alright I trust you Jazz"

He kissed me again quickly and started the car I was glad that I was blindfolded because Jazz was driving fast

"Jazz why are you driving so fast?"  
"Because I want to get us to the spot before the sun starts to set"  
So we kept driving for a bit and then the car stopped and Jazz came over to my side to help me out. I thought he was going to take of the blindfold but he didn't saying

"Not yet sweetheart but soon"  
He took off like a shot and again I was happy for the blindfold but I still closed my eyes. After a few minutes we came to a stop Jazz helped me off his back and took off the blindfold but I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet because I wanted to get adjusted to my surroundings.

Jasper's POV 

Once we got to my favorite spot next to the river where you can see the sun setting and rising; it was a beautiful spot and I came here a lot to think. I took off Bella's blindfold but she wasn't ready to open her eyes yet so I got down on one knee. After she opened her eyes and was shocked to see my on one knee

"Darlin, when you stepped back into my life 4 months ago I couldn't have been happier. I never thought that I would ever love again after Alice left me but you proved to me that I could love again and that I could find my soul mate one day after all of the bad things I did before. I thought that I would never deserve to be loved the way that you love me but I was wrong, when I found you my life was complete, you know the real me and don't want me to change. Isabella Swan, I have loved so since the first day that I met you of course at that time it was only as a sister but as we reconnected I found my self falling in love with you more and more everyday. I want you to be by my side for always will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Bella Whitlock and marrying me?"  
"Jasper when you came back I thought that I could be happier; I finally felt that my life was complete when we discovered that we were soul mates. After Edward left me I thought that no matter if I ever found someone to love that they would love me like he did but I was wrong. The love that I have for you is so strong that I think that if we were ever to be separated we can also make our way back to each other. So yes Jasper Whitlock I will marry you and it will be a very happy day when we say I do"

I was so happy when Bella said that she would become Mrs. Whitlock, I pulled out the engagement ring to place on Bella's finger

"Oh Jazz it is so beautiful"  
"Thank you. It has been passed down through my family; it was my great grandmother who passed it down to my grandmother who then passed it down to my mother"  
"How did you ever find it?"  
"Well after my family died I went back to my house I was a vampire by that time and I was looking around to see if I could have remember anything and when I found a box and I opened it I saw the rings and I remembered what they were and how they came to be in my mothers hands"  
"Oh Jazz I am so glad that you were able to remember a part of your human life"  
I had already had a blanket well three really so that we can sit on and watch the sun set together I had made sure to get here and ask Bella to marry me with enough time that we can talk and watch the setting sun. We were still standing and the sun was about to set so I took Bella's hand and we both went to sit on the blankets and I had one left over to wrap around Bella so she wouldn't catch a cold. The sun started to set when Bella asked

"When you say that you want me to be by your side forever you still mean forever forever right?"  
"Of course I do sweets as long a you want to that is what I want also"  
"Well cowboy I have given it much thought and I know what I want"  
"What's that darlin?"  
"I want to become a vampire and stay with you until the world ends"  
"Are you sure that you want that darlin?"

"Yes Jazz I thought and thought and I love you so much that one lifetime is not enough for me to love you in. I want thousands of days like this with you not just the normal human days."

"Well then when do you want to do it?"  
"Before my next birthday and after our wedding"  
"O.k. when do you want to get married?"  
"In April on the first day of spring"  
"Sounds good to me"  
"But we are not telling Charlie till late February. Not because I am scared of tell him but because he doesn't know how strong our love is right now and I don't want him to freak out"

"Alright darlin if that is what you want"  
"It is Jazz"

I then felt a spike in embarrassment coming from Bella so I asked her about it

"Darlin why are you feeling embarrassed?"  
"Well I wanted to ask you something but I am afraid and embarrassed about what it is and how you will react"  
"You can tell me anything sweetheart what is it?"  
"I know that you said that we have to wait until you are ready but I was just wondering when is it that you'll be ready."  
I knew of course what she was talking about but I want to make sure

"What Bella what is it that are asking me?"  
"I want you to make love to me Jasper"  
"I only told you no because I wanted to wait until I asked you to marry me this way here if we made love before I asked you and then I asked you I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you to do something that you may not want to do"  
"Jazz you could never make me feel like that. I thought that you wanted to wait until I was like you"  
"Once you are like me I won't have to be careful with what we do but I would never take away that human experience from you"

"You always treat me right Jazz. Umm … when do you think we can make love?"  
"Well we are not doing out here in the cold you would catch your death what with my body temperature and the weather. So let's go back to the hotel and see where the night takes us"  
"Lets go Jazz"  
So I gather the blankets and made sure that Bella was safely on my back before I took off running. We got back to the car and I help Bella in. We only made one stop which was to get Bella something to eat and then we went to the hotel room. I could feel that Bella was nervous so I said to her

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do sweetheart"  
"I want to make love to you Jazz I just don't know how to"  
"We will just do what you feel comfortable with any thing that you don't like or want to do just tell me"  
"Alright Jazz I promise I will"  
I just stood and wait for Bella to make the first move. After a few minutes she came closer to me and started to kiss me at first it was sweet and passionate but as we continued to kiss it got more passionate knowing that Bella needed to breath I moved to kiss her jaw and working my way down her neck, I stopped there and sucked at the pulse point, I couldn't wait to finally break through that soft skin of Bella's neck pushing my venom in to her turning her and making here mine forever. While I was kissing her neck she had weaved her hands into my hair and she was tugging try to get me back up to her lips, I didn't make her wait any long and I went back to her lips. As we were kissing I walked us to the bedroom, as soon as Bella's legs hit the bed she sat down while dragging me with her. I kept kissing here and she moved her hands from my hair and run them down my chest and around to my back. She brought her hands back to my chest and started to unbutton my shirt once all of the buttons were undone she was trying to get it off me but couldn't because we were still kissing so I stopped the kiss so that I could remove my shirt. I went back to kissing her I moved my hand to her back so that I could unzip her dress, I got her up so I could take her dress all the way off. She was standing there in front of me in just a black bra and underwear set. She started to blush and tried to cover herself up but I grabbed her arms to stop her saying

"You are beautiful, never forget that"

She blushed again but didn't try to cover herself again. I gently picked her up and placed her in the middle, I went back to kissing her and she had moved her hands down to my jeans, she started to unbutton my jeans and I quickly got up to take them and my boxers off. When she saw me completely naked a strong wave of lust came off of her and she started to lick her lips. I crawled back up to her and started to rub her slit which was already dripping wet. She was moaning and I got harder.

"Please Jazz I want to feel you"  
So I ripped off her underwear and put a finger inside of her, I began to move my finger in and out. She was moaning and I knew that she was close to cumming so I inserted and second finger and started to thrust faster and faster until I felt her walls clenching around my fingers. I kept moving in her until she came down from her orgasm.

"Jazz that just gets better and better every time you do that to me"

"Glad that I make you feel that way darling"  
"Now please Jazz make love to me"  
"It's going to hurt for awhile sweetheart do you want me to help you through the pain?"  
"No Jazz I want to feel everything that you do to me making me yours"

"Are you sure darlin?"

"Yes Jazz please"

"Are you ready for this?"  
"Yes Jazz please make love to me now"

So I grabbed a condom and put it on and began to slowly entering her, I stopped when I reached her barrier

"Are you ready darlin?"  
She nodded her head yes and I took her hand in mine and began pushing in and felt her barrier break and I smelt the little bit of blood. I didn't move until she was ready, she had some tears running down her face; I wiped away the tears with my thumb. After a few minutes Bella squeezed my hand and said

"Jazz I am ready for you to move"

I found a gentle pace to start with but after awhile I started to pick up speed and Bella started to move with me. I could feel her orgasm coming and so I picked up speed again and Bella met me thrust for thrust, I reached between us and started to rub her clit until I felt her walls clench around me

"JASPER Oh My God that felt so amazing"

After she screamed my name I pushed into her a few more times and felt my own release come and I screamed her name

"Oh Bella thank you for sharing that with me"  
"No thank you, I have never felt that way before"

I noticed that she was starting to yawn so I removed myself from inside of her and got up to go into the bathroom to run a bath. Once the water was ready I went back and got Bella. We took a bath together and after that was done Bella got into her p.j.'s and I threw on a pair of sweatpants and climbed in to bed. Before I knew it Bella had fallen asleep but not before saying

"Love you forever Jazz"  
"Love you more darlin"

Meanwhile at the Cullen house unknown to Jasper and Bella Edward, Sammy Alice and her soul mate John had just arrived.

Author's note: Please review thanks

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I wanted to make it good. Hope y'all like it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22-Christmas Day

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I woke up and knew that it was Christmas, the day hadn't even started yet and already it was a great day. I woke up where I will be forever in the arms of my Jasper after having one of the best nights of my life. The way that Jazz made me feel when we were making love was amazing, he was so caring and patient with me and I fell even deeper in love with my manpire. I looked up into his eyes and got lost in the love that was shining out of them; I still couldn't believe that I deserved him.

"Mornin darlin Merry Christmas"  
"Morning cowboy Merry Christmas"  
I reached up and gave him a kiss, he tasted so sweet like always.

"So I guess we have a big day today"  
"Yeah we do and I guess we better get up and started it. We have to be at Charlie's by 10am"  
"Alright darlin and we have to be at the Cullen's by 1pm"

"Well I guess we better get dressed then"

So I got up got my red bra and underwear and went to take a shower. When I got to the door of the bathroom I turned around and said

"Want to join me cowboy?"  
"Hell ya"  
So he ran across the room and was by my side in no time at all, we walked in to the bathroom holding hands. Once in the bathroom I ran the water until it was just right, I then got undressed and stepped into the shower, I turned around to see Jazz still standing the fully clothed

"Well you coming in cowboy? I don't want to shower by myself"  
I pouted at him and before I knew it he was naked and standing next to me in the shower. No matter how many times I see him naked or shirtless he will forever take my breath away even after I don't need to breathe. I saw one long arm in front of me grabbing the soap and then Jazz was washing me it was the most amazing thing that I had ever felt, I still couldn't believe that this manpire wanted little old me. He was so gentle with me he start with my shoulders and arms and then went to my back and washed that then he move on to my legs and wash them and my feet, he then turned me around to get all the soap of my back and he then started to wash my font with as much care as he showed as before. He then turned me again until I was under the water so all of the soap would wash off. He next grabbed the shampoo and started to work it through my hair and at that I moaned and he chuckled

"Do you like that baby?"  
"I like anything that you do to me cowboy"

After I said that he ran his finger up and down my slit and said

"Do you like that baby?"  
"Oh God yes Jazz"

He rubbed my slit and then thrust one of his fingers inside of me and started to move it in and out. After a few minutes he inserted a second finger which made me moan louder, I felt my orgasm building and I think Jazz did also because he started to move faster and faster until I clenched around his fingers and had a amazing orgasm which left me weak. Jazz had one arm wrapped around my waist to help hold me up and he kept moving his fingers in and out slowly until I can down from my orgasm. I turned to him and said

"Wow it just gets better and better every time you do that to me"

"Just remember that I am the only one who can make you feel that way"  
"Oh I do Jazz don't worry. I want to do something for you know, I just hope I do it right"  
"Everything you do is right darlin"

So I reached down in front of us and wrapped my hand around his very large dick and started to move my hand up and down picking up speed with every movement. I heard a growl building in Jazz chest and that pleased me because I knew that I was doing it right, I grabbed his balls and started to squeeze them as well. Before I knew it Jazz's orgasm shot out I kept moving my hand slowly until he came down from his orgasm.

"Fuck Bella I didn't know that you could do that holy shit it felt so good"  
"Glad I could do something to please you cowboy"  
"Everything you do pleases my darlin"

After that we got out and got dress to go to Charlie's place. Jazz was done first wearing jeans, black cowboy boots and a blue sweater took the gifts for everyone out to the car. I was just pulling on a red sweater on over my jeans and running shoes Jazz came back to the room

"Ready to go darlin"

"Yes let's go"  
I had taken off my engagement ring and put it on to a necklace because I wasn't ready to tell Charlie yet and Jazz understood. We got into the car and drove to Charlie's house. Once there we got out and got the gifts that had Charlie's name on them, Jazz knock on the door while I checked to make sure that the ring was hidden. Charlie came to the door and after opening it he said

"Merry Christmas kids come on in"  
So we followed him inside and say that Charlie had decorated the house.

"Dad you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for us seeing as how you won't be here later on"  
"It was no trouble Bells believe me and I don't care if I am not here later I still wanted to make the house look nice"

We went in to the living room where we gave Charlie his Christmas gifts and he gave us ours. I got a necklace with a heart charm on it and Jazz got book set of the civil war apparently Jazz told Charlie that he was interested in the civil war. Charlie was like a kid when he was opening all of his gifts

"You guys didn't have to get me this much fishing gear"  
"Well dad I didn't know what you had or what you needed so after the sales person pointed out the things and I couldn't decide what to get Jazz said to get it all"  
"You really didn't have to do that Jasper"  
"No worries Charlie"

We talk and laughed some more and soon it was time for us to go to the Cullen's. I hoped that they liked their gifts because I know that if I was around as long as they have been I would like to have stuff of my old life found and given to me.

"Bye dad thanks for the necklace and for having us here. Have fun in La Push if you see Paul say hi to him for me and tell him Merry Christmas"  
"Bye Bells your welcome and it was no trouble I had fun having you guys here today. I will and I'll tell him"  
"Bye Charlie and thank you"  
"Bye Jasper your welcome and thank you"  
With that we left and got into the car to drive to the Cullen's. As we got close to the house me nerves got worst so much so that Jazz had to send a calming wave to me

"Darlin what is wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I am scared that everyone won't like my gifts"  
"Sweetheart I am sure that everyone will love their gifts I know I will"

"O.k. cowboy I trust you"

Soon we were pulling up to the Cullen's house, Jazz helped me out and then we grabbed the gifts and walked up to the door and knocked. Esme answered the door with a

"Merry Christmas Bella and Jasper I am so glad that you made it"  
"Thank you Emse Merry Christmas"  
"Thanks Esme Merry Christmas also"  
With a hug for both of us which was a little difficult seeing as how we had the gift she lead us in to the house. After walking through the door I saw the rest of the house and it looked like an old fashion Christmas I looked at Jazz with a shocked look on my face he just chuckled and said

"This is one of our traditions we like to do the house up to reflect a different time for Christmas. You should have seen it last year, it was a 60s theme Christmas and all the decorations were all wild and crazy colors"

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised and he said

"Alice told me"

When we walked into the living room and there was everyone was there in old fashion clothes standing there even Alice and Edward but there were two people who I didn't know. Alice can over to us and said

"Your clothes are upstairs in Jazz's old room. Get dressed and com back down"

So we went upstairs and there lying on the bed for me was a white dress with ruffles around the scoop neck collar and around the sleeves, there was also a gold sash around the waist. There were also white gloves and low heel white shoes with a gold ribbon at the tip. Jazz had a black suit with a black vest and black tie. There was also a black top hat and a walking cane. I couldn't believe it I turned to Jazz and asked

"Are we really supposed to wear these?"  
"Yes darlin we are. Why don't you go into the bathroom to change and I'll change out here"

So I went to the bathroom to get changed. I had a little trouble and before I knew it there was a light knock on the door

"Who is it?"  
"It's me Alice can I come in for a minute?"  
"Sure Alice"

I unlocked the door and Alice walked in, it was the first time that I really saw her dress. It was white like mine with a v-neck but instead of gold there was a blue sash and more ruffles.

"Wow Alice you look very beautiful"  
"Thank you Bella, I could tell that you were having trouble and so I though I would come and help you"  
"Thanks Alice"

She helped me to make sure that the dress was sitting right and then helped me to do it up. She then helped me to fix my hair. Once she was done she opened the door and first she walked out and then I followed her I couldn't believe how hot Jazz looked I wanted to make love to him right then and there but I knew that we couldn't because the house was full of vampires

"Wow Jazz you look amazing"  
"Well thank ya ma'am, you look very beautiful"

I blushed and looked down. He came and took my hand and said

"Remember you are beautiful. Now are you ready to go down and see the rest of the family because Emmett is getting very hyper to open his gifts"  
"O.k. lets go"

Jasper's POV

When I saw Bella she took my breath away, she was so beautiful in that period dress and her hair done up. I walked over to her and after we said the other looked the most beautiful I told her that it was time to go down because Emmett was getting antsy. I was also trying to find out who the two new vampires were. We went downstairs after Alice and I saw here go over to the new male vampire and I felt a lot of love between the, there was also a lot of love coming from Edward and the female vampire. When we got to the living room (again weird thing to call it when we are technically not living ) I looked at everyone and Alice and Edward didn't seem to mind that Bella and I was together and I was glad because I was not looking for a fight with either of them.

"Hi Bella, Hi Jasper" everyone called

We said hi back and Bella had a big smile on her pretty face for everyone

I still could figure out who the other vampire were so I asked

"Who are they?"  
"Well Jasper as you know before I left you I told you that I was off to find my soul mate and told you to do the same thing and as it seems we both did just that" Alice said

"So we found our soul mates you already know who mind is so who is yours?"  
"His name is John and he is from Ireland"  
"Does he do anything special?"  
"Yes he can see the past with a touch to someone"  
I had to admit that was pretty cool to see other peoples past

"What about you Edward, who is the girl?"  
"Well she is my soul mate"

I looked over and felt Bella emotions and she had nothing but happiness, I guess she was happy that there would be no problems with us being together.

"Well are you going to tell us more about here Edward?" Bella asked

I could feel that Edward was shocked that Bella was taking the news of him having a soul mate so well.

"Well Bella her name is Sammy I found her Brazil"  
"So does she have a special power also?"  
"Yes conversing with spirits is her power"

"Wow that is really cool" Bella replied

"O.k. now that we got all the introductions out of the way can we please open gifts now?" Em asked in a whiny child's voice

"Yes Em we can lets go everybody" Carlisle answered

So we all walked over to the tree and before I knew it Alice had all of the gifts arranged in to piles for all of us.

"Bella why don't you open your gifts first" Esme said

"Are you sure you want me to go first?"  
"Yes darlin we want you to go first"  
"O.k. then"  
So Bella started to open her gifts, from Carlisle and Esme she got a necklace with a sapphire on it, from Em and Rose she got a gold bracelet with a star charm the said to our little sister we love you on it, from Alice and John she got some new outfits, from Edward and Sammy she got a collection of c.d's filled with Edwards music. Even thought I had already asked Bella to marry me and told her that was her gift I still got her something else, after she opened my gift she was so happy to see the first editions of Romero and Juliet and Wuthering Heights.

"Thank you for all of the gifts everyone I really love them"  
Next it was everyone else turn to open gifts, the last gift that everybody opened was from Bella. Carlisle went first and when he opened the gift he was so happy to see the watch

"Thank you Bella I really love it" Carlisle said to Bella

Esme went next and she was shaking with tears that would never come

"I hope you like it Esme, there are charms representing all of the family"

Esme looked at it again and then looked at Bella and said

"Thank you dear but where is you charm you are part of this family"  
"Oh umm… I didn't think of putting one on for myself"

I could feel sadness coming from her so I thought that it was time to save her the grief that she was feeling for not including herself on the bracelet

"Its o.k. darlin I knew that Esme would want to have you represented on the bracelet so I went to the jeweler store while you were in another store and got this"  
I pulled out a book charm and showed it to Bella

"Oh Jazz that is beautiful"  
"It is what you are a bookworm"

I got up and took the bracelet and put the charm for Bella on it and gave it back to Esme.

"Thank you Jasper for knowing that I would want a charm for Bella"  
"Your welcome mom"  
I didn't often call her that but she knew that I loved her like a mom. Em was the next to open his gift from Bella and of course he loved the new video games. That just left Alice, Rose, Edward and me I knew that Bella got all of our gifts from the antic store and I wondered what she could have found in there for us of course Alice probably already seen what we all got. Rose went first it was a long box like it held a bracelet, Rose took off the wrapping paper and took off the lid, as soon as she saw what was inside she was shocked and everyone could feel how affected she was but what was inside.

"How did you find this?" Rose whispered looking at Bella

"In an antic store"

"Rosie what is in the box?" Esme asked concerned

Rose took out a silver heart bracelet

"My mother and father gave this to me after I started to date Royce and after I was changed this got lost and I thought that I would never see this again"

She got up and went over to give Bella a big hug

"Thanks sis for finding this for me, I am so happy to see this again"

Alice was the next one to open her gift she was happy but wasn't shocked like Rose was everyone asked her what it was and she held up the doll and said

"My father gave this to me on my 10th birthday, I loved this doll so much and would take it everywhere with me. Like Rose when I was change I couldn't remember anything only bits and pieces of my life and this doll was one of the things I remembered"

So got up and gave Bella a hug also and said

"Even though I seen what you got me as soon as you decided I still love that you got this for me"

Edward went next, you can tell that it was some kind of book by the shape of it; he opened it and was also shocked

"Bella I didn't think that this was even in the States I though it was only in France"

"Well it wasn't I found it here in the same place as I found Alice and Rosalie's gifts"

He got up and came over to Bella also and said

"Can I give you a hug to say thank you Bella?"  
See looked at me and I said

"If you want to it's up to you"  
"O.k. Edward"

So he gave her a hug and then went to sit back with Sammy. Well now it was my turn Bella was feeling nervous through out all of the family opening their gifts and now it was stronger when I started to open my gift. It was a box that much I could tell but I wonder what was in it. I took off the wrapping paper and saw Whitlock carved into the wood on top and I knew what it was. It was a wooden box that my father made for my mother and she used to keep little mementos of the family in the box. I opened it and saw my mother's locket with my civil war picture in it, some pictures of me before I joined the war and also letters that I wrote home to her when I was in the war. I couldn't believe that after all of these years Bella the one person that I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life can go into an antics store and fine a box with my name on it and gave me a piece of my human life back. I lean over to her and said

"Thank ya darlin that is the best gift that anyone could have given me, I am so happy to have another part of my life back"  
"Your welcome Jazz I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I picked it up"  
I kissed her on the head

"Don't you have something else to share with the family Jasper?" Alice asked quietly

I looked at her and she nodded her head and lightly tapped her head. I looked over to Bella but she didn't see what Alice was doing. I leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear

"Do you want to tell the family our news?"  
She whispered to me

"Are you sure now is a good time?"  
"Only if you are ready"

"O.k. Jazz you tell them"

I knew that the rest of the family was trying to figure out what we were talking about so I took Bella's hand and looked at the family

"We have some news to tell all of you"  
"Well Jazz man what is it?" Em asked impatiently

I looked over to Bella again and she nodded her yes so I took a deep breath that I didn't need and said

"Last night before the sunset I asked Bella to become Mrs. Whitlock"  
All the women looked at Bella waiting for her to speak

"And I said yes. We are getting married"  
"Well where is the ring?" Esme asked

Bella took the necklace out of her top to show everyone

"Well why don't you have it on?" Rose asked

"Because I am not ready to tell Charlie after he was rude to Jazz the other day"

"Are you going to tell him?" Carlisle asked

"Soon but not right away we will tell him before the wedding"

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Edward asked

"Yes we want to get married on the first day of spring"

"Sounds beautiful can I ask something?" Alice asked looking at Bella

"Sure but you probably already know the answer"  
"Can I plan your wedding?"  
"You can help and so can you Rose, Esme and Sammy if you like but just know that it is my wedding and I want you to respect what I want"  
"Why would you want me Bella" Sammy asked

"Because even though we just me I can tell that we are going to be great friends and also you helped Edward to find the one who he was meant to be with"

"Well thank you Bella and yes I would like to help"

So we talked and laughed and Esme made Bella a little Christmas dinner. After Bella ate we played Em's new video games, we played until Bella started to get tired and her and I went up to change out of our clothes. We went back downstairs and told everybody that we were leaving but told them that we would come back tomorrow. There were hugs all around and Edward came up and said to Bella

"Bella when you come back tomorrow can we talk?"  
She looked over to me and I said again

"It's up to you sweetheart"  
"Sure Edward we can talk tomorrow"

Alice called over to me and said

"Jasper I think we need to talk also"  
"Alright Alice"

So with that we left and went back to the hotel where after getting a shower Bella put on her engagement ring and we climbed into bed, Bella fell asleep in my arms where she would always be forever. I couldn't have been happier.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23-Talking with Edward and Alice

Author's note: Please review thanks

Bella's POV

I woke up where I will be for the rest of my life on Jazz's chest of course after I was changed I didn't need to sleep but I would always lie down with my head on his chest. I was glad that everyone took the news of Jazz and I getting married so well. I shifted myself so that I could see his beautiful face, and also to kiss those perfect marble lips that I loved so much especially when those lips and that tongue was everywhere on my body. He was looking down at me with so much love in his eyes that I couldn't still believe that all of that love was for me.

"What are you thinking about darlin?"

"As if you don't know"  
"I only know what you are feeling not why"  
"Oh. I am still trying to figure out how I got so lucky as to have you in my life and for you to love me the way that you do"

"You are very special and if anybody should be wondering that it should be me and not you"

Why would you say that for?"  
"Well look at all the things that I have done in my life"  
"Jasper Whitlock I have told you this many times before I don't care what you did in the past, the past is the past and it doesn't reflect who you are now and here with me"

"O.k. darlin calm down or I will make you calm"  
"You don't need to calm me down I am fine now"

I was with that but there was still the talk with Edward in a couple of hours, I knew that what ever he said wouldn't make me change my mind about him or about Jazz and besides he didn't seem angry last night and also he has found his soul mate

"Now what are you thinking about sweetheart?"  
"The talk with Edward soon"

"Are you worried about that?"  
"No because I know that no matter when he says I will never leave you and I know that he won't try to get me back because he has found his soul mate"

"That is right darlin you are mine and I am your forever"

"Forever and ever amen"

"You know sweetheart we keep quoting that song to each other and I think that we should have it in our wedding"

"I think we should cowboy"

"When do you want to start planning for the wedding?"  
"After the talk with Edward and Alice"  
"O.k. darlin well why don't we go and get this over with"  
"Alright cowboy lets go grab a shower"

So we got up and grabbed a shower, before long my lust for my manpire got to be very strong and Jazz could sense that

"Darlin that is a lot of lust coming off of you"  
"I can't help it, you are to sexy for your own good"

"Well darlin whatever are we going to do about it?"  
His voice had gotten huskier and that southern twang had gotten more stronger which just made me wetter.

"Well I can think of one thing cowboy"

I reached down and took his cock in my hand and began to rub my hand up and down, I slowly picked up speed and grabbed his balls and started to pull at them, I heard him growling lightly and it pleased me to know that I could do this to him and make him feel good. I knew that his release was coming so I started to pick up speed and I kissed him and with that his release came and he growled

"Fuck Bella you are amazing"

I blushed and said

"Thanks Jazz"  
"And now let me pleasure you"

"Yes please Jazz"

Before I knew it Jazz had a finger inside of me and was pumping it in and out, soon he was adding a second finger and I was moaning. He kept pumping in and out getting faster and faster, soon I could feel me orgasm coming and Jazz started to go quicker and he also pinched my clit and I released all over his hand. He lightly bit me but not enough to draw blood just to mark me just under the pulse point on my neck

"Fuck Jazz only you can make me feel that way"

We finished our shower and got dressed once I had something to eat we left for then Cullen house. Once we got there Jazz said to me

"Don't worry darlin like you said everything will work out and all you have to do is say my name and I be there before you know it"  
"I know Jazz and I will cowboy I promise"  
He kissed me and then got out to help me out as well. We walked up to the door, knocked and waited. We didn't have to wait long because Esme came and opened the door

"Bella Jasper it is so good to see you again"

I laughed

"Esme it has only been a night not another 4 years"  
"Yes my dear I know that but any time I don't see my children it seems like a long time"  
"O.k. Esme its great to see you also"  
I was glad to see that she was wearing my bracelet.

"Come in please have you eating Bella?"  
"Yes Esme I have thank you"  
"Alright then"  
We walked in to the living room and sat down and Esme said

"Edward and Alice will be down in a minute"  
"Thanks Esme" Jazz told her

I grabbed his hand will Esme sat and told us about he new project. Soon Edward and Alice came downstairs

"Hello Bella Hello Jasper" they both said.

We said hello back and then Edward asked me

"Where would you like to talk Bella?"  
"Your room will be fine Edward"

"Alright then let's go shall we?"  
I turned to Jazz and gave his hand a squeeze and a kiss on the check and said

"See you soon"

He kissed me also on my check and said

"See you soon darlin, I'll come and get you went I am done talking with Alice"

I got up from the couch and followed Edward to his room. Edward's room looked exactly the same as it did the last time I was here, I guess him and Sammy don't stay here often for her touched to be brought in. We went and sat on his black leather couch and I asked

"So you and Sammy don't stay here often?"  
"No we like to travel"

"Would you tell me about her?"  
"What would you like to know?"  
"Everything where were you when you found her how did you meet, what was her back story?"  
" Well I was in Brazil when I came across her, I was walking pass a group of trees when I felt a pull towards something in the trees I could tell that it was a woman and a vampire but the questions running in her mind I told her everything was alright that I would hurt her and to come out as soon as she did the pull was stronger and I could tell she felt it also so we talked and we never left each others sides. The rest of her story I will let her tell you but now I want to talk about us"  
"What about us?"  
"Bella I know that you are still upset with me regarding the way I left…"  
"No I'm not"  
"What do you mean"  
"I always knew that I wasn't good enough for you I was always trying to hard and you were always so controlling not letting me do things or asking my opinion on different matters you just always did it your way"  
"I was the one that wasn't good enough for you Bella not the other way around…"  
"Stop this Edward we both weren't good enough for each other. It was both of ours first real love and we didn't know how to handle it, after you left I still didn't know how to handle it I was a mess for a couple of months but after awhile when I truly realized that you weren't coming back and everything would have been a bad nightmare, I pulled myself back together, I graduated high school and moved to Seattle to live my life and work."

"I am really sorry Bella that I didn't talk to you about what I was going through after Jasper tried to bite you"

He was still trying to blame this on Jazz and I wasn't going to stand for it

"Don't you dare say that all of this is Jasper's fault, if you remember correctly it was you that pushed me in to the pile of glass plates not Jazz"

I was angry at this point and I couldn't believe that after all of these years for him to think and I know that having a vampire mind helps you to remember everything, he knows that it was him not Jazz that pushed me into the glass plates.

"Bella I am sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that I know what happened that day after a couple of months my brain finally let me remember but that day that I left you I didn't even think about what I did at the time"  
"Yeah we after you all left me if it wasn't for the wolves I probably be dead"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I was walking in the forest and I came to our meadow when who should arrive but Laurent and Victoria. I ran away from them, but the caught up to me before I knew it.

Before they tried to sink their teeth in to me a pack of wolves came out and saved me"  
"I can believe that they came back for you and I wasn't here to protect you"  
"It's not your fault Edward like you said you weren't thinking about anything just leaving me"  
"So you know that there are wolves also"  
"Yes and I know who they are"

"You do?"  
"Yes they are the boys from La Push, of course my friend Jacob was mad when he learned that I knew and Sam forbidden any of them from talking or being with me for some stupid reason that I don't know. Paul was the only one who didn't listen and he is the only one besides my father that knew where I am. Everyone else thinks that I went to university somewhere sunny. Oh wait sorry Angela and Ben now know where I am"  
"Bella I am so sorry for everything that has happen to you since I left"

"Don't need to be Edward you thought you were doing what was right and if you didn't leave then I would have never moved on and grown up"

"Bella I want you to know that I still love you"  
"And I love you also Edward and always will but the love that I have for Jazz is stronger than what you and I had as I am sure the same is true for you and Sammy"  
"Yes it is"  
I gave him a hug and said

"Still friends?"  
"Still friends"

I stayed in his room for awhile waiting for Jazz to be done talking with Alice, we just listen to music and talked about nothing of really importance, the places that he has been and my work at the bar.

Jasper's POV

After Edward and Bella left to go talk Alice said to me

"Do you want to go for a hunt and talk?"  
"Sure Alice lets go. I need to hunt anyway"  
So we walked out the back door and took off running but we didn't go far. We soon smelled a heard of deer and we took off after the deer, once we drained as many as we wanted and buried the bodies we sat down to talk

"So Alice tell me about John"  
"What do you want to know about him?"  
"Well where did you two meet and does he do anything?"  
"I was in Ireland when I finally found him someone had stabbed him and he was dying when I turned him. He can see the past"

"Well then that is a good match for you. You can see the future and he can see the past"  
"Yes it is a good match, not that I am saying that you and I weren't a good match"

"No I know what you meant"

"Jasper I want to say sorry for the way that I left you, at the time it was the only best scenario that I came up with all the others ended in a big family fight and I didn't want that"

"No I would not have wanted that to happen either"

"I want you to know that I will always love you Jasper"

"As I will always love you Alice tell me how long have you known that Bella was meant for me?"  
"Well I have known since the first day she started Forks High"

"What do you mean?"  
"Well I actually had visions of you with someone else long before that before Bella moved to Forks but I didn't know it was her until that day of the almost van crash. If Edward didn't go you would have"  
"But what would that have meant for you and I if I saved her and not Edward?"  
"Well you would have had feelings for her but it would be like Em's a protective big brother. You and I still would have been together"  
"But then what happen at her birthday?"  
I knew what I thought happened I was protecting her from Edward because as Edward had said Bella was his la tua cantante and to him her blood was stronger and I was only trying to save her but I wanted to see what Alice would say

"Well as you know that little bit of blood was not the thing that set you off it was all of ours bloodlust and it got stronger when Edward pushed her into the glass plates you were only trying to save her and not drain her"

"So why does Edward still blame me when he knows it's not true anymore?"  
"He doesn't still blame you Jasper that is why he wants to have this talk with Bella to explain that he is no longer mad at you"  
"Thanks Alice"

"Anytime Jasper"

We sat for awhile longer and talked and then as late afternoon came we headed back to the house. Bella was playing video games with Em by the time I got back. Esme had bought some food and made Bella dinner and after spending more time with the family it was time to head back to the hotel room because tomorrow we would be heading back to Seattle. We said our goodnights and got in the car

"Did you have a good talk with Edward?"  
"Yes we talked about us and Sammy and he says that he will always love me but as a friend"  
"Well I am glad that everything worked out for you"  
"How was talking with Alice?"  
"The same as your talk with Edward and like you and Edward Alice and I will love each other but not the way that I love my girl"  
"I love you also Jazz"

The rest of the drive was a good one and soon we were back at our hotel, I went out for a quick hunt while Bella made sure everything was packed for tomorrow. I got back took a shower and got into bed with my faïence where we would be forever.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24-Valentine's Day

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

We have skipped January

Bella's POV

January passed with nothing exciting happening and now we were in Feb and tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I was able to go shopping for a gift for Jazz today. We went to the mall and after awhile Jazz wanted to go check something out and I told him to go ahead that I would be fine and I was; it also gave me time to find something for him. I got him a pair of new black snake skin boots, a couple of new country c.d.'s, a first edition book of poetry by William Blake I really hoped that Jazz would like the gifts that I got him, I had seen a couple of books by Blake on his book shelves and I thought that a first edition of one of his books would be good. I didn't have a clue as to what Jazz was getting me though I was feeling hungry so I went to the food court to get something there. I had just sat down with my big mac, fries and a coke from McDonalds when Paul walked over to me

"Hi Bells can I sit with you?"  
"Sure Paul you know that you don't have to ask"  
"Thanks"  
So Paul pulled out the chair in front of me and sat down while stilling some of my fries

"So what are you doing here Bells?"  
"What does it look like I doing, I am shopping for a Valentines gift for Jasper"

"Are you here alone?"  
"No Jazz wanted to go look at something and so I told him to go and I went shopping for him"  
"So what did you get him?"  
"Black snake skin boots, a first edition book of poems by William Blake and a couple of new country c.d.'s"

"He likes poetry?"

"Yes he does he has a couple other books by William Blake but I don't think that he has this first edition"

"Well then I think he will like it"  
"I hope so. So what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing just had to get away from the pack for awhile and I knew that you weren't at the bar working so I came to the mall to wander around"  
"Well have you seen anything that you like?"

"No I was thinking about heading home again but then I saw you come up here so I thought I come and talk with you"  
"Well you don't have to leave yet do you? Could we talk until Jasper comes"  
"No I don't have to leave yet and of course I'll stay and talk with you"  
"Great let me just text Jasper where I am"  
So I got out my phone and wrote

_Jazz I am in the food court with Paul_

_Love you _

_Xoxoxoxo_

_Bella_

So Paul and I talked about different things

Jasper's POV

I was just wandering around and looking at different things, I didn't need to go and see something for her for Valentine's Day like I told Bella I just told her that because I knew that she wanted to get me a gift but didn't want to ask me to leave. I had Bella's gift all ready to go. I had asked Carlisle and Esme if Bella and I could use Isle Esme for a couple of days as a surprise for Bella's Valentine's Day gift and they said that I could. So I had book a private jet to take us there on the day before Valentine's Day, I had already cleared it with Rae. I was in an electronics store when I got a text from Bella so I opened it and read what it said. Once I knew where she was and with who I knew that she was safe and with someone who I would trust her with. I texted her back saying

_Darlin_

_Got you text and I will see you in an hour_

_Love you also _

_Xoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Jazz_

So I just kept looking around for the hour. I went and got some new guitar strings and pick for my guitar. Once the hour was over I made my way to the food court and easily found Bella and Paul, I walked over to them and sat down next to Bella while holding out my hand to Paul and saying

"It's nice to see you again Paul"  
He took my hand and shake it and said

"It's good to see you also Jasper"  
"Thanks for keeping Bella company while I was busy"  
"It was Bella that kept me company not the other way around because if I didn't see her coming to the food court I would have left and went back to the pack"

I could tell that he was glad that he had run into Bella because he seemed to not want to be with the pack all of the time

"Is there problems going on with the pack Paul?"  
"No I am just feeling trapped and board with the pack right now that is all"  
I thought about how I could help him and then I remembered that there was another house not far from the one that Bella and I would be staying at on Isle Esme that he could stay there and all of us would have our privacy. The house was also owned by Carlisle and Esme so I didn't have to worry about there being any problems with him staying there. So I said to Paul

"Can I talk to you for a minute over there?"  
"Umm… sure is there something wrong?"  
"No I just need to ask you something"  
"So why can't you ask him here Jazz?"  
"Because darlin it is part of you Valentine's day gift"  
"Oh all right then"  
So Paul and I walked away from Bella and I told him about the other house on the Isle and said that if he wanted to he can stay in that house and Bella and I would be in the other one but we would be able to get in touch if we need to and this way here he can get sometime away from the pack

"I don't know if they would let me go"  
"Just tell them that you are going away for a couple of days but you will be back"  
"It sounds like a great place and I do need to get away from the pack for awhile"  
"So then come with us and spend some time on your own away from the pack"  
"Alright Jazz I will"

"Great"

I told him that we leave tomorrow and where to meet us at the airport. He came back with me to say goodbye to Bella

"Bye Bells I'll see you again soon"

"Oh are you leaving now Paul?"

"Yes there are some things that I have to do"  
"Alright then bye see you soon"  
He gave her a hug and then left to go and pack and tell the pack that he would be gone for a few days

"Ready to go darlin?"

"Yes Jazz I am"

So we left the mall and drive home. Tomorrow was going to be fun and a good day

Next day

Bella's POV

Today was the day before Valentine's Day and I wondered what we would be doing. I look up at Jazz from my favorite spot his chest and after kissing him I asked him

"What are we doing today Jazz"  
"Well after you eat and we shower we have to pack we are going away"  
"We are where are we going?"  
"That my dear is a surprise"

"Is that what you were talking to Paul about yesterday?"  
Yes it was not go and get something to eat while I grab a shower"  
"O.k. cowboy"

I gave him another kiss but this time I made sure to make the kiss a great one that left us both gasping for air. I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat while Jazz went into the bathroom. After I got something to eat and Jazz was out of the shower I went in. I loved showering after him almost as much as I loved shower with him because the shower always smelt like him and it just drove me wild to smell him everywhere. Once I got out and got dressed I went into the bedroom to find that the suitcases were already packed.

"Ready to go darlin?"

"How come I couldn't pack?"  
"Because I don't want you to know where we are going"  
"Oh I see and yes I am ready"  
"O.k. lets go then"  
So Jazz grabbed all of the bags and I made sure that the house was locked and I got Jazz's gifts because he didn't know where I had them hid and followed Jazz out, we were not taking the car we would be taking a taxi to the airport because Jazz was afraid that something would happen to it. We got down to the taxi and after putting the bags in the trunk Jazz helped me into the taxi like he always does. He got in and we drove to the airport, but we didn't go to the check-in we went to a private airstrip.

"What are we doing Jazz?"  
"I have booked us a private plane"

"Oh that sounds like fun our own plane nobody else around just you and I"  
"Well not quite there is the pilot"

"Ha ha very funny Jazz"

He just smiled and got out of the taxi; the driver already had the bags out and was taking them to the plane when Jazz came over to help me out. We walked over to the plane and after I walked up the stairs I saw Paul sitting in one of the seats

"What are you doing here?"  
Jazz had walked in and waved to Paul and took a seat across from him. I was still standing waiting for an answer

"Well you see Bells this was Jazz ideal after I said yesterday that I need to get away and Jazz asked to speak to me he told me about where we were going and asked if I wanted to come and so I agreed"  
"But what if Jazz and I wanted privacy?"  
"You will have it I won't be staying at the same place as you and Jazz will be but I won't be far away"  
"What about the pack were they mad that you were leaving?"  
"Yes but I told them that I needed some time to myself and I left"

"Come on darlin and sit down the plane is about to take off"  
So I walked over and sat next to Jazz

"I can leave if you want me to Bells"  
"No Paul you don't have to leave I was just a little shocked to see you here that is all"  
"Are you sure Bells?"  
"100% sure Paul"  
"Alright then"

So the plane was taking off and we all talked and laughed I was glad that Paul and Jazz was getting along so well. I fell asleep a couple of times on the way to wherever we were going and so did Paul. It was night time when the plane started to descend and was coming to a stop on the privet runway. There was a car waiting there for us and we drove for a half hour finally coming to a stop outside a beautiful house.

"Where are we Jazz?"  
"Welcome to Isle Esme darlin and Paul"  
"You mean Isle Esme as in the Esme we know?"  
"Yes darlin Carlisle brought it for her as one of her anniversary gifts"  
"He bought her a whole island?"  
"Yes and it has two houses here one for us and the other Paul is going to use"  
"Wow this place is amazing"  
"Its nothing just one of the many homes that the family owns"

"How many do you own Jazz?"  
"Oh a couple here and there"

"Come on lets take Paul to his house"  
So we went and took Paul to a smaller house and said our goodnights. Then Jazz and I went back to our house

Jasper's POV

"Well darlin what do you think of you Valentine's Day gift?"  
"I love it so much but I am worried because I didn't get you something like this"  
"Don't be worried I love anything that you give me and how can you give me a vacation to an island that you didn't even knew was in the family"

"I know Jazz but… I don't know I guess that I am afraid that you would want something more then what I got you"  
"What did I just say darlin?"

"That you would love anything that I gave you"  
"That's right now can I please have my gift?"  
"Sure Jazz let me go and get them"  
So Bella went to get my gifts and she was still feeling worried so I sent her some confidence to help her. Soon she came back more better and gave me my gifts

"Happy Valentine's Day Jazz"  
"Thank ya darlin"

There were three gifts I opened the first one and found a pair of black snake skin boots

"Thanks darlin I love them"

I then pulled out some country c.d.'s

"Just the ones that I was going to go and buy"

Then last gift was a first edition of a book of poems by William Blake. I love some of his poems so this was a great gift

"Thanks darlin I love all of my gifts"  
"Your welcome cowboy how about reading me one of the pomes from the book"  
"Alright darlin"  
So I opened the book and came to my favorite poem A War Song to Englishmen and started to read it to Bella

"Prepare, prepare the iron helm of war,  
Bring forth the lots, cast in the spacious orb;  
Th' Angel of Fate turns them with mighty hands,  
And casts them out upon the darken'd earth!  
Prepare, prepare!

Prepare your hearts for Death's cold hand! prepare  
Your souls for flight, your bodies for the earth;  
Prepare your arms for glorious victory;  
Prepare your eyes to meet a holy God!  
Prepare, prepare!

Whose fatal scroll is that? Methinks 'tis mine!  
Why sinks my heart, why faltereth my tongue?  
Had I three lives, I'd die in such a cause,  
And rise, with ghosts, over the well-fought field.  
Prepare, prepare!

The arrows of Almighty God are drawn!  
Angels of Death stand in the louring heavens!  
Thousands of souls must seek the realms of light,  
And walk together on the clouds of heaven!  
Prepare, prepare!

Soldiers, prepare! Our cause is Heaven's cause;  
Soldiers, prepare! Be worthy of our cause:  
Prepare to meet our fathers in the sky:  
Prepare, O troops, that are to fall to-day!  
Prepare, prepare!

Alfred shall smile, and make his harp rejoice;  
The Norman William, and the learnèd Clerk,  
And Lion Heart, and black-brow'd Edward, with  
His loyal queen, shall rise, and welcome us!  
Prepare, prepare!  
"Wow Jazz that was beautiful"

"Thank ya darlin"

"Would you read me another one?"  
"Sure darlin"  
So we spent the rest of the night with me reading poems to Bella. Around midnight Bella fell asleep and so I picked her up and took her to the bedroom and wrote her a not saying

Darlin,

I am going out for a hunt so if you wake up when I am gone just know

That I will always come back for you.

I love you and I'll be back soon

Jazz 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25-Fun on the island

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Also to anyone who is confused as to why Paul is on Isle Esme remember That this is not like Isle Esme in Breaking Dawn this is my island and There are 2 houses on the island with about a good 10 miles between them so Anything can happen in both houses

Bella's POV

I woke up to the beautiful sounds of the ocean right out side our window and it was the most beautiful sound to hear first thing in the morning well next to Jazz's sexy voice it was the most beautiful thing

"Mornin darlin did you sleep well?"  
"Morning cowboy and I always sleep well with you next to me"  
He leaned down and kissed me and asked

"What do you want to do today sweetheart?"  
"Well have breakfast with Paul and then whatever you want to do because I don't know what there is to do on the island"

"O.k. well why don't you go and get ready while I call Paul and then we will go swimming with the dolphins"

"Sounds like fun cowboy"

So I got up, grabbed my blue bra and panties and went into the bathroom to get showered. I got my shower and get dried off and put on my bra and panties and went into the bedroom to figure out what I was going to wear. Jazz was still lying on the bed when I came out and I head a growl building in his chest at the sight of me. So I turned to face him and said

"See something that you like cowboy?"

"Yes darlin I do. I see my beautiful faïence standing in front of me looking so hot that if we had time I would be doing naughty things to her"

"Are you sure we don't have time cowboy?"  
"Well darlin maybe we can find some time"

"Oh I hope we can find time"

"Come here darlin"

So I strutted over to Jazz and he said

"Get on the bed with me"

So I sat on the bottom of the bed and then crawled up to him all the while Jazz was licking his lips watching me. When I reached him he said

"Lie down and let me have control"

"O.k. Major Whitlock"

I heard him growl when he heard me call him Major Whitlock and I knew he liked when I called him that. I did as I was told and waited for him to start. He took my hands and put them over my head

"Don't move" he growled

I love when he growls at me. He was on top of me making sure not to put all of his weight on me and started to kiss me with a passion. I want to run my hands through his hair and when I started to move my hands he stopped kissing me he growled

"I told you not to move"

"I'm sorry Jazz but I love to run my hands through your hair when you kiss me like that"

"Fine but don't move anymore until I tell you to"

So I started to run my hands threw his hair and he started to kiss me again moving to my jaw and down to my collarbone. With one hand he went to my back and undid the clasp of my bra and pulled it off. His hands then made there way to my breasts and he started to run his hands over them. He moved his mouth to one of my breast and started to nibble on my nipple and while doing that with his other had he tweaked and pulled at my nipple. I moaned as he was doing that. I kept running my hands through his hair because that was the only thing that he was letting me do. He moved to my other breast and was nibbling on that one and with his other hand ran it down my side to my hip. After he was finished worshiping my breast he ran his other hand to my hip. He ran his tongue over the top of my panties and then he started to take my panties off I lifted my hips up to help make it easier to take them off. Once they were off he ran both of his hands up my legs and he was leaving kisses there as well. One hand came to rest on my hip again and the other hand he started to run a finger up my slit

"You are so wet for me darling aren't you?"  
"Only for you Jazz and no one else"

"That's right darlin because you are mine and no one else never forget that"

"Don't worry Jazz no one but you will ever touch me"

"Good"

He then put a finger inside of me and started to move it in and out slowly at first and then he started to pick up speed. I could feel my orgasm building and I knew that Jazz did also because he inserted a second finger and started pumping quickly. Soon my walls clenched around his fingers and I released all over them. I was breathing hard and Jazz was still moving his fingers but slowly now until I came down from my orgasm. Once I was able to talk with out sounding like an idiot, I said to Jazz

"I don't know how you do cowboy but it is better every time"

"It just shows you how much I love you and how your body response to me"

"Can I move now Jazz?"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Since you gave me pleasure I want to give it back to you"  
"Alright darlin you can move to do that"  
So he rolled off of me and I said

"Lay on you back"  
He did as he was told and I rolled on to my side and grabbed his cock and started a slow rhythm with my hand. I slowly started to move faster when I heard him purring. I grabbed his balls and pulled on them and moved faster and faster on his shaft. Soon he released his sweet juices all over as his orgasm took over.

"Damn darlin you are amazing when you do that to me"

I blushed and said

"Thanks cowboy"

My stomach started to growl with hunger and Jazz said

"Breakfast time for the human"

I nodded and said

"Yes Jazz I am hungry"  
"O.k. darlin lets go and get washed and then we will call Paul to join you for breakfast"

"O.k. cowboy lets go"

So we got up and went into the bathroom to get a quick shower together. Once we were done and dressed I got my cell and called Paul

"_Hello "Paul answer sleepily_

"_Sorry to wake you Paul but I was wondering if you want to join me for breakfast"_

"_Sure Bells I would love to join you are you going to come and pick me up?"  
_I saw Jazz asking for the phone so I said to Paul

"_Paul Jazz wants to talk to you"  
"Alright put hi, on"_

So I handed the phone to Jazz and he said

"_Paul there is a ATV in the garage and the keys are on the hook by the door of it use that if you want to come over or we can come pick you up"  
"O.k. Jasper I'll use the ATV and see you in 20 minutes"  
"Alright see you then"_

Jazz hung up the phone and handed back to me and said

"Paul will be here in 20 minutes. What would you like for breakfast?"  
"Umm… chocolate chip pancakes"

"O.k. darlin lets go start making them"

So we walked hand and hand in to the kitchen to start to make the pancake batter. 20 minutes later and I heard the ATV drive up the driveway and after washing my hands of batter, I walked to the front door to great Paul. I opened the door when he knock and said

"Morning Paul I am sorry about waking you up"  
"Morning Bells and don't worry I wouldn't miss having breakfast with you. What are we having this morning?"  
"Chocolate chip pancakes"  
"Yum lets go and get it"  
He gave me a hug and then we walked into the kitchen. While I was talking with Paul, Jazz had started to make the pancakes and had both coffee and tea going. When we walk in Jazz turned around and said

"Morning Paul, I didn't know if you like coffee or tea so I made both"

"Morning Jasper and I like coffee"

So Jazz poured a cup of coffee for Paul and a cup of tea for me. He didn't need to ask what I wanted because he knew in the morning I like a cup of tea and in the afternoon I like a cup of coffee. Paul and I went to sit at the table and Jazz brought over huge stacks of chocolate chip pancakes covered in syrup. After setting the plates done in front of us Jazz said

"I need to run out to hunt; I'll be back after soon"

He kissed my head and hit Paul shoulder and then walked out the backdoor. Paul and I talked very little because we were enjoying our breakfast. After we were done Paul got up and took my plate as well as his to the kitchen sink.

"Want another cup of tea?"  
"Yes please Paul"  
So he poured a cup of tea for me and another cup of coffee for himself. He brought it over to me and I said

"Thanks Paul lets go sit on the couch and drink these"  
"O.k. Bells lets go"

So we walked over to the couch and sat down. After sitting there for awhile in silence I decided to break the silence

"Paul what is wrong?"

"Nothing Bells"  
"Don't lie to me I know that there is something wrong so please tell me"  
"It's just the pack"  
"What is wrong with them?"  
"Nothing is wrong with them. It's just that everyone is imprinting and it really annoying to be in there heads"  
"Why"

"Because all they think about are there imprints"  
I already knew what imprints were because Paul had told me once before

"Do you think that you will imprint soon?"  
"Who know Bells"  
"Do you want to imprint on someone?"  
"Yes I do, I would like to be able to find my true other half and be able to tell her all about me being a werewolf"  
I knew that if a werewolf dated at girl that was not his imprint he couldn't tell her about being a werewolf.

"Aww I hope that you will be able to find her soon"  
"Thanks Bells and until that happens, I am going to be annoyed with the pack"

We finished drinking our drinks in silence. After awhile I heard Jazz's voice he was talking to someone but I couldn't make out what was being said. I wait for him to come in and when he did a beautiful woman was following him.

"Jazz who is she?"  
"This is Sophia and she is the cleaner"  
"Hello Sophia"  
"Hello miss Bella"  
I was surprised to know that she knew my name. So I looked at Jazz and he said

"I told her about you"

Paul had yet to say anything and I wondered why because he was a polite man. I turned to look at him and he didn't look like himself so I walked closer to him and said

"Paul what is wrong?"  
"It's her" he whispered

I took me a minute to realize what he was saying and then it hit me he had found his imprint. I screamed and jumped a little both Jazz and Sophia looked at me like I was crazy. Jazz walked over to me and put his arms around me and asked

"What's wrong darlin?"  
I turned to whisper in his ear and said

"Paul has imprinted on Sophia that is why he looks like that"

"Oh I see"

He moved away from me and said

"Sophia this is Paul"  
"Hello Paul"

I had move closer to him and nudged him to get him to say something

"Hello Sophia"

I looked at Jazz for help and so he said

"Sophia is working her way through collage she wants to become a teacher"

"Wow a teacher that is nice" I said

"Thanks Miss Bella I love working with children helping them to learn"

I was still standing next to Paul and so I whispered to him

"If you want her to get to know you, you have to talk to her"  
"O.k. Bells"

He turned to Sophia and asked

"Want to go for a walk with me?"  
Sophia looked at Jazz and then looked at Paul and said

"I am supposed to be cleaning right now"  
"It's alright Sophia you can take the day off the place it not really dirty right now" Jazz told her

"Oh thank you Mr. Jasper"  
With that Paul and Sophia left. I turned to Jazz and said

"What are we going to do cowboy?"  
"We can go swimming with the dolphins if you want"  
"Sounds like fun"  
"Alright lets go and get changed"

So we walked into the bedroom to get on our bathing suits.

Jasper's POV

As soon as Bella walked out of the bathroom my dead heart nearly started to beat because she looked so amazing and hot in her bikini it made my dick harden at looking at her. It was a black little thing and you could tell that Bella worked out because her body looked so good.

"What are you staring at Jazz?"  
"How hot my fiancé looks in her black bikini"  
"Well thank you Jazz you look pretty hot yourself"  
"Shall we go for the swim now?"  
"Yes I can't wait to go swimming with the dolphins. I have never done that before"  
"Well I am glad that I will get to share this with you"

She walked over to me and took my hand. She leaned forward and started to kiss me at first it was a sweet kiss but then more passion was put into the kiss. She ran her hands through my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me to deepen the kiss. Soon I had to break away because I knew that Bella needed to breath but I didn't want to be to far from her so I leaned my forehead against her so she could breath. After her breathing calmed down I asked her

"Darlin do you want to keep kissing or do you want to swim with the dolphins?"  
"As much as I love kissing you cowboy and believe me I LOVE to kiss you I would really like to go swimming with the dolphins please"  
"O.k. darlin lets go"

So I took her hand in mine loving the feel of her warm one in my cold one and walked out of the house. We walked down a little ways and came up to a dolphin trainer. We walked over to him and I said

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock for the 2:00pm dolphin swim"

"Ah yes Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock you are just on time"

I loved the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock when it was said by someone else. So we went for the swim and Bella was having so much fun. Usually animals stay away from us but with me being an empathy I was able to make the dolphins not scared of me so I was able to swim with them also. We spent a hour swimming with the dolphins and then we went back to the house to get something to eat after we were done Paul and Sophia finally came back looking happier then I have every seen them.

"So how did everything go?"  
"Great I can't believe that I have found my other half" Sophia said

"And what about you Paul?"

"I am so glad to have found someone who I can tell everything to"

"I am glad for the both of you" Bella said

She went over to give Paul a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. After that we played games until Bella started to fall asleep. Paul and Sophia got on to the ATV and went back to the other house and I took Bella to our bedroom. After getting her undresses and in to her p.j.'s I put her under the covers and got in beside her. Before she drifted off to sleep she said

"I love you my fiancé"

"I love you too sweetheart"

After that she fell asleep curled up next to me with her head on my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Author's note: Please review thanks


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26-Talking to Charlie

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

We just got back from Isle Esme and I was unpacking all of the clothes. Sophia came back with Paul and he couldn't be happier. I think that things with the pack are going to be better now that he has imprinted also. We had so much fun on the island that I made Jazz promise me that we would go back often as long as no one else was using the island. Jazz was out hunting and I was getting all of the clothes ready to do the laundry when the phone rang. So I went over and picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Hi Bells how are you?"  
"Hi dad I am good how are you?"  
"I am good. I have something to ask you"  
"What is it dad?"  
"I was wondering if you and Jasper would like to have dinner with me"  
"I'll have to ask Jasper but you know I will always come to dinner"  
"Great you talk to Jasper and let me know"  
"O.k. dad. He is out right now so I'll have to ask him when he gets back"  
"O.k. kid just call me with your answer"  
"I will dad love you"  
"Love you to bye "

"Bye dad"

After he hung up I went back to doing the laundry. Jazz came back after I got the last load out of the dryer. As he helped me fold the clothes I told him about the call from my dad

"Cowboy while you were hunting my dad called wanting to have dinner with us"

"What did you tell him?"  
"I told him that I would have to talk to you but you were out so I would have to ask you when you got back"  
"Well if we did go to dinner we could tell him about us getting married"  
"Do you think now is a good time?"  
"Yes darlin I do. The wedding is coming up soon and we have to tell him before it happens"

"Alright Jazz you are right. So I will call him and tell him that we are coming"  
"Sure tell him that we can come tomorrow"  
"What about you how are you going to eat the food?"  
"I'll eat it but then I will have to bring it back up"  
"I am sorry Jazz are you sure that you want to do this?"  
"Yes darlin it the right thing to do now go and call him"

So I went and got the phone to call my dad

"Hello" my dad answered

"Hi dad"

"I didn't expect to hear back from you so soon"  
"Well Jazz just got in and he said that he would love to have dinner with you"  
"That's great when can you guys come?"  
"How about tomorrow?"  
"That' sounds great .I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Alright dad see you then. Love you"  
"Love you also"  
"Bye dad"  
"Bye Bells"

I turned to Jazz and said

"That is all set so what do you want to do now?"  
"Well we can talk about the wedding if you want"  
"Alright Jazz let's talk about the wedding"

So we walked over to the couch and Jazz had grabbed a pad of paper and a pen to write down things.

Jasper's POV

"So darlin what are your ideas for the wedding?"  
"Well I want 'I Swear' by John Michael Montgomery to be one of the songs that we dance to"

I wrote that down and asked

"What about the size? Do you want a big wedding or a small one?"  
"Well I do want Charlie to walk me down the aisle that is if he accepts the marriage and if not I would like Carlisle to do it. As for the size well I defiantly want Paul and Sophia to be there and that is the only person that I want besides my mom. Who do you want there?"  
"Well I want Peter and Charlotte there and of course the Cullens that is all for me"  
"Great I can't wait to meet to meet Peter and Charlotte"

"Great I know that they want to meat you also"  
"We will have to talk to my mom about us"

"We can do that after talking to Charlie"  
"I want red roses for my bouquet and pink and white roses over the place with some blue roses placed in and around the pink and white ones"

"That sounds great"

"I am going to ask Alice, Rose, Esme and Sammy to go dress shopping in a couple of days"

"That should be fun"

"Oh tell me about it"

I had to laugh at her when she said that.

"So is there anything else that you want?"  
"Well we will need to pick more music but I am not sure what it should be yet"

"O.k. darlin we can figure that out later"  
"Alright cowboy"

I heard her stomach growl and I knew that she was hungry

"Let's go get you something to eat darlin"

"O.k. because I am kind of hungry"  
I heard her stomach growl again

"I can tell"

We laughed and went into the kitchen to get Bella something to eat. After Bella ate and the kitchen was cleaned up we went to go and watch some movies. Half way through the third one Bella fell asleep on my chest. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her so we stayed on the couch. I was glad that I was bullet proof because I don't know how Charlie was going to react to us getting married.

Next day

Bella's POV

Well today we tell Charlie our news and I was nervous as to how he was going to react after the last time. Jazz was confident that everything was going to work out and that he would be there. I was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and Jazz was in the shower after getting back from hunting he wanted to make sure that everything was going to work out fine so. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't know that Jazz was out of the shower until he put his arms around me and asked

"What's wrong darlin?"  
"Oh I was just thinking about dinner with Charlie"

"What is it that you are worried about?"  
"Well I am not worried about you getting hurt that is for sure. I am most worried about his reaction, I mean you know how he acted when we told him that we were dating and I don't want that to happen again"

"Don't worry darlin everything will be fine and besides I can always manipulate Charlie's emotions to one of happiness for us"  
"I know you can cowboy but I think you should only do that if things get very bad"

"Alright darlin I will do that. So do you want to watch a movie before we leave?"  
"Sure Jazz"

So we watched a movie and when it was over we got dressed for dinner and drove to Charlie's house. The drive was quiet, Jazz made sure to be holding my hand the whole drive there. We got there and sat in the car for a few minutes before going in

"Are you ready darlin?"  
"Yes cowboy I am. I think we should tell him after dinner"

"Alright how about this after dinner you go to the bathroom and I will talk to Charlie to ask for his blessing. I'll need the ring back because I am sure that he will say yes so then I will put the ring back on your hand where it will stay forever"  
"That sounds like a good plan Jazz"  
So I took off the ring from the chain and gave it back to Jazz. I gave him a kiss and then we got out of the car and walked to the door and knocked. Charlie came after a minute to open the door

"Hello Bella and Jasper"  
"Hey dad"  
"Hi Charlie"  
"Come in supper is here"  
So we walked in the door and I asked

"What are we having?"  
"I thought I make it easy and order a pizza"  
"That sounds great Charlie"  
So we all went into the kitchen to eat I had to feel sorry for Jazz having to eat human food but he did with no complaints. We talked about different things and after dinner I did as Jazz said and went to the bathroom. I felt both sad and happy to be leaving Jazz with Charlie. Sad because I was unsure of how Charlie was going to react to him and happy because Jazz couldn't get hurt if Charlie gets to mad and tries to do something stupid.

Jasper's POV

I knew that as soon as Bella went to the bathroom I knew that it was time to talk to Charlie, I took an unneeded deep breath and said

"Charlie can I talk to you please?"  
"Sure Jasper what can I do for you?"  
"Well I want to talk about Bella"  
I felt him trying to hold back the anger at my words complete taking the words that I said the wrong way but you can't blame him after the way Edward left her

"What about Bella?"  
"Well Charlie I love Bella so much and I can't see my life without her and I want to ask you for her hand in marriage"  
He sat there in silence staring at me

"Charlie please say something"  
"Are you sure that is something that you want to do?"  
"Yes I love her so much and I want to be with her for the rest of my life"  
"Does Bella feel the same way?"  
"I think she does sir"  
"Do you promise to love her?"  
"Every minute that we are together in this life"  
"Just remember if you hurt her, I will hurt you"  
"I could never hurt her I love her to much"  
"Alright you have my blessing"  
I felt his emotions and the words that he spoke were true and he seemed happy for Bella to find love again

"Thank you sir"

"When are you planning on asking her?"  
"Well I have the ring with me and I was hoping on doing it here if you gave us your blessing"  
"So you are going to do it tonight?"  
"As soon as she comes out of the bathroom"  
"Sounds good to me"

Bella came down the stairs and looked in my eyes I gave her a slight nod and her eyes lit up. She walked over to us and I looked at Charlie and he nodded his head

"Bella can you sit down for a minute please"

"Sure Jazz is there anything wrong?"  
"No darlin I just want to ask you something"  
So she sat on the chair and I got down on one knee while pushing a little bit of surprise into her to make this look real

"Darlin I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to share everything with you so I am asking you will you marry me?"  
I pulled out the ring and held it up for Bella

"Oh Jazz yes I love you so much and I want you in my life forever yes I will marry you and become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock"  
I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her

"Thank you for wanting to be my wife Bella"  
She had some tears running down her face and kissed me again and said

"I couldn't imagine anything better then being Mrs. Whitlock"

She hugged me again and then got up to go to her father

"Dad I am getting married"  
"Yes I know and I am so happy for you"  
She gave Charlie a hug and said

"Thank you dad I love you so much and thank you for letting me come and live with you"  
"I couldn't have been more happier when you came and lived with me"  
They hugged again and kissed each other on the check.

"I am happy for you also Jasper"  
"Thank you Charlie"  
"Just take care of my baby girl"  
"I always will Charlie"  
After that we watched t.v. and then we made the trip back to our apt we got ready for bed and read. Just before she fell asleep she said

"I love you Jazz thank you for loving me"  
"I love you to darlin and thank you for loving me"  
With that she gave me a kiss and fell asleep on my chest.

Author's Note: Please review thanks


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27- Wedding shopping

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I was so happy that everything went so well with Charlie yesterday and now today I am going wedding dress shopping with Alice, Rose, Esme and Sammy. I am really glad that Sammy and I had become close. I was just getting out of the shower there was a knock on the door and I knew that it was Jazz, I decided to play coy.

"Who is it?"  
"It's me your cowboy"  
"What do you want?"  
"You know what I darlin" he growled

"I do are you sure?"  
"You know that I want to come and help you"  
"Are you sure that is what you want to do?"  
"Yes you know that I love to brush your hair"

I unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as Jazz saw that I had nothing on but a towel his eyes went from the beautiful gold to lustful black and I knew what he wanted

"So you want to brush my hair do you cowboy is that all you want to do?"

"Not anymore after seeing you like that"

"So what do you want to do now cowboy?"  
"I want to make love to you before you have to leave"  
"Are we going to have time? I mean we are talking about Alice here and you know what she is like when there is shopping to do"

"Don't worry we will have time"  
He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me he moved one hand to the top of the towel and gave it a light pull and it fell to the ground leaving me naked in front of him

"You are very beautiful my darlin"  
"Not as beautiful as you are my cowboy"  
He ran his hands down my body and came to rest on my hips, he started to walk me to the bed and when I felt it hit the back of my legs I sat down and took him with me he moved me so that I was more on the bed and then he said

"I love you darlin"  
After he said that he entered me and it was heaven to feel him inside of me

"I love you to cowboy"

We made sweet passionate love and we both came together saying each others name. After Jazz pulled out of me we went to get a shower and once we were done we got dressed, changed the sheets and opened the window to get the smell of sex out of the apt. Soon there came a knock on the front door and I went to open it and saw all of the Cullens as well as Angela and Amy and two vampires who I thought to be Peter and Charlotte standing there.

"What are all of you doing here?"  
"Well Bella us women are going shopping for the dresses while the men go shopping for the tuxes" Alice told me

"Oh o.k. well that makes sense"

"Are you guys ready to go?" Rose asked

"Yeah just let me grab my purse"  
So I went and grabbed my purse kissed Jazz and left with the women to go dress shopping. We got downstairs and there were two rented cars there for us and the men. We all got in to the one of the cars and I asked

"So where are we going because I don't know where to go"  
"Don't worry Bella I have everything under control" Alice told me

"Remember what I said Alice you all can help me with the planning but it's my wedding and you all have to respect my ideas and wishes"  
"Yes Bella we know" they all said

So we drive to Tacoma and go to a big weddings dress store there. We got out of the car and I took Charlotte aside and talked to her for a minute

"Charlotte can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Bella what can I do for you?"  
"I know that we have just met but I fill a connection to you and I would like to ask you to be a bride's maid"  
"Oh course Bella I feel the same connection"  
"What to you think it is?"  
"I think it has something to do with Jasper we are all connected to each other by him"  
"Oh so that is what it is"  
"Yes I think that is what it is"  
Once there Mary a lady that works there comes over to us and ask

"Which one of you are the bride to be?"  
"I am"

"Great come this way please all of you"

So we walk to the dressing room that has rows and rows of dresses there and I start trying on different ones. I finally find the perfect dress. It's white satin and strapless gown floor length with a beaded bodice and beading details all around the bottom and up the back of the dress. The veil was a shoulder length see through. After my fitting I went to work on the bride's maids and maid of honor dresses. I had them try on different dresses but I already knew what I wanted them in. Alice, Sammy and Char was going to be in a strapless dark blue dress and Rose, Angela and Amy was going to be in a strapless light blue dress. I found a beautiful knee length red dress for Esme. After we all had our fittings we went to a bakery to pick out the cake, we decided on a three tier chocolate cake with white icing and red roses placed around the cake. After that we went for lunch were Alice, Rose, Esme and Charlotte had to pretend to be human, I knew that later on they would be bringing it all back up again. After lunch we all went to the spa to relax. We were getting a pedicure when Alice said

"O.k. Bella because you made me your bridesmaid and I would like to thank you for forgiving me about leaving you back then and letting me be your sister again it is my job to plan your bachelorette party"  
"I told you before Alice I understand why you did it I am glad that we are sisters again. So where are we going?"  
"Las Vegas"

"Why all the way to Las Vegas?"  
"Because it is sin city, it's a fun place and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"  
"O.k. Alice don't worry I do want to go the Las Vegas so I am not going to be putting up a fuss"

"Don't worry Bella I knew that you would be no problem"  
We finished up at the spa and then we rented some movies, grabbed a lot of junk food and when back to my apt to have a girls night in. I had so much fun being with all of them.

Jasper's POV

After the women left we left also and I found out that there was a rented car for us. So we got in and drove to a tuxedo store to get fitted. Peter was going to be my best man and Edward and Emmett were also going to be standing with me. When we got there sales person came over to us and asked

"Which on of you are the groom?"  
"I am"

"Good come with me sir"

He led us back to a fitting area and I started to try on suits. I settled on a two-button notch black satin suit. Carlisle chose a two-button shawl black satin suit. Emmett went for a three-button notch wool black suit, Edward decided on a two-button black suit with satin trim lapels. Peter picked a two-button black wool suit. We all decided on gold ties and silver vests. Once we had our fitting we paid and left to go for a hunt. After we hunted we all sat together to talk. Peter said to me

"Seein as how I am ya best man it's my duty to plan ya bachelor party so I have and we are goin to Las Vegas"

It was funny no matter how long Peter stayed out of the south which wasn't often he never lost his southern accent and I found that mine came out more strongly when I was around him

"So we all are goin to Vegas are we?"  
"Yes Major and we are going to have us a good time"

"Sounds fine to me. So when are we leavin?"  
"In a couple of days"

I knew that the girls were having a girl's night in so we all went back to the Cullen house and played video games and watched horror movies while just having fun being together.

Author's note: Please review thanks

Yes they are all going to Las Vegas but I am not sure yet if I want them all to meet

Sorry if you find this chapter shorter then the others but it is wedding shopping and not much can be said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28-Las Vegas

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

Today I was leaving for Las Vegas with Alice, Rose, Esme, Charlotte, Amy and Angela and I was happy to be going. We have plans to go see Criss Angel: Believe which I was excited to be doing and we were staying at the Luxor hotel. I was packing the last minute things that I forgot to pack last night like my toiletries I was also picking out what I was going to wear on the private jet that Alice rented for us to take us to Las Vegas. I didn't know what the guys were up to and I also didn't know where they were going. Everyone was going to be here in two hours, I had just got everything packed and I had zipped up my suitcase when Jazz walked in

"All packed darlin?"  
"Yeah I am Jazz I can't wait to get there"  
"I know I can feel how excited you are"  
"Well it will be the first time that I have been anywhere"  
"Are you happy to be going with all of the girls?"  
"Yeah I am because I want to spend more time with Amy and Angela"  
"What about Elizabeth isn't she coming or are you not that close with her?"  
"I am close with her but she is unable to make the Vegas trip because Rae needed one of us to work and she is very upset about it because she loves Criss Angel and is bummed that she won't get to see him"  
"Is she coming to the wedding?"

"Yes she is"  
"Is she in your wedding party?"  
"Yes but she was sick when we went to get the dresses"  
"So what is going to happen?"  
"Well when we get back her and I are going to get her dress"  
"Darlin when is her birthday?"  
"In September why?"  
"Well how about as a birthday gift we send her to Vegas and to a Criss Angel show so she won't be left out of seeing him?"  
"Oh Jazz that is perfect I know that she will love that"  
"Great then it is settled"  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am not giving you up for anything"  
"Good because I feel the same about you"  
"I am going to miss you cowboy"  
"Not as much as I am going to miss you darlin"

"Jazz when I am changed can we tell my dad that we are traveling the world instead of saying that we died?"  
"Sure sweetheart we can do that if you want"  
"I would like to do that this way here I can still be in touch with him through e-mails and calls and he can know how are happy I am"  
"Sounds like a plan to be sweets"  
" Great. So everybody will be here in an hour what do you want to do?"  
"Oh I can think of something sweetheart" he said with an evil sexy glint in his eyes and that smirk that kills me every time I see it

"Oh yeah what is that?"  
"Here I will show you"

He began to kiss me with sweet kisses but they suddenly turned in to passionate kisses the kinds that always left me breathless and drove me wild. He knew that I needed to breathe so he moved down to my collarbone and placed kisses all along there making me moan. I heard him chuckle because he love to hear me moan with the things that he did to me. He pushed my gently back on to the bed after removing our clothes and then we made love it wasn't fast it was just right. After we went and got a shower and were just finishing getting dressed when there was a knock at the door and I knew that everyone was here. Jazz was already packed so he didn't have to worry, I went and answered the door and Alice asked

"Are you all packed Bella?"  
"Yes I am Alice and I am so happy to be going to Vegas"  
"Well then let's get this show on the road then" Amy said

"Hang on wile I grab my suitcase and purse"  
When I turned around Jazz had them and after giving me a kiss he gave them to me

"Love you cowboy"  
"Love you to darlin"

"See you soon"  
"Yes see you soon"  
I kissed him again and walked out of the apt with the girls we went downstairs to the car that was waiting to take us to the airport. Once we got to the airport we unloaded and loaded our luggage and boarded the plane. We got to Vegas by nightfall and we went to the hotel to check in we were just going to say in our rooms for the night and tomorrow we would go look around and then in the afternoon we were going to see Criss. We were all in my room and we ordered room service I felt bad for Alice, Esme, Rose and Char for having to eat the human food, I knew that they would be bring it back up as soon as they were back in there rooms. After we all ate we watched a couple of movies but before long the jet lag had set in for the humans so we all said goodnight and went to our rooms. I called Jazz and said goodnight to him and told him I loved him and then I fell asleep and dreamed about what our life together was going to be like.

Next day

I woke up to a cloudy day in Las Vegas which was good so that the vampires could go out instead of staying in our rooms. I got up and got a shower and put on my black Criss Angel loyal tank top and a jean skirt. I then went and knocked on everyone's door so that we could all go and get something to eat before hitting the strip. After breakfast we went down to the lobby to gamble and I knew that having Alice we would all win. We decided to play the slot machines and every time I looked at Alice with her eyes glazed over I knew that one of us was going to win after awhile Alice came over to me and whispered in my ear

"Bella we need to leave or we are going to loose big"  
"O.k. Alice"

I didn't want to loose so I said

"Come on girls lets go before we loose any money"  
They all agreed and we left; all of us won a nice amount of money. We walked around for awhile and then we went to the theater to see the show. Criss was amazing as always, it was even cooler to see the things that he did in person then on TV. After we grabbed something to eat we went to do some more shopping. I was missing Jazz but I was having fun with the girls I hope that what ever Jazz was up to he was having fun also.

Jasper's POV

After the girls left I got my suitcase and we all went down to the car that was waiting to take us to our private jet. We were going to be staying at Circus Circus. We got there by nightfall and after checking in to our hotel rooms we went to hunt and made sure that Peter wasn't detected he was wearing brown contacts to hide his red eyes after we got back we went down to the game area and stayed there all night it was a good thing that we were in a city that didn't sleep. The next day we just played the games and then in the afternoon we went to check out the shops. We were passing a clothing store when I smelt Bella's scent and I knew that I wanted to spend the night with her so I went into the store and stalked her I was sure that Alice already knew what I was planning but I didn't care I would only care if she stopped me from doing this. I was just behind Bella when I snaked me arms around her and heard her breathing speed up I whispered in her ear

"Hi darlin want to spend the night with me?"  
As soon as she realized it was me her breathing went back to normal

"I would love to spend the night with you cowboy"  
I took her hand and she grabbed her purse and we took off. We went to Treasure Island hotel to get away from the family it wasn't that I didn't want to be near them it is just that I wanted to be alone with my Bella. I took her to one of the restaurants for a romantic dinner which I would need to bring up later. After dinner we went and bought some clothes seeing as how we had none for the next day. We went up to the suite and I drew a bubble bath for Bella when the water was just right I went out to the living room where she was sitting and said

"Your bath is ready darlin"  
"Thanks Jazz"

She got up off the couch and walked over to me and after kissing me she said

"You are joining me right?"  
"If you want me to darlin"  
"I'll always want you cowboy"

"I like the sound of that"  
I took her hand and we walked into the bathroom. After getting undressed we slipped into the tub and I washed her back and we just talked. After we were done with out bath we got out and dried off and we made sweet passionate love and then got dressed for bed

"Night cowboy I love you so much thank you for doing this"  
"Night darlin I love you just as much as you love me and your welcome I loved doing this"  
We shared a sweet kiss and then she put her head on my chest and fell asleep. God I love this woman

Bella's POV

I was so shocked when Jazz came up to me in the store because I didn't know that the guys had also come to Vegas and when he asked to spend the night with me I was so happy. He took me to a wonderful dinner and then after we bought some clothes we went to the room and just was us no family no friends and no vampires with super sensitive hearing that heard every moan, every cry out of the other name and every I love you. I was so glad that we could have this time together on our trip. I truly loved this man with all my heart soul and being.

Author's note: Please review thanks

Also I am not Criss Angel, have never met him or do I have anything to do with him other than being a big fan of his and wanting to met him one day. I also don't work for anybody that has anything to do with Criss Angel. I just think of him when I think about Las Vegas and wanted the girls to go and see his show


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 29- Back stories

Author's Note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I woke up in the arms of Jazz like always after running away from the rest of the family last night. I really loved spending time with the girls but it was just something to wake up wrapped up in the arms of the man that loved me with no end. I looked up in to his beautiful golden eyes and saw all of the love that he had for me coming out of them. I just basked in the love of his eyes.

"Mornin beautiful"

"Morning handsome"

"So what do you want to do today sweets?"  
"Well take a bath with my cowboy and then have breakfast. After that I guess that we will have to go back to the others"  
"We don't have to go back if you don't want to"

"No Jazz it wouldn't be fair to the ones that are not matted what with having all of the mates together and Amy and Angela with no one but each other to be with"

"That my dear is one of the many things that I love about you"  
"What's that?"  
"How you are so caring for others"

I blushed and he said

"Are you ready to leave Vegas and go back home?"

"Yes I am because we have to finish planning the wedding"  
"Well then I think that we should get dressed and go back to the other hotel rooms to pack our clothes"  
"Knowing that pixie she probably already has my stuff packed"

He laughed at that and said

"She probably already has yours and mine pack"  
"Well lets go and get dressed and see if we are right about the pixie"

"Alright darlin"

He gave me another kiss and together we went in the bathroom holding hands to take a bath together in the big bathtub. After we had our bath and got dressed we went and had breakfast. After breakfast we pick up the clothes that we were wearing yesterday and what we bought and checked out of the hotel. We first went back to the Luxor and when we got up to my room sure enough Alice had all of my things pack and there was a note it said

_Guys everything is packed for you, we all have left and the private jet is ready and waiting for you to take off. Please come to the Cullen house when you get back. Jazz your car will be waiting in Seattle airport for you guys._

_Love you lots_

_Alice_

I gave Jazz a big smile and said

"A plane all to ourselves how lovely"  
"Yes darlin it is great of them to leave us alone"  
He smirked at me and my heart skipped a beat. Jazz got my bags and we went to check out. Then we went to Circus Circus to get Jazz's bags. After checking out of his hotel we went to the airport to find and board our plane for home. Once we were on the plane it took off and Jazz and I talked about the wedding

"So the cake is a three layer chocolate with white icing. There will also be edible roses placed around it"  
"Sounds beautiful sweetheart to bad I won't know what it tastes like"  
"Yes that is the downfall"  
I was feeling sad that Jazz wouldn't be able to eat but then I remembered that soon enough I also wouldn't be eating and that made me feel better

"So what else have you done for the wedding?"  
"Will I think that it would be good if you want to write our own vows as well as have the traditional ones said by the minister"  
"I like that idea darlin. I think that we should do that"  
"Great so the next thing is to figure out where to have the wedding"  
"Well how about where I proposed to you?"  
"That would be perfect. We both love that spot and it is very beautiful place"  
"Great so that is settled then"  
"We have the place, rings, the cake and food for the humans, I have the wedding dress and the brides maid dresses, I just have to get Elizabeth's dress before the wedding and you have the suits right?"  
"Yes darlin everyone has the suits picked out"  
"Good. I think that we need some more music"  
"O.k. well what do you want?"  
"I love Your Everything by Keith Urban and Belongs to you by Emerson Drive"  
"O.k. and we already have Forever and Ever Amen by Randy Travis and I Swear by John Michael Montgomery picked out so I guess it will just be what ever Em picks to play"  
"Yes as long as it is taste full"  
I picked Em to be the D.J. because I didn't want to spend money on one

"Don't worry darlin it will be"

"Good it better be because I swear I will kick his ass once I am a vampire is he does anything to ruin our wedding"

"Don't worry sweetheart all will be o.k."

"I trust you Jazz"

Soon we were landing in Seattle and after getting off the plane and getting our luggage we went to Jazz's car and put everything in and then drove to the Cullen house. Once we got there we got out leaving our luggage in the car and went and knocked on the door. Esme came and answered it and said

"Hello Bella Hello Jasper it is so good that you both were able to leave Las Vegas"

I could see that she was trying to hide the laugh that was threaten t o burst out of her

"Yes Esme we made it out of Vegas"  
At that she did laugh after she stopped she said

"Come in both of you"

She moved away from the door and we walked in and saw the rest of the family in the living room.

"So what is so urgent that you guys couldn't wait for us to go home and rest before seeing you"  
"No Bella it couldn't wait" Alice said

"Why Alice?"  
"Because the guys are all going for a hunt and us girls are having a girl's night"

"Why Alice?"  
"Because it will be a good thing before the wedding if all of us have sometime alone"  
I turned and looked at Jazz and I could see a little bit of happiness at spending time with the guys hunting, so I said

"Alright fine a girls night and a guys hunting trip sounds fun"  
Jazz turned to me and said

"Are you sure darlin?"  
"Yes Jazz go get what ever you need to get and go hunting with the guys"  
"We won't need anything"

He kissed me not caring who was in the room and after saying goodbye; he took off out the back following Carlisle, Em, Edward and Peter. I was glad that Peter and Char were still here because I wanted to get to know them more.

"O.k. so what are we going to do?" I asked the room

"Well first we are going to watch movies and have a manicure and a pedicure. Then we want to talk to you about something Bella" Alice told me

"What things do you want to talk about?"  
"We are going to tell you about our back stories Bella. What our lives were like and also the way that we were turned" Rose told me

"Oh I see. Are you guys going to be able to handle talking about that?"  
"Yes dear we will be able to handle it don't worry" Esme told me.

Rosalie's POV

After we all had our makeovers I knew that it was time to start to tell Bella about our back stories. I decide to go first so I went to Bella and said

"Would you like to come with me to my room so that we can talk?"  
"Sure Rose I would love to find out more about you"

So we walked up to Em's and mine room and after we walked in I lead her over to the sitting room and I sat down and Bella sat in the next chair.

"How much do you know about me Bella?"  
"Edward only told me that what happened to me back in Port Angles when I first meet all of you was similar to what happen to you"

"Oh Edward he was never one to tell others stories"

"Was what he told me not what happened?"  
"No it is half right but I guess that him being able to hear everyone's thoughts he tries to keep everything to himself"

"So what really happened?"  
So I told Bella all about what my life was like before I was turned. Meeting Royce King and how I thought he was the best thing that ever happened to me and then that night that lead Carlisle to me and to this life that I now lived or unlived how ever you wanted to look at it. I told her about seeing Emmett almost getting killed by the bear and how as soon as I looked in to his face I knew that I had to save him. I also told her how much happiness Em brought me just for being in my life.

"I can't believe that you had to endure all of the Rose I am so sorry that you did"  
"Thank you Bella it took me awhile to get over it, but I was able to get my revenge on them for what they did to me"  
"How did you do that?"  
" Well after I my first year I went looking for them. I killed them off one by one leaving Royce for last. As soon as he heard of his so-called friend's death he knew that death was coming for him also. I was overly dramatic when I went to kill him; I got a wedding dress and went to where he was trying to hide. I killed the two guards standing watch over the room that he was in and I could hear him whimpering in there because he knew that death had finally found him. I threw open the doors and when he saw me standing there with red eyes and wearing a wedding dress he nearly had a heart attack. I made sure to kill him slowly for what he did to me and after I killed him I never touched another human"  
"Wow Rose that was some revenge"

"I hope that you are not mad at me for telling you about myself and of my revenge"  
"No Rose I couldn't be mad at you for that what happened to you was wrong and I am glad that you have found someone like Emmett to love you forever and I know ho much he loves you just by the way that he looks at you. I am also glad that you were able to get revenge for what lead you to the way you are now"  
"Thank you Bella for saying that"

I got out of the chair and gave her and hug and I could tell that we were going to be even better sisters now. I soon heard a knock on the door and I knew that it was Esme wanting to talk to Bella about her life.

"Come in mom"

Esme walked in and said to Bella

"If you are up for it I would like to tell you my story now"  
"Sure Esme I am up for it, where do you want to go?"

"How about we go to Carlisle and my room"  
"Alright lets go"

I gave Bella another hug and after they left I went downstairs to sit with the others

Esme POV

Bella and I walked to Carlisle and my room and after we entered we walked over to the couch and I asked Bella

"How much do you know about me?"  
"I know that you jumped of a cliff after your baby died but that your heart was still beating"  
"Is that all you know?"  
"Yes is there more?"  
"Oh yes much more"  
So I told her all about me. How I meat Carlisle the first time when I was sixteen after falling out of a tree and knowing that I could never feel any other way for another man the way I felt about Carlisle but I also knew that I couldn't have him because he was older then me. I told her about the 'man' that I was forced to marry and how violent he became and how my parents wouldn't help me. I told her how I ran away when I found out that I was pregnant because I didn't want my baby to be around him. I told her about the day that my little baby died and how I knew that I couldn't go on so I jumped of a cliff. I thought that I was dead but for some reason my heart was still beating. I told her about the pain and the fire that I went through for three days and how happy I was when I woke up after the fire ended and seeing Carlisle's face looking the way that I remembered it the first time that I met him and how it still looked the same. I told her about finding out what I had become and what Carlisle was and how I was sadden at first for not being able to ever have children again but then becoming a mother of sorts to the other vampires that came into the coven.

"Wow Esme you have been through a lot in your life time"  
"Yes Bella I have and I want you to know that we are telling you this because we want you to know us and what it means to become a vampire. Now don't get me wrong I want you in my family forever by Jasper's side we are just telling you what to except"  
"I know Esme and I thank all of you for letting me know about your lives"  
"Your welcome dear."

I gave her a hug and then got up to leave her to her thoughts

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the window seat in Carlisle and Esme's room thinking about everything that they told me about there lives. They had lived such hard lives before becoming vampires and finding there soul mates. I was glad that even if my life hasn't been as hard as there that I could understand what there were talking about. I was lost in my thoughts where there came a knock at the door

"Who is it?"  
"It's me Char I was wondering if I could talk to you now."

"Of course Char please come in"

Out of everyone's story hers was the most that I wanted to hear because she knew that true Jasper Whitlock because she has been with him longer then either Alice or I. She walked in and asked

"Can I sit with you?"  
"Of course please have a seat"  
So she sat down beside me and started her story

Char's POV

I told Bella what I could remember of my life in Texas and how my father was abusive towards my mother and how much I hated it as I got older, I also told her my dreams of becoming a teacher. I also told her the night that I was changed into a vampire by Jasper; I was walking home on a beautiful summer evening when I rounded a corner and came across the most beautiful man that I have even seen with his golden blond hair and beautiful clam voice when he talk. I told her how the only thing that scared me about him was the ruby red eyes but that my fear was quickly gone, I told her how he walked over to me and my lust for him picked up and when he was close to me I could feel my body burn with the heat of wanting that man. Then I told her how after he kissed me he bit me and I was in pain. I told her for three days I was wishing for death through the pain. Then I told her when I woke up all that I wanted was blood and how Jasper trained me to be a fighter and all of the fights that I was in. I didn't go into details about the fights because she didn't need to know about the horrors that I had to live with till the day that I would be killed. I also told her about finding Peter and how he saved me from Jasper killing me after my one year of being a vampire. I also told her that five years after Peter and I escaped how we went back for Jasper to rescue him from the bitch Maria and what our lives we like until we split up and how we made sure to always keep in touch no matter where we were.

"Char I don't know how I will ever thank you for rescuing Jazz from the life that he was living"  
"Oh sugar ya don't need to thank me I would do it a hundred times over because I have so much respect and love as a brother for Jazz"

"Well I still think that I need to thank you"

I gave her a hug and then grabbed her hand and we went downstairs to get her something to eat and so that we can spend some time with the others before she fell asleep. We all had a lot of fun being with Bella to us she was already family.

Author's note: Please review thanks

Also I know that there is not a lot of Jazz but I wanted this chapter to be more about the back stories. Sorry for lots of POV in this chapter but I wanted the girls back stories to be told by them and not being heard from Bella.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 30- Alice and Sammy's back story

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I woke up alone in an unknown bed. I was confused at first because Jasper was always around when I woke up I felt the bed for a note or something but I came up empty. I started to panic where was Jasper and where was I; I opened my eyes and looked around. This wasn't my room but I did know this room it was Jasper and Alice's old room. It was then that I remembered that I was at the Cullen house and that Jasper was out hunting with Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Peter and I was with Alice, Rose, Esme and Char. Yesterday had been a mind boggling day. Once the guys left for there hunting trip Rose, Esme and Char told me about there past. It was amazing what they had gone through to get where they were today. Alice and Sammy were the only ones who didn't tell me about there past and I guess that today they would be. I knew one thing for absolute sure I hated waking up alone. So I grabbed my phone and type a quick text to Jazz

Morning cowboy,

I missed waking up next to you this morning

And saying goodnight to you last night, I felt

Really lonely without you by my side

Hope that you are having fun with the guys

Much love

Bella

I hit send and waited for a reply back from him. I only had to wait for a few minutes before my phone beeped letting me know that I had a message, so I opened it and read

Mornin darlin

I missed lying next to you also

I am also lonely without you.

Yes I am having a good time with the guys

But I can't wait to take my best girl on a huntin

Trip with me

Hope that you are having fun with the girls

I'll be home soon and in your arms again

Lots of love back at ya

Miss you so much

See you soon

Love your cowboy

After I finished reading the text my stomach grumbled and so I got up to get a shower. Once I was dressed I went downstairs where I could smell bacon and eggs cooking. I walked into the kitchen and saw Esme standing at the stove cooking me breakfast

"Good morning Esme"  
"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

"Well thank you"  
"Good. Would you just like the bacon and eggs on a plate or is there another way that you like them?"  
"There is another way that I want them this morning can I show you?"  
"Yes by all means"

So I put some toast in the toaster and when it was toasted I buttered it and then I added a piece of lettuce, an egg, a slice of cheese and two slices of bacon and then I added the second egg, the last two pieces of bacon and added a tomato on top and put on the other slice of toast.

"Are you really going to eat the entire dear?"  
"Yes Esme I eat it every once in awhile"

"O.k. dear if you are sure that you can eat it"  
"I can don't worry"

So I went at sat down at the table to eat my breakfast. I was half way done when Rose, Char, Sammy and Alice walked in. I finished what I was eating and then said

"So what are we up to today?"

"Well seeing as how Alice and I haven't told you our story how about we tell you?" Sammy said

"Sure Sammy that sounds like a great idea because I would love to learn more about you and also what Alice was like in her human life, so who is first?"  
"I will if you want" Sammy answered

"O.k. well let me finish my sandwich and then we can go and talk"  
"Alright we can go outside if you want"

"Sure sounds great"

"I'll wait for you in the living room"  
So they all left to let me finish my sandwich in peace. After I was done I went to the living room to find Sammy. She was sitting on the couch with a blanket besides her

"What is that for?"  
"For you to sit on"  
"Oh o.k. then well I am ready to go if you are"  
"Yes lets go"  
She got up from the couch and grabbed the blanket and we walked out the back door. We walked until we were far away from the house in the forest and Sammy placed the opened blanket on the ground. We sat down and I waited for her to begin.

Sammy's POV

I took a deep unneeded breath and began to tell Bella about my past

"I was born in Puerto Rico in 1923. I have one brother named Tyler and he is now a famous writer. It was just my mother, brother and I because my father was an abusive asshole. One night after my father was on one of his many drinking binges; he came home pissed drunk and hit my mom for no reason across her face. My brother and I were in my room, he was always one to come and stay with me when 'dad' was going to be coming home drunk. Our parents thought that we were asleep but we weren't we heard his hand hit her face and he cry from the pain. I was crying in Tyler's shirt making sure to stay quite so he wouldn't hear. That night after my father had passed out my mom came to our room and woke us up and told us to be very quiet because we were running away. I was 7 when that happened. Mom had money put away that dad didn't know about and when we came across a motel we spent the rest of the night there. Once morning came my mom bought bus tickets to Caguas. Once we got there mom got a job working in a restaurant and Tyler was working on his writing, I at that time didn't have anything to do besides school that is until I came across an old lady named Hilda who was a voodoo priestess. She was a very kind lady and soon she was teaching me how to become one as well. The more I learned the more I enjoyed it. Before long I was a fully trained voodoo priestess. While living in Caguas I met a guy named Max we became very close people thought that we were in a relationship but we were more like brother and sister. I was 20 years old on the night I was turned into a vampire. I was walking home after helping a neighbor get read of a spell that was cast on them when I felt someone behind me I turned around and came face to face with a handsome man with red eyes. The red eyes were what made me unsure about him but he was so nice and sweet saying that a young lady like myself shouldn't be walking anywhere late at night by myself. I told him that I was able to take care of my self but he instead that I allow him to walk me home. I agreed I found out that his name was Garrett and that he was new around her. As we neared my house he leaned over towards me and I thought that he was going to give me a kiss on the check which I wouldn't have minded. He did kiss me but then he moved to my neck and before I could stop him he had sunk his teeth into my neck and I could feel him draining the blood from me before I passed out. I couldn't wake up and I thought that I was dead except that I was in a lot of pain. For three days all I felt was burning and all I wanted was to die but that didn't seem to be happening. Finally I woke up to my new life and I was very thirsty and Garrett taught me how to hunt humans. It was two days after that I started to her voices and I didn't know what was going on because there was no one around, I heard one asking me why I killed them and I told them that is what I was created to do and I was trying to figure out why I was hearing people that I killed. It took me awhile to figure out why I was hearing people and then it hit me because I was a voodoo priestess in my early life then I must be able to converse with spirits in my vampire life. Every since then I have been able to converse with spirits and I made sure to only kill the humans that was already on death's door and after they crossed they would come back and say thank you to me. I did that for years until I went to Brazil and met Edward two years ago and after finding out that he was my mate he helped me to change from human drinker to animal drinker. It was a struggle but Edward never gave up on me and as you can see I how drink animals. So that is my past"

Bella's POV

"Wow Sammy that is a lot of things that you have gone through"  
"Yes but as the saying goes what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger of course that really doesn't work for us anymore"

"So is it easy conversing with spirits?"  
"Yes I am able to help people who were wronged in there former life find closer"

"Wow so you are like Melinda Gordon from Ghost Whisperer"  
"Something like that yeah but I can't see them only hear them"

"So when are you and Edward getting married because I don't see a ring on your finger yet"  
"We are getting married in June before Edward's birthday"  
"Oh I can see you as a June bride you will look so beautiful on your wedding day"

"As you will look beautiful when you marry Jasper"

I blushed and said

"Thank you"

"Your welcome so shall we go back now because I am sure that Alice would love to tell you her past"  
"Sure let's go"

So we got up and walked back to the house. As soon as we got there Alice was waiting for me and she took me to her and Jazz's old room to talk.

Alice POV

I was really happy when I found out that John could see the past because then I could find out what my human life was like. I was also glad that Bella had forgive me for the way I left Jasper because I really wanted to tell Bella about my past

"So Alice what did you find out?"  
"Well from what John told me I was born in 1930 to Sarah and Fred Brandon. My mother was a school teacher and my father was a carpenter. I was an only child and was loved by both of parent's; I was six years old when I had first started to get visions. At that time it wasn't much just when we were going to have rain stuff like that. My parents were worried because it wasn't normal for someone to have these sorts of visions. I was twelve when I had a vision of a very handsome honey blond hair southern man with gold eyes and I knew that he was my destiny but that we wouldn't be together forever because there was someone else for the both of us, at the time the only thing that I didn't understand was why he had gold eyes but I knew that it must be for a good reason. When I told my mother about this vision she was very concern and called the doctor and after he checked me out and saw that nothing was physically wrong with me he thought that it must be mentally so he was the one that suggested to my parents to put me into the mental hospital. So that is what they did, of course being there didn't do anything to me just left me in a dark hole. I was still getting visions of the honey blond man and I saw that I was older at least twenty when I was to meet him and I also had gold eyes. I was also starting to get a vision of a group of people with the name of Cullen and they also had gold eyes. At first I didn't know anything about them but as the vision kept coming I found out that the man was Carlisle and he was a doctor and the father of the family, he was married to Esme who liked to restore things and they had three children. Edward was the oldest and then Rosalie then Emmett and it seemed to me that Emmett and Rosalie was a couple so I knew that they couldn't really be related to each other. No matter what they did to me in that hospital I still had the visions and as I got older I got more and more angrier at not being able to leave because I was not old enough yet to sign myself out. I just three weeks away from my twenty birthday and then I would be able to sign myself out of that awful place, it was also when I first met James I knew that he wasn't a nice man but I couldn't see anything about him to make me worried about him. That was until a week before my birthday that I had a vision that he was going to attack me and when I told one of the doctors they just thought whatever was wrong with me that it was getting stronger and so they didn't do anything. One night I went to sleep and had a vision of being bitten but I didn't believe it so I just went to sleep thinking about the Cullens and the honey blond hair man who I found out was named Jasper. Sometime in the night I felt a lot of pain and I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't scream or move or anything. All I could feel was pain. This went on for three days. Once I woke up to the new life I saw what I was from my visions that just got stronger when I was turned. I found out that a vampire named Brian was the one that turned me because he was afraid that James was going to kill me and he didn't want that to happen to me. After that I went on my own and of course you know how Jazz and I got together"

Bella's POV

"Alice I am so glad that you have been able to find out who your family was even if what they did to you was so wrong"  
"Thank you Bella I am so glad to know who I was, who my family was and who turned me"

"I am also glad that you could find someone like John who is the opposite of you"

"I know I mean I love Jasper and I always will but like I said I knew that our love wasn't forever because there was someone better for the both of us"

"I know that you will always love Jasper and it is fine with me because I will always love Edward not they way that I used to but he was my first true love and so my heart will always hold a place for him"  
"That is the same way that I fell about Jasper because ever since I can remember Jasper's face was what I always saw but there was always two black faceless shadows in the background and it wasn't until you came to the family that the shadows started to become clearer. I did see you with Edward but I know that it wouldn't have lasted that long"  
"What the hell why didn't you tell me before?"  
"Because if I told you it would have altered the future because the future is not set in stone"  
"Well then I guess that I can forgive you for not telling me sooner because I wouldn't want my future to change now that I found my true soul mate in Jasper"

"Exactly I knew how happy you would have been after Jasper and you found out that you are soul mates and if I were to tell you it would have been one BIG mess"

"Well I am glad that we are not in one big mess"  
"So am I"

My stomach started to growl and Alice just laughed and said

"Well I guess that it is time for the human to get something to eat"  
"Yes but it won't be for very long soon this human will be just like you"  
"That is very true I can't wait for you to see what you are going to look like once you become one of us"  
"Wait you have already seen what I will look like"  
"Of course silly Bella I seen it as soon as you made up your mine to be changed"

"Of course why didn't I think of that?"

"Oh Bella you make me laugh sometimes"

I just smiled and we both walked down to the kitchen. I made myself a tuna sandwich with lettuce, onions and some chips on top. I grab a Pepsi and went and sat down to eat it. I wasn't sure when the guys were coming home and I was starting to really missing my cowboy. Just as I said that Esme, Alice, Rose, Char and Sammy all passed the kitchen to go to the living room, so I said

"What is going on?"

"The guys are coming" Rose told me

"Oh good"  
I had just finished my sandwich and Pepsi and went to living room when we heard Em's jeep pull up, we all went outside to stand on the porch and wait for them to get out of the garage. Once they came out they stopped in front of us and each of the guys was standing in front of his mate with big smiles on there faces at the sight of us.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't wait to get home to my darlin, once we got to the house and parked the jeep we went out and saw all of our mates standing there with smiles on there faces. I was so glad to see Bella and she looked as beautiful as ever. It seemed like it had been longer then a couple of days, I couldn't wait for her to be like me so that we would never be apart again. We all stood there looking at our women and one by one the stepped off of the porch and walked towards us as soon as they reached there mates they were pulled in for a hug and kisses and I missed you from both of them. Bella was the last one to reach me, she had a big smile on her face and as soon as she was close to me I pulled her in to a hug, gave her a kiss and said

"I've missed you so much darlin"  
"Not as much as I missed you cowboy"

"Oh my love soon we won't have to be separated and then I can talk you hunting with me"  
"I can't wait for that day lover"

I kissed her again and all of us went inside us guys all went and showered and after we came back downstairs we all sat around watching movies and just enjoying being with our women.

Author's note: Please review thank you


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31- A week before the wedding 

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

Peter and Char came back to stay with us at my apt seeing as how it was a week before the wedding and there was still so much to do. I was going with Elizabeth to get her dress today. My mom and Phil was going to be arriving two days before the wedding and staying at a hotel, she was really happy for me when I told her that I was getting married. She told me that I was nothing like her so I should not be worried about getting married because she said that I was going to do it right and not make her mistakes. She asked where we were going on out honeymoon and I told her that we were going to be traveling the world I promised her that I would send her post cards from all of the places that we visited. Charlie was happy that we were going to be traveling because he said that it was good that I was going to see the world. Peter and Char was out hunting, Jazz was working on something in the bedroom and I was sitting at the table going over the list of things that still needed to be done when I felt a pair of strong cold arms wrap around me he leaned close to me and whispered in my ear

"What's wrong darlin?"  
"Oh I am just looking at this list and wondering if we are going to get everything done in time for the wedding"  
"Don't worry darlin everything will work out"  
"Are you sure cowboy?"  
"Do you trust be sweets?"  
"Yes of course I do you know that"  
"Good then that means that you have to trust when I say that everything will work out in time for the wedding"  
"O.k. Jazz I trust and believe you that everything will get done"  
"Good now seeing as how we have an empty apt why don't I help you to get read of more of this stress?"  
By this time his voice had gotten really husky and it made my whole body tingle

"Well cowboy what did you have in mind?"  
"Follow me darlin and I will show ya"  
He stuck out his hand and I took it and got up from the chair and he walked me over to the couch, I was a little surprised because we have never had sex on the couch. I knew that Jazz could feel my surprise because he stopped before we went to the couch and said

"We don't have to here if you don't want to darlin"  
"No I want to try something new with you"

"Are you sure sweetheart?"  
"Yes cowboy I am sure"

So we continued walking to the couch and Jazz sat down and I put one of my legs on both sides of his and he had our clothes off in no time at all. He started to kiss me on the lip and I loved the feel of his cool lips on mine, when he know that I needed to breath he moved on to my collarbone and started to place kisses there and then he started to place kisses on my shoulders. I had moved my hands to his hair and I was running them through it and I was also placing kisses on his neck, collarbone and shoulders. He had moved one of his hands down my stomach and over to my thigh where he was trailing his fingers slowly up and down it, I was moaning because just the feel of his hands on my skin drove me crazy. He started to move the hand that was on my thigh to my pussy and he started to run a finger up my already wet folds and I moaned again because his cold finger against my hot center just felt so right. He then inserted a finger and began moving it in and out after the fourth time doing this he added a second finger and began moving more quickly inside of my which had me moaning more. He then did something that he hadn't done before he added a third finger and was moving even fast and soon I could feel the coil in my stomach getting tighter and tighter; Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear

"Cum for me darlin"

In his sexy southern drawl and I came harder then I had before. He kept moving his fingers inside of my slowly until I can down from my high. Once I came down I looked deep in his lust filled eyes and said

"Holy fuck Jazz you really know how to please a girl don't you"

"Not just any girl darlin only my girl"

"Now let me give you some pleasure"  
I got off of him and kneeled in front of him on the floor and I grabbed his cock and I placed kisses all along his length, I then took his length in my hand and started to rub it picking up speed as I went Jazz had thrown back his head and was growling at what I was doing to him. I then wrapped my lips around his head and began bobbing my head up and down making sure to grate my teeth over his length as I came up while rubbing what my mouth couldn't take in, I reached for his balls and began to pull on those and soon I heard Jazz growl and I knew that he was about to come so I moved faster and faster and soon his sweet juices were flowing down my throat and I made sure to lap up every last drop while still moving my hand slowly until he came down from his high once his orgasm was over I released his cock from my mouth with a little pop and looked up at him liking my lips and said

"Jazz you taste so good"  
He gently pulled me up to him and kissed me with so much passion moaning when he tasted himself on me.

"Oh darlin tasting me on you is heaven"

He then moved so that I could lie on the couch with one of my legs hung over the back of the couch and the other still on the floor. Jazz was kneeling on the couch in front of me with one of his legs on the floor with mine. He smirked at me and said

"Are you ready for me darlin?"  
He knew that it drove me crazy when he laid on the southern charm. I nodded and said

"You have know idea how ready I am for you cowboy"

He smirked at me again and then I felt his tongue lick up my wet folds and it made me moan he followed the trail that his tongue took with the tip of his rock hard dick I was moving trying to get the much needed friction that I wanted

"Jazz… please I need to feel you inside of me"  
"Your wish is my command darlin"  
Then I felt his dick enter me and I knew that I was complete with him inside of me. He began a slow pace and gradually picked up speed

"Harder… faster… Jazz please"

So he picked up speed and soon he was slamming his hips against mine. I could feel my second orgasm building and I knew that it wasn't long before Jazz would be nearing his second one also. He started to pick up speed and he whispered in my ear

"Cum for me darlin"

With a couple more thrust and that sexy voice I was soon pushed over the edge of pure bliss, Jazz came right after me falling on top of me but making sure that not all of his weight was on me. After we came down from our orgasms we laid there on the couch for a few minutes

"I love you cowboy"  
"I love you also darlin"

We got up and went into the bathroom to get a shower because we didn't know how soon Peter and Char would be coming back plus also Elizabeth would be here soon also. As soon as Jazz and I was dressed we heard the front door open and knew that Peter and Char was home so we went out to see them

"Hey guys have a nice hunt?"  
"Ya we did sugar. Did you have fun with Jasper?"  
I blushed a little something that I would not miss when I was changed and said

"Yeah Peter Jazz and I did have a whole lot of dirty fun"  
Char and Jazz burst out laughing at that and Peter just looked at me before laughing himself

"Oh sugar I know that you are gonna make a great part of our family"

I just smiled at that and Jazz wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head and said

"Damn right Peter she is gonna be a great part of this family"

Soon there came a knock on the door and I went to answer it knowing that is was Elizabeth. I opened the door and said

"Hi Elizabeth are you ready to go shopping?"  
"Yes I am Bella"

I turned around and said

"Char are you ready?"  
I turned back to Elizabeth and said

"You don't mind that my friend Char comes with us do you? I would really like her opinion also"  
"Sure Bella I have no problem with that"

I looked back to Char and sure enough she was changed and ready to go. Oh you just got to love the speed of being a vampire with being able to change very quickly. Char kissed Peter and Jazz came over to kiss me and then Elizabeth, Char and I went downstairs because I had rented a car for the day because my truck wouldn't have fit everyone. We drove back to Tacoma to the wedding dress store that we went to before. On the way there we talked and listen to the radio. Once we got to the store I had the same sales lady Mary that I had before

"Your back early is every thing alright?"  
"Yes Mary it is. We are just here to get my last bride maid's dress, she was sick when we came the first time"  
"O.k. then lets go in back and get the dress"

So we went to the back and Mary turned to me and said

"So what color is it going to be?"

"I was thinking about that strapless sky blue dress over there"

So Mary went and got it and had Elizabeth go try it on. Once Elizabeth came out I knew that that was the dress that would look best on her.

"Do you like it Elizabeth? We could find another one if you want"  
"No Bella I love this one its great"

"O.k. then so that is the one that we will get"

So Mary made sure that the dress was hanging right and made notes on the alterations that needed to be made on Elizabeth's dress and then Mary turned to me and said

"Bella would you like to try on your dress since you are here and we can make sure that everything is right?"

"Sure Mary that sounds great"  
"O.k. I'll go and get it and be right back"  
So Mary went and got my dress and when she came back I slipped the dress on and went to look in the mirror. As soon as I saw myself tears we coming down my face at how beautiful I looked.

"Oh Bella you look positively beautiful"  
I turned around and said

"Thank you Elizabeth"

I was glad that everything was right with the dress. I took it off and put on my clothes again. Mary then said

"O.k. Bella everything will be ready by the end of the week for you to come and pick up"  
"Thank you Mary we will see you next week"  
So we left the store and went to the flower shop to get all of the flowers. We walked in and Cindy a florist there came over to us and said

"How may I help you?"  
"We need flowers for my wedding"  
"O.k. then what were you thinking of having?"  
"Well for my flowers I was thinking of having red and white roses for my bouquet with two freesias. Lillis for three of the bouquets and red carnations for the other three and tulips for the last one"

"O.k. will there be anymore flowers that is needed?"  
"Yes I would like Chrysanthemums covering the arc that we will be standing under"

"O.k. we will get started on your order when do you need it?"  
"By the end of the week is that alright with you?"

"Yes ma'am we will have everything ready for you by then"  
"Thank you I will see you then"  
"Goodbye see you then"

"Goodbye"

We left the flower shop and went to get some lunch. After we sat down with out lunch Char asked me

"So who gets all of the different bouquets?"  
"Sammy, Angela and Amy I want to have the Lilly, Alice, Rose and you to have the red carnations and Elizabeth I will like you to have the tulips"  
"Sounds great Bella"

"Thanks Char. What do you think Elizabeth?"  
"I love what you have picked and yes I'll take the tulips"  
"Great so that is done now"

"So what else do you have to do?"  
"Well the music is picked, the flowers are now done, the dresses are all pick and so is the cake. Now it is just the menu"

"Well what were you thinking of having"  
"I think that I will just get a buffet and have all different types of food laid out"  
"Where will the reception be held if the wedding is outside?"  
"Well I was thinking of asking the Cullen if we could use the house for the reception seeing as how the wedding will be close to the house"

"So when are you going to ask them?"  
"As soon as we get back"

So we finished our lunch and we drove back to Seattle.

Jasper's POV

After Bella, Char and Elizabeth left I got out my guitar and started to play it while Peter watched T.V.

"So Jazz how is the wedding planning going?"  
"It's going good I think that there is only a few more things that need to be done"  
"That's cool. So are you ready to be married for a second time?"  
"Yes and I know that this time I am going in with everything that is me and not what is told to me"  
"Well that is great man because if you fuck this one up I swear I'll be kicking ya ass for letting Sugar get away"  
"Don't worry Peter nothing is tearing us apart"  
"So are you doing anything special for her at the wedding?"  
"Yes I am going to sing Amazed by Lonestar to her"

"Does she know?"  
"Nope and don't you go telling her because I want it to be a surprise"

"Don't worry man I won't say a word"  
"Good and don't forget there is going to be humans at the wedding"  
"Ya Jazz I know no eating Bella's human friends and family unless I am tempted to that is"  
I threw a pillow at him and said

"Not funny man"

"Jazz Char and I know not to eat the humans you don't have to worry about us"  
"Ya I know man I am just making sure that you remember that"

"I am a vampire man and I do have a good memory"  
"Yeah"  
After that I went back to singing and playing the song. It's not like I need to remember it because as Peter said we do have great memories and can remember everything, I was just playing it for something to do. Bella and Char came back in the early evening

"Hi darlin do you get a lot down today?"  
"Hi cowboy, yes we got Elizabeth's dress and got all of the flowers"  
"What do we still need to do?"  
"We need to find an arc so that we can stand under when we get married and I want to have Chrysanthemums covering it. Also because we will be close to the Cullen house when we get married we need to ask Carlisle and Esme if we can use there house for the reception and also we need to get some food"

"Well I guess that we should call Carlisle and Esme to see if we can use the house"  
"O.k. I'll do that seeing as how its my idea"  
"Alright darlin"  
"Now where do we find an arc?"  
"Don't worry about an arc Sugar leave that to me" Peter told her

"Are you sure Peter?"  
"Yes Sugar I'll take care of the arc but your not seeing it until you wedding"  
"Alright Peter if you say so"  
"Like I said Sugar don't ya worry 'bout it"

"I trust you Peter"  
"Do ya think that wise darlin?"  
"If you trust him Jazz then I do also"  
Peter then walked over to Bella and wrapped and arm around her waist and said

"Don't worry Major I got everythin under control"  
I could feel that he was telling the truth so I let it go and hope that everything worked out fine.

"So darlin when are you gonna call Carlisle and Esme?"  
"After I have some dinner"  
So she walked into the kitchen and made herself steak and French fries with a Pepsi to wash it all down and for desert she had ice cream. Everything smelt disgusting be it made her happy and it was only a matter of time before she won't be eating human food any more.

Bella's POV

After I finished her dinner I grabbed the phone and called Carlisle and Esme. The phone rang for a few minutes and then Carlisle picked up

"_Hello?"  
_"Hi Carlisle"

"_Bella how are you?"  
_"I am great Carlisle how are you and Esme?"  
"_We are good also. What can we do for you?"  
_"Well I was wondering if I could talk to both you and Esme."

"_Sure Bella hang on and I'll get her"  
_Carlisle left to go and get Esme and a few minutes he came back

"_Alright Bella we are both here how can we help you?"  
_"Well I was wondering if seeing as how Jasper and I will be getting married close to the house if we can have the reception there?"  
_"Sure Bella that will be fine"_

I then heard Carlisle passing the phone to Esme and Esme coming on the line

"_Bella we are so honored that you want to hold the reception at our house"_

"Thank you Esme for allowing us to hold it there"

"_There is no need to thank us this is also your home"  
_"Thank you both so much"  
_"You are very welcome my dear we will see you soon"  
_"Yes see you both soon"

"_Good bye dear"  
_"Good bye Carlisle and Esme and thank you again"

"_Your very welcome bye and we love you"  
_"Bye love you both also"

I hung up the phone with some tears in my eyes. Jazz came over to me and wrapped me in a big hug and said

"They do truly love you sweetheart"  
"And I love them also cowboy"

He kissed me and sent me a big wave of all the love that is in this house.

"Wow that is a lot of love"  
"That is only what Char, Peter and I feel"

"I love all of you so much also and thank you for wanting me in the Whitlock family"  
"We wouldn't want anyone else Sugar" Char told me

I went over and hugged Char and then went to hug Peter.

"O.k. so I have decided that for the food it will be a buffet of all different kinds of food"  
"That sounds like a good idea"  
"Hey Sugar will there be any blood for us none eating guests?" Peter asked me laughing

"Ha Ha very funny vampoda no the non eating guests will need to hunt before my wedding. These are my friends and family and not you snack"

"Vampoda mind tellin me what that is Sugar?"  
"It's you Peter you are a vampire and like yoda by knowing when things are gonna happen"

"Well that is true on both accounts so is that my new nickname Sugar?"  
"Yes it is got a problem with it?"  
"No Sugar I don't"

I'm sure that Jazz could feel how much fun both Peter and I was having fun teasing each other.

"So darlin where are you going to get this buffet?"

"Well I was thinking about seeing if the Metropolitan Grill will do our wedding"

"That is the one that is a steakhouse and barbecue right?"  
"Yeah and they also do seafood"

"Well then darlin if that is what you want then why don't you call them"  
"It is what I want and I'm gonna call them now"  
So I went and called the Metropolitan Grill and asked to speak with someone who would be able to help me with my answers. I was transferred to Gina the event planner

"_Hello this is Gina event planner for the Metropolitan Grill how may I help you?"_

"Hello Gina my name is Isabella Swan and I was wondering if you would be willing to cater my wedding?"  
_"Sure we can help you when are you planning on having your wedding?"  
_"On the first day of Spring"  
_"That is next week"_

"Yes will that be a problem for you?"

"_No we will be able to accommodate you how many people will be there?"  
_I looked over at Jazz and he mouthed a hundred so I told Gina

"There will be a hundred people in attendance at the wedding"

"_O.k. we will be able to do that. Now is there any types of food that you want?"  
_"Whatever you have; I want it to be a spread of different foods"

"_Alright the I will get the menu figured out and call you back soon with what I have"_

"Sounds great to me thank you"  
_"Your very welcome. Now can you please provided me with you contact information"  
_"Sure"

So I gave her all of the information. She told me that I will be hearing from her soon and I hanged up the phone.

"There now that is done"  
"Yes it is darlin anything else that needs to be done?"  
"No I think that is everything covered"

"Alright then how about we go and watch a movie with Peter and Char"  
"Sounds good to me cowboy"  
So Jazz took my hand kissed me and we went to watch a movie. I loved being with Jazz, Peter and Char and I was that Peter and Char had accepted me into there family and that in a few short days I was officially going to be a member of the Whitlock family. I looked at them and just smiled

Author's Note: Please review thanks _  
_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32- Wedding Day

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

Well today I am getting married, I can't believe it. I am going to marry an amazing wonderful thoughtful and fuck hot man and get to spend the rest of my life with him. Last night we had our bachelor and bachelorette and even though us women didn't do anything wild like have male strippers we did have a fun time just hanging out. There were movies, drinks, food and Mani/Pedi that were done. The guys went hunting and I don't know what else. We were all getting ready to go to the Cullens house because last night Esme told me that it would be easier if we all got dressed there so nothing would get ruined. The dresses were all picked up yesterday and everyone's dress fit great and we all looked amazing in them because after getting dressed we all stood together to look in the mirrors and I was happy at the colors that I picked for the brides maid's dresses because everybody looked very beautiful in them. Rose and Alice had volunteered to do all of our make-up so we didn't have to worry about that. There came a knock at the door and I knew that it must be Amy, Elizabeth, Angela and most likely mom and Phil because we were all driving to the Cullen house together because they didn't know how to get there. I went and opened the door and I was right, they all had there dresses in there hands and were ready to go. Char picked up her and my dress and after making sure that we had everything we left to go to the Cullens. Char drove with me, Amy and Elizabeth came together, Angela and Ben were in another car and mom and Phil was in a rented car. I was leading this convoy down to Forks and then to the Cullen house. We got to the Cullen house an hour and a half after we left Seattle, the wedding was going to be just before sunset and we didn't have to worry about the vampires sparkling in the sun because we were well covered and Alice hadn't seen anything to prove differently. We parked the cars and went up to the house and knocked, Esme came and answered the door and said

"Hello everyone welcome to the Cullen home"

"Hi Esme and thanks again for letting us get ready here"  
"Oh its no trouble dear, go on up to Alice's bedroom its one of the biggest besides Rose's so you may need that one also"  
"Thank you again"  
We all walked into the house and up to Alice's bedroom and Esme was right we need to use Rose's room also. We took turns getting a shower and then we got partly dressed and all of us went to sit in Rose's room so that Alice and Rose could do the hair and make-up for all of us. My hair was done first, Rose made so small thin braids on both sides of my head and then took all of my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail and swept it to the right. Next she moved on to Sammy, she made light waves in her brown hair and left it hanging down. Elizabeth was next, Rose curled all of her hair and pulled it in to a bun and left a few pieces to frame her face. Rose parted Amy's brown hair and put half of it up. Rose then moved on to Angela and with Angela's hair she made small thin braids all over her head half way and then pulled it into a high ponytail. Alice's hair was the way it always was spiky. Esme's hair was wavy as always but was put off to the left. Rose did Char's hair in one long braids on the sides and pulled everything but the braid into a ponytail and then took the braid and wrapped it around the elastic holding her hair. Rose then got Alice to do her hair and Alice curled Rose's blond hair and pulled it into a high ponytail also. Then Alice did all of our makeup for me she did champagne quarts eye shadow and baby pink lips and sandstone blush, for Sammy she did midnight eye shadow and Italian rose lips and tawny blush, for Elizabeth she did iced blue eye shadow and rose garden lips and nectar blush, for Amy it was golden peach eye shadow and sunset nude lips and desert rose blush, for Angela is was Navajo eye shadow and dark chocolate lips and cranberry blush, for Rose she did rockstar grey and red lips and almond blush, for Char she did velvet plum and blue raspberry lips peony blush and for herself she got Rose to put on gold dust with crystal pink lips and soft pink blush. Then we all got our dresses on one at a time carefully so as not to ruin the makeup and then it came to add the finale touches which were tiaras for each of us and a red rose for Esme. My tiara was a simple sterling silver flower tiara, Rose's tiara was a pearl and diamond tiara, Alice's tiara was a diamond tiara with a heart shape in the center, Sammy's tiara was a sterling silver leaf tiara, Elizabeth's tiara was a diamond and sapphire tiara, Amy had a pearl and pink diamond scroll tiara, Angela had a pearl beaded tiara and Char had a sterling silver diamond headband tiara with teardrop shapes. Esme's rose was put in the middle of her hair. After all of us were dressed, there was a knock on the door and when Rose answered it Carlisle and Esme were standing there and Esme said

"Do you mind if we have a minute alone with Bella?"  
"Sure Carlisle and Esme please come in"

So they walked in and all of the girls went downstairs to wait because the guys according to Alice were already waiting at the spot that we were going to get married. As soon as the door closed Esme spoke

"Bella my dear we are so happy that you are officially becoming a member of our family you always were don't get me wrong but after today and once you are changed it will be forever and I am so happy that if I was human I would be crying right now"

I was trying to stop myself from crying because I knew that Alice would be upset with me if I ruined my makeup and she had to redo it. I got up from the chair that I was sitting on and went to give Esme a hug

"Thank you Esme I am so happy that you feel that way and I am also happy that you still want me in your family and that all those years ago when I first came into your lives that you welcomed me in with open arms"

"Bella the day that Edward brought you here to meet us was a very happy and special day and I can never think of not having you here. When we left you was one of the hardest day of my unlife. I love you Bella and I will always want you as my daughter even if you and Jasper decide not to live with us"

"I love you also Esme and that day that everyone left me was a very dark day not only did you not say goodbye to me but I felt that I lost my second parents and that was hard to think that parents can just leave their child. As far as Jasper and I living with you here you never know we may want to come back but right now we just want to live on our own after my change and travel the world"

"Well of course we understand that you want to be like any newlyweds and not live at home with mom and dad but just know that our door is always open no matter what country we are living in"  
"Thank you Esme"

I hugged her again and Carlisle spoke

"Like what Esme said Bella you are a member of our family and we love you very much and we couldn't be happier to be seeing you and Jasper getting married today after all that you both went through"  
I walked over to hug Carlisle

"Thank you Carlisle that means so much to hear from you"

"I love you also Bella and Esme and I want to give you something"  
"I love you also Carlisle and you guys didn't have to get me anything"  
"We didn't buy it we are going to let you borrow it for the wedding because every bride need something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue"

From inside of his pants pocket Carlisle pulled out a small black velvet box and handed to me

"What is it?"  
"Please open it"  
So I lifted the lid of the box and inside I saw a pair of diamond earrings

"Oh Carlisle and Esme these are so beautiful"  
"Thank you dear Carlisle gave them to me as a one year anniversary gift and we would like for you to wear them today"

I closed the box again and went to hug them both

"Thank you both so much I will gladly wear these today with pride and love"

"You are welcome Bella and thank you for wanting to wear them"  
I put them in and they looked so beautiful with my dress. I hugged them again and there was a knock on the door, Carlisle was standing near the door so he opened it and I saw Renee and Charlie standing there

"Can we please have a minute with Bella before the wedding" Renee asked

"Yes of course" Carlisle answered

They both hugged me again and left to go down and wait for the wedding to begin and Renee and Charlie walked in

"Bella you look so beautiful"  
Thanks mom"  
"I can't believe that it is your wedding day. I am so happy that you have found someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with and who makes you happy"

"Oh mom Jasper does that for me and so much more I can't think of ever losing him or spending the rest of my life without him he is my life now"

"Oh honey I am so happy for you"

I gave her a hug and said

"Thanks mom"

"Bella I just want you to know that you'll always be my little girl and the time that you can to live with me was some of the happiest times that I had in awhile"  
I knew that that took a lot for my dad to say because he is not one to express his emotions. I went and hugged him and said

"Thank you dad and I loved all of the time that we spent together and I think that coming to live with you was one of my better idea that I had"  
"Well I loved every minute that we had together"  
"Bella we both have something to give to you"  
"You guys didn't have to get me anything"  
I couldn't believe that I was saying these words again

"It is for the something old and something blue part of the wedding tradition"

"What is it mom?"  
From and inside pocket Charlie pulled out a long thin box and handed it to me I knew better then ask questions this time and I just opened it and inside was a blue sapphire flower bracelet. I looked at my parents and Renee said

"This bracelet belonged to your grandmother and before she died she said that she wanted you to have this on your wedding day"

I was really getting hard not to cry at this point, I closed the lid of the box and gave a hug to both of them

"Thank you both for this it means so much to me"  
"Your welcome sweetheart"  
"Mom can you help me put it on?"  
"Sure sweetie"  
So I opened the box and took out the bracelet and handed it to Renee and she put it on my arm and kissed me on the cheek. Soon there was another knock on the door and Renee answered it to reveal Alice standing there and she said

"Its time Renee you should start making you way down there and Charlie if you can wait in the hall for a minute I just want to touch up Bella's makeup and make sure that we have everything"

"Oh my is it really time already come here and give me a kiss Bella"

So Renee gave me a hug and a kiss wished my luck and left the room with Charlie right behind her. I turned to Alice and said

"I didn't know that my makeup was running I was trying to keep the tears away"  
"Don't worry its not but I didn't think that you wanted Charlie in the room when I put your garter on did you"  
"No I did not what him here"  
"Exactly now sit down"  
So I sat and she lifted my dress and slipped my garter in place and fixed my dress and then helped me up I gave her a quick hug and said

"Thanks sis for helping me and doing this today for me"  
"Your welcome sis and I am just glad that we were able to mend our past"  
"So am I"

We walked over to the door, opened it and I saw that all of my bride maids were all lined up on the stairs ready to go. Alice when and stood behind Rose and Rose passed my bouquet to Alice who then passed it to me. I hooked my arm through Charlie's and he gave me a kiss and said

"I love you Bella I am so happy right now"  
"I love you also dad and I am also happy"

Soon we heard music playing and we knew that it was time to walk to the wedding spot. Once I got outside I saw that a red carpet leading from the back door all the way to where Jasper was waiting for me. It wasn't all that long of a walk and all too soon I saw all the chairs that was seat up and filled with friends and family. Paul was there with Sophia but with very happy smiles on there faces, there was also the vampires there that I think was from Alaska I was told about them before but I never met them before this. As I took a few more steps and I saw my man waiting for me with a beautiful smile on his face standing under a wooden lattice arch that was all hand made and as I got closer I noticed that the wood was bent to form a heart and all of the chrysanthemums that I ordered was woven into the arch. Peter was his best man and he was standing next to him with Emmett and Edward right behind him. I was at the first row of chair and the music changed to Pachabel's Canon D and Charlie and I started our way towards my destiny and my forever. As soon as we reached Jasper, Charlie kissed me on my cheek and placed my hand in Jasper's waiting one and Jasper sent me a wave of his love and I just smiled at him, we turned to face the minister and he began the wedding ceremony

"We are gathered here today to join Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan in marriage. These two young people have agreed to enter in this most holy sanction of love and trust. To be there for each other, to love, honor and cherish. To be there through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad; they have told me that they have written their own vows Jasper would you like to go first?"  
"Yes. Bella the first time that I saw you I knew that you were special and that you would always be a part of my life in some form. Once we left this town 5 years ago I was sadden because I feared that I would never see you again. Little did I know that four years after my family and I left that I would walk into a bar and see you. You don't know how my heart soared that day and every day since you agreed to me my girlfriend, then fiancée and now that you are becoming my wife. I loved you then and my love for you just keeps growing and I will continue to love you till the end of my time my Bella"

"That was beautiful Jasper now Bella would you please say you vows"  
"Certainly. Jasper when I first met you I thought that you were very important person in your family witch I hope to become a member with if not officially. I loved spending time with all of you and when you left town it was a very dark day and many months after that. Then when you walked into that bar I thought that I was dreaming and I thought that I was dreaming again when you wanted me to be your girlfriend, when you told me you loved me and wanted to marry me. Sometimes I still think that I am dreaming but if I am I never want to wake from this dream. I have and always will love you and nothing will ever come between out love. I am so happy to be standing here today ready to become your wife."

"Beautiful absolutely beautiful; can I have the ring?"

Peter handed the ring to the minister and then he passed it to Jasper and said

"Now Jasper will you please take Bella's hand and repeat after me: I Jasper Whitlock takes you Isabella Swan to be my wedded wife to love, honor and cherish for all time. With this ring I thee wed"

"I Jasper Whitlock take you Isabella Swan to be my wedded wife to love, honor and cherish for all time. With this ring I thee wed"

After Jazz said that to me he slipped my ring on to my finger in front of my engagement ring. It was so beautiful it had tree diamonds. Then the minister spoke again this time to me

"Can I have the ring please?"

Alice passed the minister the sterling silver ring that I picked out for Jazz. I engraved forever yours into the inside ban. The minister then passed the ring to me and said

"Isabella takes Jasper's hand and repeat after me: I Isabella Swan takes you Jasper Whitlock to be my wedded husband to love, honor and cherish for all time. With this ring I thee wed"

"I Isabella Swan take you Jasper Whitlock to be my wedded husband to love honor and cherish for all time. With this ring I thee wed"

I then slipped his ring on to his hand and wait for what was to come next. The minister spoke again and said

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Jasper was still holding my hand so all that he had to do was tug a little bit and I was in his arms in no time. He lifted my veil and after giving smiling at me he leaned into me and kissed me with so much passion and I didn't want the kiss to end so I deepened it. I am sure that he felt my lust for him growing because he chuckled against my lips and slowly pulled away from my lips only to kiss me twice more quickly. Then he turned us to face the audience and the minister said

"I like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock"

Everyone was clapping and smiling; they all got out of there seats and came over to us to give us hugs and to congratulate us. Soon we were walking back to the Cullen house with everyone else following us. At the backdoor Jazz picked me up and carried me into the house. I noticed that the house was transformed so that there was a dance floor and places for people to sit or stand and talk. The food was set up in the dinning room and the cake was standing there looking beautiful. Em went over and started the music and then the reception really got under way.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't believe that today I was officially going to make Bella my wife. I was filled with so much happiness when I saw her standing there with her father looking stunning in her wedding dress at the top row of the seats. I was so happy during the wedding and I think that I was the happiest that I have ever been when I heard the minister say that we were officially Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. Then it was time to go back to the Cullens to get the reception going. Em started to play the music and he was playing the songs that we pick in with other songs. Soon he called above the noise of the crowd

"Its now time that Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock share there first dance as newly weds so guys please clear the dance floor and Jazz and Bells go into the middle"

So everyone cleared and I escorted Bella to the floor and Em started to play Amazed by Lonestar and I started to sing the lyrics to Bella while we were dancing

Every time our eyes met

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby, when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby, you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

After I finished the song Bella had tears running down her face and I could tell that they were happy tears because I could feel all of her love and happiness.

"Oh Jazz I loved it, you have such an amazing voice and I just love listening to you sing"  
"Well darlin that song is exactly how I feel about you. I love you so much"  
"And I love you my cowboy"

I kissed her and Em started playing more upbeat music to get everybody dancing because they all heard the song and all of them were simply in awe at our love. Bella and I made our way through all of the guests to say hi and thanks for coming. We came to the Denial coven and I knew that Bella knew about them she just didn't know them and I thought it would only be right to introduce them all

"Bella I would like you to meet the Denials. This is Tanya and her sisters Irina and Kate, and there good friends Carmen and Eleazar"

"Hello and thank you for coming today its nice to meet you"

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you also" Irina said

"Hello Bella and I must say that you are a very beautiful bride" Carmen told her

Kate, Eleazar and Tanya all said hello and said that it was a beautiful wedding. We were about to move on when Tanya asked

"Are you going to become one of us Bella?"  
"Yes I am Tanya"  
"When will that take place?"  
"During our honeymoon"

"Were are you going on your honeymoon?"  
"We are traveling and will probably end up at Jasper's home in Texas"  
"Well you must come and see us in Alaska after its all done"  
"We will be sure to come"

After talking with the Denials I lead Bella into the dinning room to get something to eat because she hadn't eaten in a long time. After she was finished eating it was time to cut the cake so everyone came into the dinning room and the photographer was taking pictures of Bella and I cutting the cake and then shoving a piece of cake into each others mouth. I knew that I would be bringing it back up later once we were on our way for our honeymoon. We did the whole parents dancing with there children. Bella danced with Charlie, Carlisle and even Phil while I danced with Esme and Renee. As the night wore on I knew that we needed to leave soon so that we can catch our plane to our first destination London. Alice looked over at me and I nodded my head because she already knew that when I gave the single she was to take Bella and get her changed out of the wedding dress and into something comfortable for the trip. Alice walked over to Bella and said

"Come on Bella time to get changed it's almost time to leave for your honeymoon"  
"O.k. Alice lets go"

So they walked upstairs and twenty minutes later they came back down, Bella was wearing a blue dress that came up to her knees and black high heeled shoes with her hair down. The luggage was already packed and in my car. Everyone lined up so that we could say goodbye to them all. She kissed everyone on the cheek and told them that she would miss them and that she would write. I was standing by the door waiting for her as soon as she reached me everybody started to chant

"KISS HER"

So I leaned over and captured her lips in a slow passionate kiss. I started to pull away when her lust picked up more and more and then we ran out the door and to my car with everyone behind us throwing rice. Once inside the car Bella looked out the window and waved to everyone until we were out of sight.

"So Bella are you happy to be married to me?"  
"Jazz if you don't know by now how happy I am then there is something wrong with your empath abilities"

I laughed because she had a point. We drove to the airport and bored the private jet. After take off Bella fell asleep and slept most of the way to London while I was reading, I was so happy that she was my wife and that we were going to be together forever.

Author's note: Please review thanks

Also the song 'Amazed' by Lonestar doesn't belong to me


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33- Honeymoon/Transformation

Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

Jasper and I have been married for a month and we were currently in Ireland. Before here we spent two weeks in Scotland and two weeks in London. Jazz was out hunting and I was sitting on the couch thinking about the wedding. I made sure to remember every detail so that when I was a vampire I would have my wedding burned into my mind. I remember the vows, the I do's, the exchange of the rings , the first kiss as a married couple, then the beautiful song that he sang me, the eating of the cake, dancing with the family and of course the throwing of the flowers which Sammy caught and the throwing the garter witch hit Edward on the shoulder. I had just finished thinking about our first night in London witch was also the first night that we had made love as a married couple when Jazz walked in looking his usual hotter then hell. I got up off the couch and went over to him he gave me a quick kiss before saying

"I am gonna go and get cleaned up after my hunt so I can kiss you properly"  
"Alright then cowboy but hurry up"  
"Don't worry darlin I will"

So he walked into the bathroom to get his shower. I waited five minutes before I quietly opened the door and after taking all my clothes off I got into the shower behind him, I was sure that he had already heard me but was probably pretending not to. I slowly snaked my arms around his waist and whisper

"Sorry cowboy you took to long so I thought I join you"

"I am glad that you did darlin because I was making sure to take a long time in here to see how long it would take you to come in"

He turned around so that we were facing each other and he leaned down and captured my lips with his and began to slowly kiss me but as the kiss progressed the kiss became more intense and my lust for him was going through the roof. His then slipped his hand down in between us and started to run a finger up my outer lips and then he slid a finger inside of me earning a moan from me. He pumped in and out a few times with the one finger and then add a second finger witch earned him another moan from me and he began to pick up speed while added a third finger. I could feel the coil in my stomach coil tighter and tighter and my walls starting to clench he growled out in that sexy southern voice

"Cum for me darlin"

And that was all that it took for my first orgasm to take over. Jazz kept moving his fingers until I came down from my orgasm

"Fuck Jazz you always know how to make me feel good"

"Damn strait darlin and I'll only be the only one that will ever make you feel that way"  
"You and only you my cowboy"

I reached out my hand and took Jazz's penis in my hand and started to rub my hand up and down slowly at first. Jazz started to growl a little and I took that as a sign to start rubbing my hand quicker. I went faster and faster and I soon felt the sweet juices of Jazz's orgasm splash all over my hand. I slowed down my movements until Jazz came down from his orgasm.

"Oh Bella I fucking love you"  
"I love you also Jasper"

We finished getting our shower and then we got out and got dressed. I was sitting on the couch eating an apple from the fruit gift basket that was in our room when Jasper can over and said

"Happy one month anniversary darlin"

"Happy one month anniversary cowboy"  
"I got you something"  
"Oh really what is it?"  
From behind the pillow that he was sitting next to he pulled out a red velvet box and handed it to me. I took it and said

"What is it?"  
"Open it and find out"  
My favorite smirk was playing on his lips; when I opened the box I was amazed at what Jazz had gotten my, I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he said

"Now you have your own pair"  
Nestled inside the red velvet was a pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh Jasper these are simply beautiful"  
"I am glad that you like them darlin. I know how much you liked Esme's so I decided to get you your own pair"  
"Oh thank you Jazz thank you"  
I leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss before pulling away to just look at the earrings. When we got to London I still had Esme's earrings in because I didn't get a chance to give them back so I over night the ears to Esme and had her call me to let me know that she got them and that nothing had happened to them. I reached behind me to pull out Jazz's gift and I handed him the box, he took it and I said

"Here is your gift"  
He opened the book and his face instantly broke into a smile because I had gotten him a brand new pair of gray snake skin cowboy boots because he we getting warren out and a black cowboy hat.

"Thank ya darlin you always love me lookin like a cowboy don't ya"  
"Well you are from the south and I think that the cowboy look is much better then the preppy look that Alice had you in"  
"So you like the roughneck look better?"  
"Yes because it is more you. Anytime I seen you in the clothes that Alice had you were you looked even more out of place but then that first night that I seen you again in the bar looking like a cowboy sex god I knew that if we were ever going to get together that I never wanted to see you in that preppy look again. I always want you looking like you should, cowboy boots jeans and the cowboy hat once in awhile"  
"Well darlin I must tell ya I never once liked that look that Alice kept making me wear, I never felt like myself I felt like I was trying to be something else that I never would be and so when I left Alice I decided to go back to a look that I felt like myself in. I am glad that you like the roughneck look on me"  
"Oh believe me cowboy I LOVE that look on you"

He chuckled because I was most likely throwing off lots of lust because it drove me wild to see him in jeans it was even better if at times he was shirtless when he was walking around in the tight jeans. We spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms watching movies. The next morning after I had eaten breakfast I walked over to the couch where Jazz was sitting reading a visitor's guide to Ireland and said

"So what are we up to today cowboy?"  
He looked up from the book with the sexy smirk and said

"I was thinking of taking you to see over the next two weeks The Cliffs of Moher on the coast of County Clare, Blarney Castle and the Blarney Stone, Connemara countryside its one of Ireland's 5 national parks I thought that we could have a picnic lunch there, The Lakes of Killarney in the County Kerry is considered one if the most beautiful areas in Ireland, The Dingle Peninsula and the Blasket Islands and the Giants Causeway in the County Antrim in Northern Ireland, it's a group of rocks in a polygonal shape, the rocks looks like steps"

"Wow Jazz that sounds like a lot of fun"  
"Good I am glad that you like the idea of that"  
So that is what we did, everyday we went to some where new and on the last day of our two weeks there we went to meet with a coven that new the Cullens. Maggie, Siobhan and Siobhan's mate Liam were all very nice and welcoming. They lived in a quiet little village on the outskirts of Kenmare, they were interested in me being human and able to capture the heart of the 'God of War' as Jasper was still know as because even though Jasper no longer was a fighter he was still feared be all vampires. Today we were leaving to go to Tennessee and Jasper promised me that we would go to see the Grand Old Opry I was very excited to be going to the Mother Church of Country Music I had always wanted to go but I never had enough money and when Jazz and I were planning on where to go on our honeymoon I told him I wanted to go to Tennessee he was so happy because even though he had been a couple of times when he was with the Cullens he always had to go alone because the rest of the family was not into country music and he was glad that he would get to share that with me We also decide to drive from Tennessee to his house in Midland Texas. It was 3:30pm and I was going around the hotel room to check and make sure that we had everything packed up while Jazz was out hunting. Our plane was leaving at 7:00pm witch gave Jazz enough time to hunt and come back to the hotel to shower before we had to leave for the airport. I was gathering the last things when Jazz walked into the room I greeted him with a kiss before he went to the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later Jazz came out freshly showered and in clean clothes. He did one finale sweep at vampire speed of the room to make sure that we had everything. After he double checked we went down to check out of the hotel and get a taxi to the airport. We got to the airport and checked in our luggage and went to the seating area to wait for the first class to be called to start boarding the plane. I was sitting holding Jazz's hand when he asked me

"Are you sad to be leaving Ireland?"  
"In a way yes but I know that we will come back again"  
"You can count on it darlin"  
I laughed a little because he had asked me the same thing in London and Scotland and I gave him the same answer both times. Soon a female voice came over the intercom announcing that it was time for the first class ticket holders to board the plane. We handed over our tickets when we got to the front of the line and then went and took our seats. Soon the plane was taking off and I fell asleep on the way to Tennessee. I woke up when we were half way there and Jazz and I talked about what we were going to do besides going to the Grand Old Opry, we decided to go to music row and see all of the places where our favorite singers got there starts. Jazz was quite for a few minutes and I was wondering what was wrong with him so I said

"Cowboy why are so quiet?"  
" Well there is somewhere that I want to go but I don't know if you would be up to going"  
"Where do you want to go cowboy? This is **our** honeymoon not just mine"

"Well I haven't told you before but I am a fan of Elvis Presley and since we are in Tennessee I was hoping if you like that we can go to his house Graceland"

"Why have you never told me before that you like Elvis?"

"Well because I didn't and still don't know if you like Elvis"  
"Well if you had told me before I would have told you that I do like Elvis"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah there are some songs of his that I like"  
"Oh darlin you just keep surprisin me more and more everyday"

"Well isn't that the way that a marriage works, that you keep finding out things about the other person everyday?"  
"Your right darlin"

"I hope so"  
"So what about going to Graceland?"  
"I would love to go cowboy"

"Really oh darlin I am happy that you want to go"

"Yes cowboy I really want to go"

He leaned over and gave me a kiss and said

"I love you darlin thanks for wanting to go with me"  
"Love you to cowboy I can't wait to see Graceland"

Soon the plan was landing at the Nashville International Airport after we got our luggage we went over to the car rental and Jazz rented a truck and we got in and drove to the Gaylord Opryland hotel in Music Valley. We decide to just spend the day in the hotel and go out tomorrow to see everything that we wanted to see. The next day we went to the Grand Old Opry and it was better then I could ever imagine. It was amazing to be seeing all of the different places that Jazz and mines favorite singers past and present stood, sat and sang. We spent the whole day just wondering around there and taking everything in. We went to the gift shop and bought things in there, and then we went back to the hotel to have dinner. After spending a couple of days in Nashville we drove to Memphis to see Graceland. Jazz was so happy that he was projecting upon seeing the house that Elvis Presley and his family occupied when Elvis was alive. I was also happy to be there and it made me even happier to see Jazz this happy. We got more some things there to remember our time at Graceland and then we started our long drive down to Texas. I loved just being in the car with Jazz and having no one to bother us we could talk freely without worrying about anyone hearing us and thinking that we were crazy. Jazz told me about the pain that I would experience and that when I was going through the transformation to remember what I wanted to remember from my human life because once I became a vampire my human memories would become fuzzy. I knew that I wanted to remember Renee and Charlie, the fun times that I had with Jacob before he became and ass, my love and the times that I spent with Paul, the first time seeing the Cullens, falling in love with Edward and realizing that a god like him wanted to be with me. I also wanted to remember Jasper, every little detail and quirk about him, how I felt seeing him after the family left, when I realized that I loved him and that the cowboy god sitting next to me in this car also loved me, the first time that we kissed, the first time that we made love, his wedding proposal, and the wedding its self, how he makes me feel with a single touch or a look. I was sitting there thinking over the list of things that I wanted to remember again when I heard Jazz say

"Darlin there is something that I want to ask you"

"What's up cowboy?"  
"Well we talked about many things when it comes to your transformation but one"  
"What's that Jazz?"  
"How do you want to be changed?"  
I though that was a pretty weird question

"I don't understand what you mean Jazz"  
"Well darlin what I mean is what do you want to be doing when you are changed?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well darlin if you want I can turn you when we are making love if you want"  
"I would like that cowboy"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah I mean it is already going to be sensual having your venom turning me and I think that it will add to our connection even more if its done while making love"

"Well alright then darlin I will turn you during our love making"

"Alright then cowboy"

I smiled at him and he flashed me is crocked smile another thing that I wanted to commit to memory. We stopped at different landmarks on the way to Texas, when we got to Tupelo Mississippi we stopped off at the birth house of Elvis, Jazz was beyond happy. I slept most of the time but Jazz said that was o.k. because soon I wouldn't ever need to sleep again. Soon we cross the line into Texas and we made our drive to Midland and up to Jazz's house. His house was nestled far back from any neighbors in a secluded wooded area. When I saw his house I was in awe and it was so Jazz; it was a two story stone house sitting on ten acres. It had high ceilings, six bedrooms, theater room, game room, four fireplaces, a huge kitchen, big backyard, there was a beautiful Y shaped staircase also that lead to Jazz and now my room plus two guest rooms on one side of the staircase and on the other side was Peter and Char's room plus the last two guest rooms. There was a beautiful black and gold chandelier hanging in the middle. One of the fireplaces was in the library, the library had floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with every kind of book and there was big comfy chairs to sit and get lost in your book. I also noticed that there was a horse padlock in that back with six beautiful Tennessee Walking Horses, three were black and three were chestnut. I was surprised that there we horses here so I said to Jazz

"How can horses stand to be around you when every other animals run away from you for what you are?"  
"Because darlin being an empath I can control there emotions to not be afraid of me"  
"Oh that makes sense I should have thought of that"  
I felt like an idiot for not thinking of that

"Darlin don't feel stupid it was an easy thing to overlook"  
"Why?"  
"Because you were surprised to see horses around a vegetarian vampire"

"Yeah I was surprised to see them here"  
"So darlin do you ride?"

"I have wanted to but I never did get a chance to try to ride"  
"Well how about I teach you"  
"Really Jazz that would be amazing"

"Of course darlin would you like to go meet them?"  
"Sure I would love to meet them"

So Jazz took my hand and we walked down to the padlock where all of the horses were running around enjoying the weather. As soon as they saw Jazz I could tell that they were getting a little scared but after a few minutes they all calmed down and I knew that Jazz had calmed them. We walked in to the padlock and one of the black horses walked up to us

"Darlin this is Midnight"

"He is beautiful cowboy"  
"He is my favorite out of all of them"

"How long have you had him?"  
"Oh a couple of years"  
"Who takes care of them when your not here?"  
"Well Peter and Char do and when they go hunting for a long period of time then the stable hand takes care of them"

"Well that is good"

"So would you like to learn to ride?"  
"Yes but not right now I want to take a shower, get something to eat and just spend the rest of the night in your arms"  
"Sounds good to me darlin"  
The next couple of days were spent just being together and learning to ride. Jazz let me learn on Morning glory a female chestnut horse. She was the most gentle of all the female horses and she didn't mind that I was just learning to ride. It was two nights before I was to be changed and I knew that soon Peter and Char would be coming home but we weren't sure when though. I had just finished making dinner when there came a loud knock on the door; Jazz was out hunting and would be back soon but he never knocks, I thought that maybe be Em because the knock was loud enough to be his. I was unsure if I should open the door or not but the knocking kept going so I got up from my chair and went to the door. As I got nearer I heard a voice

"Swan open the door I know that your in there"

I didn't know who it was and I was starting to get a little scared, I started to back away but the knocking kept going. By this time I was really wishing that Jazz was with me then I heard another noise it was a growl but a female growl and then something that sounded like something that got hit. After that I heard another voice

"Bella, it's me Char and my idiot husband can you open the door Sugar?"  
I let out the breath that I was holding and went to open the door. There stood Char looking like she was ready to kill and Peter was looking sheepishly. I smiled at them and Char turned slightly and said

"Don't you have something to say to Bella Peter?"  
"Yes, sorry Bells I didn't mean to scare you I thought that you would have known that it was me"  
"Well I would have known it was you if I knew when you guys were coming but with Jazz not here I wasn't thinking that it was you"

"Sugar I am sorry I told the idiot not to do it but he didn't listen"  
"Its o.k. Char its mot your fault"

"Am I forgiven Bells?"  
"No Peter not yet but it probably won't take long"  
"I understand your not gonna tell Jazz are you?"  
"No"

We went into the kitchen so that I can finish my dinner. After I had finished Jazz came back and he was happy to see his brother and sister-in-law. I didn't need to tell Jazz the stupid stunt that his brother pulled because it wasn't necessary. The remaining days till me transformation was going by quickly before I knew it it was my transformation day. I was sitting in the kitchen having just finished my last meal of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs. I never usually eat this much in the morning but I wanted to get as much food in on my last day as possible. I was to be changed in late afternoon just as the sun was setting so I had a chance to eat some more. I was brought a lot of food through the day to make sure that I had my fill of food. The sun was starting to set and after hugging Char and Peter and telling them that I'll see them soon, Jazz led me up to our room I was running over my list again of everything that I wanted to remember so I wouldn't forget. We got to the room and after closing the door Jazz started to place soft kisses on my lips, jaw, collarbone and shoulders. My lust for him was started to rise so Jazz walked be towards the bed and after getting all of our clothes off and lying on the bed we started to make slow passionate love. I was just about to reach my first climax and I knew that Jazz was going to bite my then as it hit. I locked my eyes with him and said

"Jazz I love you so fucking much and I can't wait to see you in three days as your equal in another way"  
"Darlin I love you so fucking much also and I will be here waiting beside you during those three days. I can't wait to see you went you become immortal. Just remember to think of everything that you want to remember through the pain"  
"I will Jazz love you"  
"Love you more"

"Love you Peter and Char see you soon"  
I called to Peter and Char because I knew that they were going to be staying in the house while Jazz bit me to make sure that he had enough control. I knew that nothing was going to happen that Jazz would stop but it made them all feel better.

"Love you also Bells" they both called

Jazz started to pick up speed and he whispered into my ear

"Love you darlin cum for me"

He nibbled on my earlobe and with that my orgasm hit and Jazz bit into my neck.

Jasper's POV

Biting in to Bella's neck was like biting in to butter it was so soft and my teeth just sank into her flesh. The taste of her blood was like no other blood that I had tasted before, it was sweeter then the sweetest blood that I had tasted and even though the monster that was always lurking inside of me wanted to drain her of all the blood that she had the human part of me the Bella part told me not to that this was my mate and I wanted to spend forever with her so after making sure that enough of my venom was in her I slowly pulled my teeth out of her neck and sealed the wound marking her as mine forever with my venom. I then moved on to bite her wrists and ankles sealing those when I knew that enough venom was pulsing through her bloodstream. I then grabbed my jeans and put them back on. I knew that Peter and Char wanted to come in so I softly said

"Y'all can come on in now"  
So they made there way up the stairs and quietly came into to the room, Char gave me a hug and said

"Well done Sugar I knew that ya could do it"  
"Thanks Char"  
"Well Major she is gonna be one fine vampire when she wakes up"  
"What do you know Peter?"  
"Ya see when she wakes up"  
As soon as he said that the fire had really took hold on Bella and she started to scream. I doused her in calm and that seemed to stop the screaming but I knew that the pain was still there. I tried to take as much of the pain that I could be I knew that Bella was still feeling most of it. Peter and Char left then with promises of coming back once in a while to keep me company. I got her dressed simple yoga pants and a tank top. The first night came and even though Bella wasn't screaming but I could feel that she was in pain and all that was coming from her was whimpering. I wondered if I did the right thing agreeing to change her but the sensible part of my brain told me that I wouldn't be able to live without her and that Bella had wanted this to happen. Char came into the room and handed me a book and said

"You'll need to do something to help pass the time"  
"Thanks Char"  
"Anytime Sugar I can't wait to see her when she wakes up"

She gave me a kiss on the check and left the room. I settled into my chair and opened the book. While reading I kept an eye on her emotions. Soon the night passed into the day and the first full day had begun of Bella's transformation, her whimpering was still going and only on occasions did she scream. I kept her doused in calm and love for all of the time, Peter came in with a cup in his hand and handed it to me it was deer blood

"What is this for?"  
"Well Major I knew that you wouldn't want to leave Bells to hunt so I decided to catch and kill this here deer for you and bring it back here to drain it and make sure that you were keeping your strength up because you will be having to handle a newborn soon and you don't want to be weak"  
"Thanks Peter and your right I wouldn't want to leave Bella"

"Of course I'm right I just know shit"  
I threw a pillow at him but he just dogged it and left the room laughing. For the next two days the same things happened. Bella was whimpering and on occasion would let out a scream, Peter or Char would bring me a cup of blood filled with different animal's blood and they would sit with me for awhile. Soon it was the third day and I knew that Bella would be waking up soon to the new life. Her whimpering had stopped and her heartbeat was picking up very rapidly. Peter and Char came in and Peter said

"It's almost time"

And I could tell that he was right because her heart was going crazy and I knew that very soon it would stop beating all together and she would be immortal and live with me forever. A few minutes later her heart had stopped all together, I knew that she could hear us and everything around us now. I moved closer to her because I had told her that I would be the first thing that she would see when she woke up to this new life. Another minute went by and then Bella opened her blood red eyes and looked right at me.

Author's note: Please review thanks

O.k. so all of you that is still reading this story there are two more chapters after this one and the second one is the epilog just want to say thanks for sticking with me through my first journey into fan fiction writing.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34-Bella the vampire

Author's note: everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer

Bella's POV

I had never in all my life experienced pain like I did when I was transforming into Jasper's equal. I didn't scream because I didn't want to hurt Jazz but there were sometimes when I just had to scream. I remembered everything that I wanted to remember from my human life going over and over it to make sure that I had every detail ingrained in my memory. I could feel my heartbeat pick up and I knew that I must be coming to an end of my human life and entering into my new immortal life with the man who I was destined to be with. Once my heart had stopped beating I knew that I was a vampire, I could hear everything around me and my sense of smell was stronger I could tell that there was three others in the room with me, I figured that it was Jasper, Peter and Char. I could sense that someone was walking towards me and after I waited for a minute to make sure that I wasn't going to be attacked I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man that I had ever seen. I could clearly see all of the scars that were visible and I knew that I should be afraid but I wasn't because I knew that this was my whole world and he would never hurt me and that the scars only made him who he was today. I knew that he was checking my emotions to see if I was gonna go crazy and waiting for me to say something so I said

"Jasper… I love you"  
He smiled and I was surprised at the sound of my voice and how much it sounded like a bell.

"I love you also darlin"

I sat up and that is when I saw Peter and Char for the first time, they were even more beautiful then the first time that I met them

"Hi guys"

"Hey Sugar you look really beautiful"  
"Thanks Char"

I smiled at her and then Peter said

"Bells are ya hungry?"  
I had to think for about thirty seconds before I notice the burning in my throat

"Now that you mention it yes I am"

They were all looking at me like I had grown an extra head

"What are you all staring at?"

"Well darlin usually when a newborn first wakes up to this life they can only think about blood but you… you don't even notice it until its mention"

"So what I am a freak for not being a normal newborn vampire?"

"No darlin you're not a freak it is just that we all have seen lots of things in our time and this isn't one of them"

"Is there something wrong with me?"  
"No sweetheart"

"From what I can tell Sugar you had a lot of time to come to terms with this life and **you** chose to enter this life where we didn't chose we had the decision made for us"

"So Char do you think that is also why I'm not bloodthirsty?"  
"It could be Sug"  
I looked at Peter and he had this small smile playing on his lips

"What are you smiling about Peter?"  
"Well Bells when I first met you I had a feeling that something good was gonna come of you becomin one of us"  
"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner"  
"Sorry Bells didn't know what it was gonna be but just knew that it was gonna be good"

"Well you still could have told me something"  
He just smiled at me and then Jazz said

"Darlin are you ready to go hunting?"  
"Umm… I don't know how to"

"Don't worry darlin it will come to you while you're out there"

"Can I see the new me before we leave?"

"Sure Sug come on"

So I got up off the bed and went with Char into the bathroom. I was so shocked to see the person staring back at me; my hair had gotten longer and thicker, I seamed to be a little taller and more filled out, I knew that Jazz was gonna have fun with my new breast size. The one thing that I didn't like but I knew was only temporary was the red eyes.

"Well Sug what do ya think?"  
"I can't believe that is me"  
"Well it is darlin"  
Jazz had come in and was standing behind me looking at my reflection in the mirror

"I don't like the red eyes though"  
"Don't worry they will be gold soon enough"  
"Alright Jazz, I am ready for my hunt now"  
"Come on then darlin"  
He lead us over to the window and together we jumped out of it, I had never felt anything like it before. Jazz turned around kissed me on the cheek and we took off running into the woods for my first hunt. If I thought that jumping out of windows was something it was nothing compared to running, when we were running it was so freeing knowing that we would never need to stop for a breath of air or a stitch in our side, we could run forever if we wanted to. We stopped when we got to the middle of the woods and Jazz turned to me and said

"Now darlin I want you to forget everything and just smell what is around you"

I did as he said I let my mind go blank, it was hard because there was so many things that was going on in my head, things that I was thinking of and of course Jazz was always in my head. I just smelt around and soon I picked up on the smell of a herd of deer and I opened my eyes and said to Jazz

"There is a herd of deer about a hundred yards north of here"  
"Right darlin and now do what comes to you"  
I stood there and smelt the air again, before I knew it I was taking off like a shot through the trees, I slowed down as I got hear to the herd. They didn't hear me coming but knew that something dangerous was near them because they started to take off; I could tell that Jazz wasn't that far from me but he was keeping well back. I took off again tracking the largest deer in the herd. I jumped on his back and swiftly broke its neck and then I sank my teeth through the fur and tissues. As soon as the warm blood started to trickle down my throat the burning started to stop. All too soon the blood stopped, but I was still thirsty so after burying his carcass I smelt the air to see what direction the rest of the deer went. As I smelled the air I caught the sent of a coyote stalking its dinner. I jumped up in to the nearest tree to be able to stalk the coyote better. I was jumping from tree limb to tree limb until I was directly over top of the coyote. As soon as the coyote pounced on its dinner I pounced on the coyote and the coyote let out a cry and started to claw me but it felt like feathers we passing over my body, I quickly broke its neck and sank my teeth in its neck and drank it blood. After I finished I buried his carcass and stood up and Jazz walked over to me running his eyes up and down my body, licking his lips

"Well darlin what did you think of your first hunt?"  
I looked down at me self and besides my shirt hanging in tatters from the coyote's claws I didn't look that bad

"I think it went good except my shirt"

"Well darlin I don't think that I have ever seen a newborn vampire hunt the way that you did"  
"Why did I do something wrong?"  
"Darlin stop worryin what I meant was that any other newborn that I had to train was never as graceful as you were"  
"Really I was graceful?"

"Yes darlin you were"  
"Well there wasn't a word that was used around me much as a human"  
"Well you are graceful now"  
"But my shirt didn't make it"  
"Darlin I have never seen your shirt look better"

He waggled his eyebrows at me and before I knew it Jazz was standing in front of me with hooded black eyes and I knew that those eyes were only black because of all the lust that he was filling for me at that moment. I looked up at him from under my lashes and saw him lick his lips, he pushed me back against a tree and he leaned his head down I felt his smooth, warm lips on mine. I noticed that he didn't feel cold anymore and I guess that was because we were the same tempture now. The kiss started out as sweet but soon it was turning in to a passion filled kiss, a kiss that was three days in the making. I couldn't believe how much better it was to kiss Jazz now that I was a vampire also, he had one hand on my hip and the other one was tangled in my hair. I wrapped my hands around his neck and threaded my fingers in his hair at the base of his neck, the longer that we kissed the more that we were pulling each other as close as we can and my lust for him was building, but the weird thing was that I could feel what Jazz was feeling also. He was feeling not only lust but also love and awe. I thought that maybe I was an empath also but I wasn't sure and at this minute I didn't care. All I cared about was his lips on mine and wanting him so bad after three days from being apart.

"Jazz I need you** right now"**

"Your wish is granted darlin"

He pulled us away from the tree and while still kissing me he bent down and laid us on the ground. He moved to my jaw and ran his nose up and down and growled out

"I **never **want to be away from you for that long again darlin"

I found that so sexy when he was growling  
"Cowboy neither do I want to be apart that long again"

He moved back to my lips and as he began to kiss me one of his hands was running down my said to my breast were he rubbed his thumb over my nipple making it pebble through my tatter shirt, he then moved his mouth to my jaw and neck placing kisses along the way he then nibbled on my ear and whispered I'm gonna make love to you like you never felt before. I shivered at his words with anticipation. He started back down my neck and made his way to my breast, he took one of my nipple in between his finger and thumb rolling it and making it even harder, he then moved to my other nipple and did the same thing to it. Without warning he ripped off my shirt and bra in one swift movement and I moaned at his swiftness. He then attacked my left nipple with his mouth, he ran his tongue over it and then he began to suck on it; all the while I am moaning like crazy and running my hands through his hair and over his back. He released my nipple with a pop and moved on to the other one and did the same thing again. After he was finished worshipping my breast he stated to place wet open mouth kisses all over my stomach, when he reached the top of my yoga pants he placed kisses from one side of my hip to the other. He pulled up from me a little to admire me and I took that opportunity to run my hands over his chest and then I ripped his shirt off so that I could marvel at his well built form, I lick me lips again while staring at his ripped chest and the V that lead to his promise land. He smirked at me and said

"See somethin that ya like darlin?"  
I nodded my head and said

"I totally see something that I like cowboy and I hear somethin that I like also"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I told him

"Your Southern accent is coming out more and more and it's driving me wild"

He smirked at me again, leaned over to place a kiss on my lips and then he started to take down my yoga pants and panties at the same time I lifted up my hips from the ground to make taking them off easier for him. I reached out and pop the button on his jeans and then I started to pull down the zipper, once it was all the way down I started to pull off his jeans and boxers at the same time, in a flash Jazz was up and taking off his jeans and boxers. Him standing there wearing nothing was not something that I haven't seen before but seeing it with vampire eyes was even better. He slowly bent his knees till he was kneeling on the ground in front of me, he picked up my legs by the ankle and he pulled me closer to him, he wrapped my legs around his waist and ran a finger up my wet folds a couple of times. He slipped two fingers inside of me and started to pump them in and out. He added a third finger and started to pick up speed. He pinched my clit and curled his fingers to hit that special spot inside of me to make me cum. I felt my walls clamping down on his fingers which he was still moving and my orgasm came hard and fast, Jazz pulled out his fingers and brought them up to his mouth to taste them

"Mmm… Bella you taste so fucking good"  
He then leaned his head forward and started to run his tongue up and down my fold. After licking me and my second orgasm he unwrapped my legs from his waist and crawled his way up till he was hovering over top of me, he leaned down and kissed me, I moan and he pulled back so that he could look at me

"Darlin that is only a preview of what the rest of this night is gonna be. I've waited three days for you and I'm gonna make it all up to you tonight"

"Oh cowboy I can't wait, you don't know how much I missed you. I'm gonna enjoy the rest of this night"

We mad love all through the night and in to the early morning. It was so amazing to be able to be this way with Jazz and not needing to sleep, eat, breath or need to use the bathroom. I couldn't wait to do this all over again but my throat was starting to burn again. So after getting dress Jazz and I went to hunt again.

Jasper's POV

Watching Bella hunt was one of the most erotic things that I had ever seen, the way that she stalked her prey was simply beautiful. She was lookin like an expert vampire at hunting rather then only days old. She didn't get any blood on her and after the first attack on her shirt she always came out of the hunt with no tears on her clothes. Plus also watching her hunt made me hard just to watch her. Lucky for me the after hunt sex was **amazing**. Now sex with Bella was always great but after hunting it was made even better because she was still coming out of letting her inner monster out when hunting and the sex was always so forceful and domineering. We both would fight to control the sex, sometimes I would be in control and other times I would let Bella be in control. We were able to find new sexual positions every time we made love now that she was a vampire and I didn't need to watch how we made love. We had just found out that Bella was an empath like me and she was now having fun trying it out, I would need to teach her how to control it and when to and when not to use it. I think that the most fun that Bella had with her gift was when Peter was feeling very lustful, she would send him calming waves, she liked to do that the most when we were fight training. I didn't except any trouble to come to us but I also didn't want me girl to not be able to defend herself should something like that ever occur. When it came to fight training I always slipped in to Major mode and the first time that Bella saw that she was scared which fueled the Major on. I had to remind myself that it was Bella the love of my existence and not some random vampire when she tried to calm me down. It took me awhile to come back from Major mode and after I did I apologize to Bella, but Bella being the understanding person that she is told me that I had nothing to apologize for. I always made sure not to go in to full on Major mode after that, Bella was a quick learner when it came to the training so we didn't need to spend a lot of time on it. I had her paired up with Char one day, while Peter and I stood off to the side watching and giving pointers to Bella, Char didn't need them because like Peter she was trained by me also. It had rained earlier so the ground was muddy and Char and Bella was getting dirty and yes I'll admit it was sexy to see Bella all muddy but I was keeping myself in check but Peter wasn't and when Bella flipped Char to the ground Peter let out a big wave of lust. As soon as Bella felt it she looked at me thinking that I sent it out but when I looked at Peter out of the corner of my eye she knew that it was him so she decide to have a little fun she increased his lust to where it was almost unbearable and then when he ran towards them to grab Char she hit him with wave after wave of calm. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Bella and whined

"Bells why did you do that?"

"Because Peter, Char and I are not done yet and all you want to do is fuck her senseless. You can wait for another half hour till were done"  
"Then why in the hell did you send me so much lust?"  
"Because it was fun to look at your face thinking that your gonna get some but then being shutdown, it was priceless"  
"Your in trouble Bells"

"Oh yeah like you can catch me"

With that they took off running. Bella was running all over the place and up into trees with Peter always two steps behind her. They were laughing and throwing insults back and forth to each other. I was never gladder to see my brother and my mate getting along so well. I remembered back to when they first met how they instantly got along. That didn't happen with Alice, Peter and Char didn't like that fact that she was changing me from what I truly was and she didn't like them because of their diets. I was so blinded by my love for Alice that I thought that it was all Peter and Char that was starting the trouble and that is why for many years we didn't see each other only talked on the phone once in awhile but when I noticed some changes in Alice before the whole leaving Forks and Bella thing I would take trips to come and visit them telling Alice that it was an extended hunting trip that I was taking, she didn't say anything just told me to have a good time because I knew that she already knew where I was going. I was smiling out at them when Char came and stood with me

"What are ya thinkin about Sugar?"  
"Oh just how much time was lost with you and Peter when I was with Alice and how I'm glad that you took up to Bella like you did"

"Well Sugar that damn pixie was changing ya and it didn't sit well with us and then when Bella came along we knew that she wouldn't try to keep you the way that the pixie did and that she would change you back to the way that you were… a redneck cowboy"  
I laughed at that last part and said

"Thanks Char"

"It's the truth Sugar you maybe a vampire but you will always be the cowboy that you were before turnin"

"Yeah I guess your right Char and I'm glad that Bella brought that side of me back out again"

"I'm glad also because it's who you are and who you always should be"

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the check

"Love ya Char"  
"Love ya also Jazz"  
"Now let's go and get our mates and go for a hunt together"  
"Sounds good to me"

So we ran off after Peter and Bella to where we saw them last. We followed there scents to find them already huntin so Char and I just took off after our own. Bella had been trying to get Peter and Char to try animals and they somewhat took to it but they told Bella that on occasions they would still hunt humans when they found out about a really bad one that need to be takin off this earth and she agreed to that. After our hunt we all decide to go for a swim at the lake that wasn't to far away. After swimmin we built a fire that was unneeded but it was still nice and spend the night under the stars with our mates, laughin and tellin stories of our time together. I was just happy to be together and I couldn't wait to see what the rest of our existence would bring. I only knew a few things that would come love and laughter, great sex with Bella, maybe a few fights but great make-up sex after words. I don't think that I can ask for anything more or better.

Author's note: O.k. everyone this is that last official chapter the next one is the epilog. Please review thanks


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 35-Epilog- 10 years later

Author's note: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyers

Bella's POV

It's been ten amazing years since Jazz and I found each other, fell in love and got married. I couldn't believe my life and all of the love that was in it. We had stayed in Texas the first year and then we travel the world sometimes with Peter and Char and other times with Edward and Sammy, Rose and Em, Alice and John or Carlisle and Esme. I talked to my parents and Paul on the phone or by e-mail every week. They were glad that I was living my life and happy in love with Jazz. Mom and Phil was excepting there second child soon and dad was now with Sue and he was planning on asking for her hand in marriage I was glad that he was thinking of marriage and that her children were happy with him. Paul and Sophia was also planning a wedding, our gift to them was a honeymoon where ever they want. We were invited to go but Jazz and I declined seeing as how Charlie was going to be there and we couldn't risk him finding out about my change in appearance. They were sadden but understood and I told them that when they got back from there honeymoon that they were coming out to Texas so that they can spend some time with us seeing as how it has been a couple of years since we last seen each other. After my first year as a vampire and before we left to travel the world we went back to London but this time it wasn't for us it was for Edward and Sammy's wedding. The wedding was beautiful; Sammy wore a silver and white wedding dress with a beautiful topaz necklace, her bouquet was red roses and they wrote there own vows. The wedding was at night under the stars and after they said 'I do' twenty white doves were released. The ring that Edward gave Sammy was a 10K white gold heart shaped blue topaz and diamond ring. It was so perfect for her; Edward had taken me with him to make sure that Sammy would like it and I knew as soon as I saw it that he didn't need my help but I was glad that he asked me. After the wedding the happy couple went to Hawaii to the house that Edward bought there many years ago. Everyone had houses everywhere even us. We had Jazz's house in Texas, we also bought a house in London, Scotland, Las Vegas and we were looking in to buying a house in Ireland also. We enjoy traveling all over the place and Jazz knew a lot of history in different places thanks to his many years in high schools, collages and universities. I didn't feel sadden that I didn't have a child because I really didn't think that I was ready to become a mother. I had enough to deal with when we were with Peter and Char because Peter was like a child always getting in to trouble but not enough to get caught all the time. Jazz and I had sometimes heated arguments over stupid things but we always made up for it after words with the great sex that we had. Now that I was a vampire we didn't hold back and when we let our inner animals out it was always powerful, fuckhot, amazing and just wow. I never knew that Jazz could be like that. It was Christmas time and we were currently in a castle in London that Carlisle bought. Everyone was here Edward and Sammy, Rose and Em, Alice and John even Peter and Char who Esme had adopted as well and they didn't mind but instead of viewing Esme and Carlisle in a parental role they saw them more as an aunt and uncle; it had been awhile since all of us had been under the same roof and it was good to see everyone again. It had been easier to get everyone gifts when it came to Christmas because over the ten years I knew what each of them liked and I had more money now. Esme had out done her self with the decorations, everything looked so beautiful. The castle was big enough that we didn't have to hear each other when one of the couples decided to give there room a workout. Each room was beautiful designed to each of our liking with a big comfy canopy bed, fireplace, wide screen TV and a game system. We all went out hunting and then came back sitting around the roaring fire in the living room just talking, laughing and playing games. I was sitting in Jazz's lap just looking at everyone with a smile on my face

"What's got you so happy darlin?"  
"All of us together Jazz just like we always will be I love the fact that nothing will ever tear this family apart"

"No darlin nothing is ever gonna happen to our family we will always be together"

I moved my head till his lips were in reach and gave him a quick but heated kiss. I was about to pull away when Jazz deepened it. We continue kissing till we heard

"Eww how about you guys get a room" followed by a smack. I chuckled and broke the kiss to turn around to face Em and said

"I could say the same thing to you Em I saw what you and Rose was getting up to in the kitchen"

"We weren't doing anything in the kitchen little sis"  
"Oh really so why did I see Rose sitting up on the counter with you standing between her legs about to..." I was cut off by Em saying  
"Whoa sis no need to go any farther"

I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at him and we all heard Esme saying

"Thank god no one eats in there and that food will never need to be prepared in that kitchen"

We all chuckled and Em had a sheepish look on his face and said

"Sorry mom"

After awhile we all went to our rooms for the evening; as soon as our door was closed I could feel the lust coming off of Jazz increase. I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were black as coal and I knew that they were full of lust for me. I decided to send some extra lust his way to which he growled

"Oh darlin I think that you and I are going to have a very good Christmas Eve"  
"I think so also cowboy"

That is just want happened we spent the rest of the night and well into morning making love on the bed, the desk, in the shower and in the chair that was in the room. The next morning everybody had a very happy looks on there faces even Carlisle and Esme and I realized that we must have been projecting our lust through the whole castle when Peter walked over to us and said

"Major that was the best night that I've had in a couple of months"

To witch Em yelled over

"Yeah I'll second that" witch in turned earned him a smack up side of his head from Rose.

"Cut it out all of you or no presents" Esme said

"Yes mom" we all called out to her except Peter who had called her aunt and to witch she smiled over. We all went to the tree and like always the gifts were put in to piles and we sat in front of the one that had our names on it. There were tickets to go to Paris for fashion week for Alice, new video games for Em, a trip back to Brazil for Edward and Sammy because they haven't been in awhile, for all of us women from Carlisle and Esme a beautiful 14K white gold heart shaped blue topaz and diamond necklace, of course all of the husbands got us wives beautiful jewelry sets necklaces, earrings and rings, they were doing in different styles. I opened mine last and when I did I was shocked as to what Jazz had gotten me, it was a pear shaped sapphire and diamond necklace, blue sapphire and diamond ring with matching earrings. I loved them so much because sapphire is the birthstone of my human birthday and it's always been a favorite gem of mine.

"Jazz these are absolutely beautiful"  
"I'm glad that you like them"

"Like them…no"

I shook my head and a frown crossed his face and I though that it was weird that he wasn't picking up on my emotions. I put my hand on his cheek and when he looked at me I said

"I don't like them… I love them"

The smile that came on his angel's face melted my undead heart. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss so that we wouldn't hear it from the family. Jazz opened one of the gifts from me next it was a gold watch with the flag of Texas in the face.

"Bella this is great thanks"  
"Welcome do you like it?"  
"Yes I do"

"Good I wasn't sure if you would or not"  
"I always like the things that you give me"

I smiled and captured his lips in a heated kiss. I pulled away before we got the whole house hot and heavy with all of the lust. We continued to open the gifts and once all the gifts were open we all went for our holiday meal so to speak and then came back watched Christmas movies and playing the new video games that Em got on his Wii. As the sun went down Carlisle started a fire in the fireplace witch was nice to just sit in front of with the rest of the family and talk about what we wanted to do or have happen in the new year. I was cuddled on Jazz's lap and he was playing with my hair and giving me soft kisses on the back of my neck or in my hair. My phone rang so I got up to get it figuring that it was Paul, Charlie or Renee. When I looked at my caller id I saw that it was Charlie

"Hi Dad Merry Christmas"  
"HI Bells Merry Christmas to you also"  
"Did you like your gift?"  
"Of course I did Bells but how ever did you get it its not supposed to be out to next year?"  
"I'm glad that you like it and let's just say that I know some people that were able to get it for me"

I had gotten Charlie a top of the line fishing rod that wasn't due out yet but being a Whitlock can get you things way before anyone else.

"Are you sure it wasn't too much money?"  
"Dad"

"Yeah?"  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah I do"  
"Well then don't worry about how much it cost or how I got it just enjoy it"  
"Alright Bells I won't ask anymore questions about it and don't worry I will enjoy it"  
We spent some more time talking and then we said goodbye because Charlie had to go to work tomorrow.

As soon as I hung up the phone with Charlie it rang again and this time it was Paul

"Hey Paul Merry Christmas"  
"Hey Bell Merry Christmas to you also"  
"How are things"  
"Oh great"

"So what's up?"  
"Well we wanted to call you and tell you that we have set a date for our wedding and that we know where we want to go on our honeymoon"  
"That's great Paul so when is it and where do you want to go?"  
"The date is July 25 of next year and we want to go to Paris"  
"Oh a July wedding that will be so beautiful and Paris sounds wonderful"  
"We gave it a lot of though and that is where we want to go"

"Well Jazz and I will get the plan tickets after the holidays are over and sent them to you before the wedding"

"Great thanks Bells we really appreciate it"

"I know you guys do and I'm just sorry that we'll have to miss it but the good thing is that after Paris we will get to see you both"

"Yeah it sucks that we won't have you there but I can't wait to come to Texas and see where you guys live"  
"Well that is only one of our houses you know"  
"Yeah I know and I hope to see the others one day"  
"Don't worry you will"  
"Well Bells I better get back but I just want to phone you and let you know"  
"Thanks for the call tell Sophia that I said hi and I'll talk to you again"

"Bye Bells say hi to Jasper love you"  
"Bye Paul I will love you also"  
I hung up the phone and went to sit back with the family. Of course everyone had already heard the news so I didn't need to repeat myself.

"So what do you think of a months honeymoon is Paris for them darlin?"  
"I think that they will like that and then two weeks with us in Texas"  
"Alright then I'll get on that and sent it to them right before the wedding"  
"Thanks Jazz"  
I kissed him and cuddled back into his lap to enjoy the rest of the evening.

JPOV 

Another year has come and its almost gone I couldn't believe that it was New Year's Eve again. We were still in London and we currently had the TV on to 'Dick Clarks Rocking New Years', and had some music playing there was dancing, laughing and jokes. It was close to midnight and to make sure that we were able to toast a new year coming in our way Em, Edward and I had went out and caught a few animals and kept the locked up in the back. I made sure that they were really calm so that they would try to escape. We didn't kill them before hand because the blood was not that good cold or heated up. With five minutes to go we turned off the music and turned on the volume of the TV, all of us guys had our arms wrapped around our women ready to kiss them when the time was right. With a minute to go we all started to count down while watching the ball slowly make its way to the bottom singling the start of the new year 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 as the grandfather clock dong out that it was midnight we all started to kiss till the last dong of midnight ended.

"I love you darlin"  
"I love you also cowboy"

I could hear everyone else saying I love you to there mate and then we all went outside to kill the animals and drink our toast to a new year. Just before we drank Carlisle said a few words  
"I would just like to say Happy New Year and here is to another year with the ones that we love and I hope that the coming year brings us joy and happiness like the years passed"  
And with that we all called out "To a year of joy and happiness", then we drank, buried the bodies and went back inside to start another year.

Authors note: Well my friends that is the end of this story. I hope that you all enjoyed it.

Please review thanks.


	38. Author's note

Authors' note

Well all my first story has come to an end and there are some people that I like to thank for helping me to get here:

First to my two very great friends who are like sisters to me even though we never met Edward is my Dark Angel and myagrace. They are not my betas because I never had betas these are just two girls that helped me out a lot when I was stuck. So thanks girls for all the help. Love ya

Second to you all that is reading this. I thank you for all who have stuck with me, told me that it was a good story and also suggested things to do to improve it and understood that I was a first time writer and that I was bound to have some mistakes. I would also like to thank all of you that put me on your favorite author lists, favorite story lists, author alerts and whatever else there was to put me or my story on your list.

This is not the end of me and writing there is always story ideas floating around in my head. Soon I will have another one shot complete and then I will post it. I hope that you all enjoyed my story and stay with me through out the rest of my stories.

Thank you all

Laurie


End file.
